Trahison
by Marluuna
Summary: L'Arc en ciel. Alors que les lives du 20th Anniversary approchent, Hyde a un problème...
1. Chapitre 1

**A moins que je ne me perde en cours de route, cette fic sera assez courte par rapport à ce que je fais maintenant, d'où pourquoi je la poste… J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans les couloirs de leur studio, Hyde pressait le pas en regardant dans chaque pièce devant laquelle il passait, s'il ne le trouvait pas. Pour le moment, toujours rien. Peut-être était-il déjà parti, au fait ? Planifier les deux lives prévus pour fêter leur vingtième année d'existence n'était pas une mince affaire, ils faisaient bien de s'y prendre tôt, quand bien même ils étaient encore tous occupés avec leur carrière solo. Du coup ils se voyaient dès qu'ils avaient une journée de libre en commun, et en général, c'était des journées intenses qui débutaient tôt le matin pour finir tard le soir ! Quoique cette fois, ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés : il faisait encore jour… Mais du coup il en avait peut-être justement profité pour s'en aller tant qu'il le pouvait ? Tiens, quelqu'un arrivait dans le sens inverse… Hyde reconnut leur guitariste, qu'il croyait déjà parti depuis un bail, lui. Ken avait l'air pressé, manifestement.

_Tu files ?_

_Rendez-vous ! _lança le guitariste tout en terminant de fermer sa veste.

_Tiens donc… Jolie ? _comprit Hyde non sans un certain amusement.

_Très ! Mais… comment t'as su ?_

_C'est de toi qu'on parle… _répondit le chanteur, hilare.

_Ma réputation me précède alors ! Je te laisse, à plus tard !_

_Ok ! Amuse-toi bien ! Ah, Yukki ! _s'écria-t-il, celui qu'il cherchait arrivant enfin._ Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ? Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?_

_Euh… Oui, bien sûr._

_Viens par là._

Docile, Yukki le suivit non sans se poser quelques questions. L'attitude de Hyde était on ne peut plus étrange, quand même… Voilà qu'il l'entraînait dans la première pièce venue, qu'il vérifiait soigneusement que personne ne passait dans le couloir et qu'il le regardait maintenant avec l'air de ne pas trop savoir par où commencer… Hyde avait-il des problèmes ? Ce n'était pas son style, ce genre de cachotteries, et encore moins ces hésitations, en vérité… Yukki s'assit sagement et l'encouragea du regard à se lancer, d'autant que son étrange attitude commençait à lui faire légèrement peur, pour le coup…

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas facilement inquiet, mais là tu m'intrigues… Tu as l'air si sérieux…_

_C'est parce que ce dont je veux te parler est sérieux, justement, _répondit gravement le chanteur.

_Ok. Là tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Ou alors c'est ton fils ? _s'inquiéta le batteur.

_Non non, tout le monde va bien, rassure-toi. _

_Bon._

_Je voudrais surtout que tu ne prennes absolument pas mal ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? Tu sais que je t'adore et que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis…_

_Euh… _bredouilla Yukki sans comprendre. _Oui, je sais._

_Alors voilà, c'est à propos des lives..._

_Les lives ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?_

_Non non, si ce n'est… Bon, je vais y aller franchement. Est-ce que toi, tu serais contre le fait que Sakura-chan participe ?_

Voilà, ça y était, il l'avait dit. Des mois qu'il y pensait, qu'il tournait et retournait ça dans sa tête et enfin il l'avait dit à voix haute. Bien sûr cette idée avait l'air totalement, parfaitement absurde, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'était entendu dire ces mots… Sakura avait quitté le groupe, et pas vraiment la tête haute, voici des années de cela… Il n'avait jamais souhaité revenir, cela n'avait jamais été une question plausible. Et puis Yukki avait fait partie de la famille dès son arrivée. Même avant d'être officiellement membre du groupe, même les premiers temps où il les dépannait simplement. Il était déjà très ami avec Tetsu avant même de les rejoindre, et quant à Ken et Hyde, cela c'était fait tout de suite. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement, aussi ? Yukki était sympa comme tout, intelligent, droit, bosseur comme pas deux, et il était un excellent public, toujours le premier à rigoler des bêtises des uns et des autres… Alors cela n'avait pu que fonctionner entre eux quatre. C'était pour cette raison que Hyde avait autant pris des gants et qu'il se sentait aussi mal… Est-ce que Yukki aurait l'impression de n'être qu'un remplaçant, même après tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il le prendrait mal ? Hyde avait même un peu honte de lui poser une telle question, en vérité… Mais il était si préoccupé à stresser qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Yukki avait surtout l'air surpris, vu qu'il était en train de s'imaginer qu'on allait lui annoncer une nouvelle affreuse…

_Sakura ? _répéta-t-il bêtement.

_Comprends-moi, Yukki. Sakura-chan est lui aussi un ami important à mes yeux. Et qu'on le veuille ou non, il a fait partie de notre histoire. Sachant que nous jouerons les chansons qu'il a contribué à faire vivre, je trouverais ça normal… Et je suis sûr que ça plairait aux fans… _expliqua rapidement Hyde.

_Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais une tête pareille ? _soupira Yukki, plutôt soulagé. _J'ai bien cru que c'était quelque chose de grave !_

_Tu n'es pas fâché ? _comprit Hyde.

_Fâché ? Pourquoi je le serais ?_

_Mais parce que tu es notre batteur, et depuis longtemps maintenant… Tu es le seul. Et je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je t'appréciais moins ou que je voulais t'écarter ou que…_

_Hyde, _répliqua Yukki en riant, _détends-toi. Comme tu l'as dit je suis là depuis un moment et je te connais assez du coup, pour savoir que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu as eu cette idée uniquement parce que tu adores Sakura et que tu trouverais ça légitime, pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Qui penserait ça de toi, voyons ?_

_Je suis si soulagé ! J'avais peur de me montrer si égoïste ! _souffla Hyde en s'asseyant en face de lui, plus à l'aise désormais.

_Quand on te connaît, c'est assez logique en fait, que tu penses ça. Tu veux que ton ami ait sa part de reconnaissance._

_Il n'est même pas au courant. Personne ne l'est à part toi maintenant, c'est juste une idée et je devais t'en parler à toi en premier._

_J'apprécie le geste. Mais tu as oublié un détail : moi aussi j'aime bien Sakura, tu sais. Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ? A supposer que lui soit d'accord, moi j'en serai content, rien d'autre, _assura-t-il doucement.

_Tu es vraiment super, Yukki !_

_Je crois surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que tu avais le plus peur de parler de ton idée. Je me trompe ? _devina-t-il.

_On ne peut rien te cacher_… murmura Hyde en évitant de le regarder.

_Hyde, je ne vais pas te dire n'importe quoi juste pour te faire plaisir… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tetsu ne voudra jamais, _expliqua-t-il franchement.

_Je sais… C'était stupide…_

Oui en fait, maintenant que c'était sorti de sa tête et que cela avait été explicité à haute voix, Hyde se rendait bien compte de l'absurdité de la chose… Quand bien même Yukki avait une réaction positive, il ne fallait absolument pas compter sur une réaction similaire chez leur leader. Même pas en rêve. Il s'était passé trop de temps. Il s'était dit trop de choses, aussi. Hyde avait encore le souvenir de la dispute mémorable qui avait eu lieu, la dernière fois qu'il avait mis Sakura et Tetsu dans la même pièce… Cela faisait des années, mais il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Ils en seraient venus aux mains, si Ken n'avait pas haussé le ton. Hyde avait tellement espéré qu'avec les années, Tetsu finisse par lui pardonner… Mais rien à faire : Sakura avait bien failli causer la perte du groupe et dès lors, Tetsu l'avait rayé de sa vie. Aussi facilement que cela. Tout retour en arrière semblait impossible, alors le faire venir aux lives… C'en était même risible, maintenant qu'il y pensait un peu…

_Non, c'était une chouette idée, _assura Yukki,_ vraiment. Pour Ken, ça ira sûrement. Pour Tetsu, en revanche…_

_Il ne voudra jamais. Comme tu l'as dit._

_Enfin je ne sais pas… _reprit Yukki, ennuyé de le voir si triste. _Vous avez reparlé de cette histoire, récemment ?_

_Non. Pour Tet-chan, c'est comme si Sakura était mort. Et il se met en colère si j'en parle._

_Ça ne change pas ?_

_Tet-chan a la rancune tenace… _lâcha Hyde avec amertume.

_Une des choses que j'aime le plus chez Tetsu, c'est sa droiture et sa franchise. N'empêche qu'entre nous, il devrait apprendre ce que c'est que le pardon, parfois…_

_Tet-chan ne donne pas de seconde chance…_

_Peut-être parce que tu n'oses pas approfondir le sujet ?_

_On s'est tellement déchirés quand c'est arrivé… Et là on va fêter nos 20 ans dans quelques mois… Je ne veux pas gâcher la joie qu'on a de tous se retrouver._

_Ok mais en attendant, toi tu en souffres._

_De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'espérais qu'ils soient à nouveau amis…_

_Amis, peut-être pas… Mais Sakura présent à ces concerts aurait pu être un beau geste. _

_Merci de comprendre aussi bien, _fit Hyde en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

_Comprendre quoi ?_

_Tet-chan ?_

Hyde faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Il adressa un regard paniqué à Yukki, tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps au juste le leader était là, et ce qu'il avait entendu. Quoi que ce soit, ce serait terrible ! Car Hyde pensait ce qu'il disait : il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête, alors qu'ils s'affairaient à ces deux concerts si significatifs pour eux… Se disputer ou froisser Tetsu était donc la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Mais le leader souriait, ce qui fit penser à Yukki qu'il venait d'arriver et n'avait probablement saisi que la dernière phrase de Hyde. Soulagés, les deux complices se détendirent, alors que Tetsu les trouva étrangement silencieux :

_Je vous croyais partis ! Tout va bien ?_

_Oui, on discutait simplement._

_Je vous cherchais, enfin surtout toi Yukki, parce qu'apparemment ta voiture gêne un camion, dans le parking…_

_Ah merde. Bon de toute façon j'allais partir ! A la prochaine ! _lança le batteur en se dépêchant.

_Ok !_

_Je vais y aller aussi… _lança Hyde, s'apercevant que l'heure tournait.

_Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux… Et je ne parle pas que de maintenant d'ailleurs._

_Tout va bien, rassure-toi._

_Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu dors bien ? _s'inquiéta le bassiste en s'approchant de lui.

_Arrête un peu, quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? _s'écria Hyde en reculant. _C'est énervant à la fin !_

_Mais je voulais juste…_

_Je sais bien ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, tu… !_

_Papa !_

A la porte, se tenait son fils et derrière lui, sa mère et ex femme de Hyde, Megumi. Ils tombaient bien mal, mais c'était la faute de Hyde : c'est lui n'était pas en avance… En effet, leur séparation cordiale depuis quelques années leur avait permis de conserver de bons rapports. Et parce que leur fils avait souffert de leur divorce, quand bien même il s'était fait sans cris ni larmes, Hyde avait eu l'idée de parfois dîner tous les trois, comme avant. Megumi avait trouvé l'idée excellente et Hiroki en était toujours très content. Ce soir donc, il était prévu une petite soirée en famille, puisque leur fils passait avant tout. Par manque de chance, ils étaient tombés bien mal. Gêné, Hyde alla embrasser son fils en tentant de sourire et de dissiper la colère qui commençait à monter.

_Hiroki ! C'est déjà l'heure ?_

_Je tombe mal ? _murmura Megumi en s'approchant._ Vous vous disputiez ?_

_C'est rien, _chuchota Hyde en les poussant tous deux dans le couloir, sans un regard en arrière.

_C'est rare… Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_Non, c'est complètement idiot. Ah merde, attends-moi un instant, je reviens._

Hyde rebroussa chemin pour revenir à l'intérieur de la pièce, alors que Tetsu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait à la fois triste et stupéfait. Si Megumi et Hiroki n'étaient pas arrivés, il se serait pris un savon monumental, il le savait. Hyde n'avait ce regard noir et cette voix tremblante qu'il cherchait à dominer, uniquement quand il allait être hors de lui. Le truc, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'était fait engueuler. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait de mal… Qu'avait-il pu faire pour l'énerver ? Il ignorait que Hyde ne supportait plus, pour une raison bien précise, que Tetsu le materne ainsi. A vingt ans ce n'était pas gênant, à quarante, c'était bizarre. D'autant plus qu'ayant un enfant, Hyde ne voulait plus être traité comme tel. Il savait que Tetsu ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il l'adorait, mais de plus en plus, Hyde ne le supportait plus. Pour ne rien arranger, cette histoire avec Sakura avait resurgi dans sa mémoire ce soir alors qu'il parlait avec Yukki, et il était à cran, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et c'était souvent. Néanmoins Hyde était du genre à regretter immédiatement de s'être emporté… Surtout avec Tetsu. Et surtout quand c'était sa faute. C'est pourquoi il était revenu, parce que sinon il passerait une mauvaise soirée. Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher avec lui.

_Tet-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_Excuse-moi… Tu avais raison, je suis un peu fatigué… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça._

_C'est pas grave… _sourit Tetsu, soulagé qu'il s'excuse et ne semble plus fâché. _Mais je suis là tu sais, si tu as un problème ._

_Je sais. Bonne soirée Tet-chan, et encore désolé._

_Bonne soirée._

Voilà qui était mieux. Hyde put ainsi retrouver Megumi et leur fils et avoir l'esprit plus tranquille, même si tout ceci l'avait pas mal préoccupé… Quand il démarra la voiture, il avait à cœur de mettre ceci de côté puisque c'était la soirée de Hiroki, mais c'était sans compter sur Megumi, à qui il n'avait jamais tellement pu cacher ses états d'âme, et qui si elle n'était plus sa femme, restait son amie…

_Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux ? _demanda-t-elle, habituée à les voir unis comme les doigts de la amin.

_Non, je suis un peu à cran c'est tout… _

_Papa est fâché ?_

_Pas du tout bonhomme, _répondit Hyde en regardant son fils à travers le rétroviseur intérieur, _j'ai un sale caractère, c'est tout. Mais je suis content maintenant, parce qu'on va passer une bonne soirée, _affirma-t-il en souriant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre assez énigmatique, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais il est conçu de manière à prendre du sens une fois la fic terminée ou du moins, avancée. Ceci étant, cela permettra peut-être à certaines d'échafauder des hypothèses :)**

**Chapitre 2**

_Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?_

_Sakura-chan…_

Bon et bien comme ça, c'était gagné… A dire vrai, en parlant avec Yukki, en l'entendant spéculer sur la réaction de Tetsu, Hyde avait envie de lui dire que le bassiste ne serait sûrement pas le seul à mal réagir… Il savait bien que Sakura avait tourné la page et que pour lui aussi, certains sujets étaient tabous… Mais comme il était moins entêté que Tetsu et qu'il y avait moyen de discuter avec lui même quand il était en rogne, Hyde avait tenté, ce soir là. Autour d'un verre dans son appartement, comme cela leur arrivait parfois, ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles… Et quand Hyde avait commencé à parler des lives, ce qui représentait pas mal de ses préoccupations actuellement, il avait tout naturellement dérivé sur un certain sujet… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Sakura ne le prenait pas vraiment bien. Cela dit, Hyde n'aurait pas cru que cela soit à ce point. En voyant son ami tirer une tête pas possible, Hyde se dit en buvant une gorgée de sa bière que la prochaine fois ses idées, il se les garderait pour lui, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

_Ote-toi tout de suite cette idée du crâne, et je te défends bien d'en reparler !_

_Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous, de me traiter comme un gosse incapable de se servir de ses dix doigts ? _s'énerva Hyde en reposant brutalement sa bière sur la table.

_Excuse-moi… _fit aussitôt Sakura, surpris par sa réaction.

_C'est bon._

_Non, je tiens à m'excuser. Mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais pensé ça, pas vrai ? Tu n'as besoin de personne pour arriver à tes fins, je pense qu'on le sait tous. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté._

_Tu le penses vraiment ? _

_Quoi donc ?_

_Je ne sais pas… _soupira Hyde, l'air fatigué tout à coup. _J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, aussi loin que j'aille dans mes objectifs… Vous tous, vous n'y croyez pas._

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Comme si vous qui me connaissez de près, vous n'étiez pas dupes. Vous savez que je ne suis pas ce que je veux faire croire…_

_Ah, j'ai compris. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi en fait ! _s'exclama Sakura. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

_Qui ça ?_

_Tetsu, cette bonne blague ! Il continue ?_

_Oui… _avoua Hyde, gêné.

_Et tu n'arrives pas à l'arrêter parce quand tu le fais, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre et tu t'en veux de lui faire de la peine…_

_Comment tu peux me connaître aussi bien ?_

C'était exactement cela. Le problème de Hyde, c'était que c'était tout noir ou tout blanc, et que le concept de nuance lui était très peu familier. Alors quand il disait quelque chose, il ne prenait pas de gants et cela prenait des proportions folles, alors que s'il n'avait pas autant attendu, les choses auraient pu être réglées plus simplement… Et puis Tetsu avait toujours été un sujet délicat. Chaque fois que Hyde en avait assez et qu'il explosait, comme l'autre fois, il culpabilisait aussitôt. Exactement comme Sakura l'avait dit. Tout ceci n'avait l'air de rien, mais plus de dix ans à supporter une situation sans trop savoir comment, a de quoi user un homme… Hyde n'en pouvait plus. Même s'il n'avait pas eu cette idée à propos de Sakura, tôt ou tard il aurait été à cran quoi qu'il en soit. Cela n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses, c'est tout.

_Hyde, ça fait dix ans ou pas loin qu'on a cette discussion, _soupira l'ex batteur, désolé pour lui._ Même un amateur le saurait. Tu n'avances pas. Avec lui, je veux dire._

_Je ne peux pas avancer. Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, je ne me reconnais pas du tout dans son regard. Il voit quelqu'un de tellement bien… Tellement génial… Et quand je le vois me regarder comme ça, ça me rend malade. S'il savait…_

_Il n'a pas à le savoir, _coupa sèchement Sakura._ Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt._

_Mais pourtant…_

_En fait, tu préfèrerais encore qu'il te déteste. Tu te sentirais presque mieux parce que tu ne mentirais plus. Mais en même temps, tu le perdrais… Enfin c'est ce que tu crois._

_J'ai pensé à lui dire, souvent… _avoua Hyde, sans oser le regarder de peur de le mettre en colère.

_Hyde, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as tout ce que tu voulais. Ta carrière, que ce soit VAMPS ou avec eux, est au sommet. Tu es l'un des artistes les plus respectés. Tu as un enfant magnifique… Que peux-tu vouloir de plus ?_

_Je veux… me sentir bien._

_Mais c'est dans ta tête que ça se passe. Tu as tout pour te sentir bien. Pourquoi tu te laisses bouffer par des bêtises ?_

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Depuis qu'on travaille sur ces deux concerts, ça m'obsède… Peut-être parce qu'on n'avait pas travaillé ensemble depuis un moment… Peut-être le côté symbolique de ces concerts… Mais chaque fois que je le regarde, je voudrais disparaître._

_Et toi, pour y remédier, _lança Sakura sur un ton léger, _tu voulais me caser au milieu de vous, à ces concerts ? Tu as rarement de mauvaises idées, mais là ç'en est une belle !_

_Mais tu le mérites ! _se défendit Hyde.

_Ça, ça se discute. Et de toute façon là n'est pas la question._

_Où est-elle alors ?_

_Je ne veux pas. La terre entière pourrait être d'accord, que je refuserai._

_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis._

_Bien sûr que si, _assura Sakura très tranquillement._ Parce que moi, je ne vis pas dans le passé. C'est fini pour moi. L'Arc c'est mon passé, et il ne reviendra pas. _

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ? _fit le chanteur, hésitant.

_Quoi ?_

_Quand il y a quelques années, tu as dit à peu près cela, publiquement… Je me suis toujours demandé…_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Tu as été heureux ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_J'ai l'impression que ça a été si facile pour toi de tourner la page… Ca n'aurait pas été étonnant que même en sachant ça impossible, tu aies souhaité revenir… Juste le penser. Si ça a été si facile… est-ce que ça te plaisait d'être avec nous alors ?_

_Facile ?_

_Sakura-chan… _commença-t-il, sentant qu'il était allé trop loin.

_Facile ? Je me suis fait traîner dans la boue, j'ai vu les portes se fermer une à une à mon nez ! J'ai laissé tellement de plumes dans cette connerie et tu viens me dire que ça a été une promenade de santé, alors que mieux que n'importe qui au monde, tu sais ce que ça a été ? Tu deviens con ou quoi ?_

Mortifié, Hyde resta fixé sur le sol, incapable de le regarder. C'était n'importe quoi. Il disait n'importe quoi. Comment pouvait-il avoir la cruauté de dire cela à Sakura, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Dire cela à l'un de ses meilleurs amis… Il ne tournait vraiment plus rond. Il croyait que ces trois années passées avec VAMPS régleraient la question. Trois années avec d'autres personnes, en aucune façon liées à la plus sombre période de sa vie. Des gens avec qui il s'éclatait, il se sentait tellement différent… VAMPS, c'était la libération. Un endroit où il se donnait sans compter, sans craindre de décevoir personne, sans surveiller ses gestes… Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien et c'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs, qu'il ne lâcherait pas ce projet malgré le retour de son principal groupe. Cela lui avait fait du bien… mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. On ne règle rien par une fuite en avant. Au contraire, lorsqu'on est de nouveau confronté à ses démons, c'est d'autant plus dur… A l'heure actuelle, Hyde se sentait misérable. Menteur, tricheur, incapable… Autant d'adjectifs qui lui collaient à merveille, pensait-il. Il était tout simplement fatigué.

_Excuse-moi… Je dis n'importe quoi. En fin de compte, Tet-chan a peut-être raison de me couver… Je ne suis qu'un abruti incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit._

_Ce qui se passe surtout, _rétorqua Sakura, passablement énervé,_ c'est qu'à force de te traiter comme un handicapé, tu en deviens un ! Si tu ne vas pas dire à Tetsu de se trouver un chien ou une copine, ou un copain je m'en fous, pour jouer les mères poule s'il aime tellement ça, c'est moi qui irait ! _

_Non ! _s'affola Hyde.

_Mais alors quoi ? C'est maso, ce que tu fais ! Complètement maso ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te laisser faire si ça te déplait, enfin ! Tu ne lui dois rien !_

_Je lui dois tout au contraire, et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi, _répondit-il sérieusement.

_Et donc, tu vas payer ta dette toute ta vie en n'étant jamais capable de te détacher de lui ?_

_Au fond, que ça me coûte ou pas, peu importe… Je le lui dois. Aussi longtemps que je ne pourrai pas me pardonner, je ne peux pas lui faire de mal…_

_On fait tous des erreurs, Hyde. Et j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet. On est toujours puni, quel que soit le temps que ça prend, ça aussi je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'à un moment donné, on doit arrêter de payer._

_Sakura…_

_Tu as un enfant adorable. Il devrait occuper toutes tes pensées. Tu es devenu une personne très bien. Tu l'as toujours été, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Et cette personne bien a fait un bel enfant et a une vite bien remplie. C'est tout ce qui importe. Le reste, c'est ton esprit névrosé qui l'amplifie._

_Et si…_

_Tu vas dire une connerie, _l'arrêta Sakura, _je connais ce regard que tu as._

_Et si on lui disait ?_

_J'aime pas quand j'ai raison._

_Je suis sérieux._

_Tu vas me mettre en rogne si tu insistes. Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va t'avancer ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de lui dire ? Une ! A part pour soulager ta conscience dans le cadre de je ne sais quelle psychanalyse merdique !_

_On ne mentirait plus, comme ça ! _s'écria Hyde désespérément. _Et toi, tu pourrais enfin…_

_Regarde-moi et essaie de comprendre ce que je te dis : au risque de passer pour le pire des salauds, _fit Sakura avec un air à faire froid dans le dos, _je te l'affirme : je mentirai jusqu'à la fin et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en empêcher ! T'es allé trop loin maintenant, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous et si tu t'avises de le dire à Tetsu, tu peux faire une croix sur moi !_

_Sakura… Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? _

_Parce que je veux te protéger. On dirait que cet imbécile et moi avons encore un point commun. Et ce n'est pas le seul…_

Il fallut pas mal d'efforts à Hyde pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Parce qu'il était faible et incapable de s'en sortir seul, voilà à quoi il était condamné : à voir les gens qu'il aimait se couper en quatre pour lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Ken, Yukki, Sakura, Tetsu… Tous les quatre, méritaient mieux que ses mensonges. Et le temps passant, en parler devenait de plus en plus tentant. Mais plus à Sakura, trop impliqué. En parler, mais à qui ? Qui pourrait l'écouter sans le juger, et comprendre ? D'ordinaire, la réponse évidente était 'Tetsu'. Là bien sûr, c'était hors de question. Surtout pas Tetsu.

* * *

><p>Vint le jour d'une nouvelle rencontre en groupe. Alors que cela n'aurait dû être que joie, bonheur, que de préparer ces concerts, Hyde y allait à reculons. Il était le premier arrivé. Et il sentait que si Yukki était le second, il craquerait. Peut-être parce que le batteur était le plus à même d'écouter calmement ? Parce qu'il était le moins impliqué ? Alors il pria pour que ce soir Ken, pour ne pas trahir sa promesse à Sakura. Les nombreux médicaments que Hyde prenait pour le sommeil, pour le stress, pour à peu près tout, commençaient à brouiller sa vision des choses… Il se sentait en permanence dans du coton, depuis quelques jours… incapable de mesurer grand-chose, et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait. Pourvu que ce soit Ken en premier, afin qu'il soit vraiment dissuadé d'être trop bavard… Mais ce fut Yukki qui arriva vers lui.<p>

_Salut, _lui lança-t-il, angoissé à l'idée de ne pouvoir tenir sa langue.

_Salut ! Tu es seul ?_

_Oui, on dirait bien._

_Ça tombe bien qu'on soit les premiers. Je repensais à l'autre jour…_

_Oublie ça. C'était une mauvaise idée, _le coupa Hyde sombrement.

_Tu en parlé à Sakura ?_

_Oui. Il refuse._

_Je comprends… dis-toi que tu as fais ce que tu pouvais._

_Si seulement c'était vrai…_

_T'as pas l'air bien. Sakura a mal réagi ? _devina Yukki.

_Il n'a pas été enchanté…_

_Mon pauvre, toi qui pensais juste à lui faire plaisir… hé, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés quand même ?_

_En quelque sorte, _murmura Hyde, se sentant de plus en plus tiraillé par l'envie de se confier.

_Allez, ça s'arrangera. Il t'adore._

_C'est un peu ça le problème…_

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien. C'est juste une idée à oublier._

_Ça aurait plu aux fans en tout cas. Et ça aurait vraiment bouclé la boucle, Sakura avec nous sur scène… _fit pensivement Yukki.

_Pardon ?_

Tetsu. Et cette fois contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait entendu. Peut-être pas tout, mais au moins la fin. Hyde le savait rien qu'en voyant son visage. Une expression de surprise, mais aussi un début de colère… Comment à chaque fois que le nom de Sakura était prononcé devant lui. Au début, Hyde eut peur. Et puis c'était peut-être son esprit qui était troublé par les médicaments qu'il avait pris à hautes doses ce matin, mais il sentit la colère monter lui aussi. Sakura ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait rien mérité d'ailleurs. Et le traiter comme un pestiféré commençait à lui être insupportable. Hyde oublia totalement son envie de préserver la bonne ambiance du moment, de ne pas se disputer ni rien… Il serra les poings et sentit la colère monter presque comme s'il la cherchait, comme s'il voulait exploser.

_C'est pas vrai, il place des micros sur nous ou quoi ? _chuchota Yukki, craignant une scène.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? _demanda le leader.

_Rien du tout, _trancha Hyde.

_Yukki, explique-moi ! _somma-t-il.

_Hola vieux, sur un autre ton. Tes airs de caporal chef, très peu pour moi, _rétorqua le batteur, qui n'avai pas apprécié le ton.

_Je voulais demander à Sakura de jouer avec nous aux concerts. Le premier soir. Mais rassure-toi, il refuse, _répondit Hyde sèchement.

_Tu oses penser à ça après ce qu'il a fait ? Ce qu'il nous a fait ?_

_Tet-chan…_

_Que tu aies décidé de le voir toujours, ça te regarde même si c'est une mauvaise idée ! _s'emporta Tetsu. _Mais ça… Tu a oublié dans quel état tu as été pendant des mois ? Comment je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère par sa faute ? Si tu as oublié ça, pas moi !_

_La ferme ! _explosa Hyde, n'en supportant pas davantage.

_Hyde, calme-toi, je t'en prie… _murmura Yukki, très mal à l'aise.

_Arrête de me parler comme ça ! _poursuivit Hyde, la tête lui tournant tout à coup._ En quelle langue je dois te le dire ! Je ne suis pas ton employé ni ton gamin ! Arrête, tu entends ? Je ne supporte plus ! Je ne te supporte plus ! _

_Hyde, tu pousses un peu là… _s'affola Yukki.

_Je vais devenir fou ! Arrête de me regarder comme tu le fais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien chez moi, pour que quelle que soit la connerie que je fasse, tu me pardonnes à la seconde ? Tu dois m'en vouloir ! Tu dois me détester, quand je te parle comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune fierté nom de dieu ! Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois ! Je suis la pire des personnes ! Je te mens depuis des années tout en sachant bien à quoi tu penses !_

_Hyde… _trembla le bassiste, incapable de répliquer.

_Et alors ? Tu me pardonnes encore une fois ? C'est moi, alors je peux te parler comme ça ?_

_Bon excuse-moi mais c'est pour ton bien !_

Yukki lui colla une baffe, n'ayant trouvé que cela pour qu'il se taise. Mais de toute façon le mal était déjà fait, Tetsu était parti en claquant la porte. On aurait dit que Hyde avait voulu cela. Il voulait cette dispute. C'était insensé puisqu'il jurait le contraire quelques jours à peine auparavant… Mais les choses avaient dérapé et Yukki n'y comprenait rien. Tout cela était plus complexe qu'il n'y semblait. Il y avait autre chose que cette histoire de concerts… Mais quoi ? que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Et puis… Hyde avait un regard bizarre… Il ne semblait pas être lui-même. Yukki ne pouvait pas savoir que se bourrer de médicaments à hautes doses, au bout d'un moment joue sur pas mal de choses… La claque eut l'effet escompté puisque Hyde le regarda l'air hébété, comme s'il reprenait conscience.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et apparemment, Tetsu non plus. Quel est le problème, Hyde ? Tu n'as que des amis ici. Quelque chose ne va pas, on le sait tous. Mais t'en prendre à lui comme ça, c'est pas toi, ça._

_Yukki…_

_Tu… tu ne vas pas pleurer ? Hein ? Non, parce que moi tu sais, les larmes, j'ai du mal à… et merde, _lâcha-t-il en voyant ses yeux humides.

_Pardon. Excuse-moi, _se reprit Hyde en passant rapidement la main sur ses yeux.

_Tu es complètement épuisé. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrives ? Je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que ça restera entre toi et moi._

_Yukki… _hésita-t-il, fortement tenté,_ comment tu ferais si… tu avais un secret. Un secret qui pourrait faire beaucoup de mal, et notamment à la personne que tu aimes le plus ?_

_Je suppose… que je le garderai._

_Mais quand tu n'y arrives plus ?_

_Alors je trouverai quelqu'un de sûr à qui le confier, _fit Yukki avec un regard montrant qu'il était là.

_Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sûr, mais si j'en parle… Sakura va…_

_Sakura ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?_

_Sakura-chan et moi… Il y a quelque chose qu'on est seuls à savoir._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Ca me fait bien plaisir que cette fic vous plaise ! Ce chapitre là devrait fournir pas mal d'éléments de réponses (je vous ai dit que ça ne serait pas une longue fic ****:) ****)**

**Chapitre 3**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De quoi s'agit-il, Hyde ?_

_Je…_

_Tu peux me le dire. Et je pourrai peut-être même t'aider ? _supplia presque Yukki, sentant qu'il allait le faire flancher, s'il insistait encore un peu.

_Je ne…_

Hyde planta son regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes. Et il hésita davantage, alors. Yukki voulait l'aider. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas par curiosité, s'il insistait de cette façon… Et puis ce n'était pas son genre, en plus. Ce serait tellement bien, de lui parler… Hyde était pratiquement sûr qu'après, il se sentirait beaucoup plus léger. Libéré, même, en un sens. Pourtant pour bien faire, cela ne devrait pas être à lui, qu'il devrait raconter toute l'histoire. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, qui devait savoir… mais qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pas cette fois. C'était trop énorme, et il avait passé tellement d'années à mentir, que jamais il ne pourrait se rattraper… Mais peut-être que Yukki comprendrait, lui ? Peut-être qu'il aurait des mots réconfortants ? C'était vraiment tentant… Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, tout ce tapage avait fini par alerter Ken, qui débarqua vers eux à ce moment là, coupant ainsi à Hyde toute envie de se confier :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Les portes claquent, ça hurle de tous les côtés et… Ca ne va pas ? _s'arrêta-t-il net, en voyant la mine déconfite du chanteur.

_Ils se sont disputés. Avec Tetsu._

_Avec Tetsu ? Voilà autre chose ! Et pourquoi ?_

_Ca mon vieux, si je le savais… _soupira Yukki.

_Et où il est maintenant, Tetsu ?_

_Aucune idée._

_Eh bien tu ne sais pas grand-chose, toi. J'y cours._

Puisque visiblement Hyde était entre de bonnes mains, Ken pouvait donc sans problèmes aller retrouver Tetsu, qui ne devait probablement pas être en très bon état, lui non plus. Il n'aimait pas quand le ton montait… Tetsu était du genre à éviter le conflit autant que possible. Cela dit, il ne fallait pas trop le chercher non plus, on pouvait le trouver assez vite, si on l'asticotait un peu trop… Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant et de qui c'était la faute, Ken ne pouvait faire autrement que d'aller le voir afin de le réconforter, et de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Bien sûr, même si Ken était à la traîne sur pas mal d'évènements actuels, il avait des yeux et il savait s'en servir. Et tout comme Yukki –qui avait quand même une longueur d'avance, lui-, il ne lui avait pas échappé que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait dans le coin. Que Hyde était étrange, différent… Et que l'entente avec Tetsu n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu être… Cela l'avait bien interpellé, mais il n'aurait pas cru que les choses tourneraient ainsi…

Il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner où Tetsu était. Il avait assez peu d'imagination et il n'était pas du genre à verser dans le mélodrame en partant traîner Dieu sait où sous la pluie… Il était donc forcément dans le petit bureau du fond, où il venait pour passer des coups de fil tranquillement, travailler un peu quand il voulait changer de chez lui… Il ne pouvait être que là. Ken colla son oreille à la porte, et il entendit du bruit. Bingo.

_Tetsu ? C'est moi… Je peux entrer ?_

_Oui._

_Tu veux qu'on en parle ? _demanda le guitariste à peine entré.

_Même si je le voulais, je ne saurais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer._

_Si tu me racontais ?_

_Il… s'est mis à me crier dessus…_

En fait, Tetsu n'avait pas l'air en colère ou quelque chose de cet ordre… Non, comme il venait de le dire, il n'avait strictement rien compris. Rien vu venir, rien trouvé à dire, et rien compris. Une vraie douche froide. Cela lui avait coupé toute envie de s'énerver, du coup, parce qu'il avait trop de questions en tête actuellement… Alors il rapporta à Ken toute la scène qui s'était déroulée, et ce de façon aussi précise que possible, parce qu'il avait comme des blancs. Tout ceci semblait l'avoir littéralement assommé, en fin de compte. Et attristé, aussi. Ken le perçut à mesure que Tetsu avançait dans son récit… Il était vraiment triste, et c'était bien normal après tout : lui qui détestait les éclats de voix, venait de se prendre la tête sévèrement avec son meilleur ami… On aurait été triste pour moins que cela. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le leader soupira longuement, pas plus avancé. Raconter ne l'éclairait pas davantage.

_Voilà. Tu en sais autant que moi._

_Là, j'avoue que c'est étrange…_ fit Ken en hochant la tête, sans comprendre plus.

_Si tu l'avais vu, Ken… Si tu avais vu son regard… _murmura Tetsu les yeux dans le vague. _On aurait dit qu'il me détestait. Qu'il me haïssait profondément._

_Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons. Personne ne t'adore autant que lui._

_Tu n'étais pas là. Il n'y avais rien d'autre que de la colère dans son regard. Je sais qu'il se passe un truc avec moi, parce qu'il est bizarre depuis un moment…_

_Hyde a toujours été bizarre, si tu veux mon avis, _objecta Ken, dans une tentative d'humour qui ne fut pas relevée.

… _mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour qu'il me parle comme ça ?_

_Mais tu n'es pas en colère ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Moi, s'il m'avait dit le quart de ce qu'il t'a sorti, ami ou pas, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, crois-moi ! _lâcha Ken avec humeur. _Mais tu as l'air juste triste…_

_Je ne comprends pas… _murmura Tetsu, peu préoccupé par cette question._ Alors comment est-ce que je peux réparer, si je ne comprends pas ?_

_C'est pas toujours à toi de faire l'effort, mon vieux. D'autant que c'est lui qui pète un plomb, donc à lui de s'expliquer. Après tout, si on a quelque chose à dire, on le dit simplement, sans détours._

_Il ne risque pas de le faire, il ne me parle plus. Depuis qu'on est en pause, il ne me parle plus…_

_Tetsu, ne le prends pas mal, mais… Il a une vie, hein. Un enfant, une carrière à côté… Il a une vie bien remplie._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tetsu lui confiait cela. Bien sûr, c'était plus une remarque en passant, qui n'appelait pas forcément à une quelconque réponse… Mais Ken le voyait bien… Tetsu était nostalgique d'une époque révolue. Une où ils étaient beaucoup sur les routes, inséparables, et en particulier Hyde et lui. Ils se disaient tous, ils étaient capables de passer la journée ensemble et de trouver le moyen de s'appeler encore le soir… Et avec le temps, c'était passé. L'amitié était toujours aussi forte, elle était juste moins fusionnelle et surtout, tout ne tournait plus autour de cela. L'époque où Hyde n'avait pas d'amis en dehors des membres du groupe, où il n'osait pas agir, bref où sa timidité prenait le pas sur tout, était révolue. Il s'était enhardi, professionnellement comme personnellement, et il pouvait marcher seul. Mais cela, Tetsu ne l'avait jamais totalement accepté. Ken le savait parfaitement, et il n'avait jamais réellement cautionné cela. Mais cela, Tetsu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'entendre… Et Ken savait pourquoi. Seulement il ne savait pas s'il devait forcer Tetsu à l'admettre ou non.

_Je pensais qu'on survivrait à tout ça. Que rien ne changerait._

_Mais Tetsu… Qu'est-ce que tu espérais au juste ?_

_Je croyais… Peu importe. Je rêvais juste._

Et il se ferma. Il avait cette expression typique signifiant que la discussion était close et qu'on ne lui arracherait plus rien. Pour avoir déjà essayé par le passé, Ken savait qu'insister était juste une perte de temps. Et puis l'essentiel avait été dit. Quant à arranger les choses… S'il avait bien compris, cela dépendait quand même pas mal de Hyde et de ce qui se passait dans sa tête apparemment bien remplie…

Hyde qui adoptait la même attitude à peu près, sans le savoir : il ne dirait rien. La venue inattendue de Ken l'avait en quelque sorte réveillé avant qu'il ne se confie. C'était moins une. Et maintenant, il regardait son téléphone sonner entre ses mains. Yukki, que la sonnerie irritait un peu, tenta un vague :

_Tu ne réponds pas ?_

_C'est Sakura-chan…_

_Et ? Vous ne vous êtes pas engueulés au point que tu ne répondes pas, non ?_

_Non… Mais je ne suis pas capable de lui parler, là. J'ai besoin d'air._

Sur ce, il posa son téléphone sur la chaise et sortit. De l'air, car il se sentait complètement confiné, ici… Et tellement, tellement fatigué… La tête lui avait presque tourné, lorsqu'il s'était brusquement levé… Décidemment, de l'air frais ne pourrait lui faire que du bien… Resté seul avec le téléphone toujours bruyant, Yukki ne se posa pas 36 fois la question, lui. Après tout, si l'un ne voulait rien lui dire, peut-être que l'autre serait plus facile à convaincre…

_Bon, il ne m'en voudra pas… _décida-t-il en décrochant. _Allo, Sakura ? Non, c'est Yukki._

_Oh ? Je me suis trompé de numéro ? _fit une voix étonnée.

_Non non, c'est bien le portable de Hyde, mais il est… sorti._

_Ah. Comment tu vas toi, puisque je t'ai ? Ca faisait longtemps._

_Bien… enfin je crois, _avoua Yukki, hésitant sur le fait qu'il faisait bien ou pas.

_Tu crois ? _répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

_Il vient de se passer un truc bizarre et je crois que tu pourrais m'éclairer._

_Un truc bizarre ? Raconte._

Après tout, hein… Au pire il n'apprendrait rien de neuf, si Sakura se montrait aussi buté que son ami… Au mieux, il aurait moins l'impression de naviguer en plein brouillard… Il avait donc tout à y gagner. Et puis Sakura avait, qu'il veuille les divulguer ou pas, des réponses, cela ne faisait aucun doute, vues les paroles de Hyde un peu plus tôt. Il lui raconta donc tout de la dispute qui avait éclaté dans cette même pièce, Sakura ne l'interrompant pas une fois. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, qu'il répondit simplement :

_Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute._

_Ta faute ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_J'aurais dû être plus clair. J'ai mal pris le fait qu'il me propose de venir… Et au lieu de rester calme et de lui expliquer pourquoi, je l'ai braqué en m'emportant. C'est pour ça qu'il a pété un plomb aujourd'hui._

_Non, Sakura. Enfin si, peut-être, j'en sais rien. Mais je crois qu'il se passe un truc pas net… Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure… Il semble épuisé en ce moment et… Et puis il y a ce truc. Ce truc dont il refuse de me parler parce qu'il dit que s'il le fait, tu lui en voudras._

_Ecoute Yukki, _se crispa aussitôt Sakura, _te vexe pas mais y a des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir._

_C'est ce que je me disais aussi, sauf que là ça a un impact sur le groupe et je me sens un peu concerné, tu vois, _répondit Yukki sur le même ton.

_Très bien, _lâcha l'ex batteur après quelques secondes de silence._ Ecoute je n'en démordrai pas : tu ne sauras rien, ni toi ni personne. Mais je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps déjà._

_Quoi ça ?_

_J'arrive._

_Quoi, ici ?_

_Ouais, ici. C'est moi le problème au fond, alors je vais expliquer à Tetsu qu'il peut me rayer de sa vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de croiser sa route à nouveau. Il peut me détester en silence, mais il n'a pas à énerver Hyde avec ça. Ces conneries durent depuis trop longtemps, après tout s'il a un problème, je suis dans l'annuaire, hein !_

_Je ne suis pas sûr que parler à Tetsu maintenant soit…_

_A tout de suite._

Pour le coup, Yukki eut envie de se décerner la palme du roi de la gaffe. Non seulement il n'était pas plus avancé, mais en prime il venait de provoquer une autre dispute. Parce que quand Sakura débarquerait ici d'ici pas tard, il y en aurait un qui lui tomberait dessus à bras raccourcis, et un autre qui se sentirait bien mal… En plus il avait senti Sakura passablement agacé sur la fin, alors tant qu'à ce qu'il vienne, Yukki espérait qu'il se calme en route, au moins… Quelle journée ! Et elle n'était même pas encore terminée, cela promettait. Alors Yukki alla l'attendre dehors. Il ne réussirait sûrement pas à le faire revenir sur ses pas, mais enfin il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre… Alors il attendit, légèrement nerveux. Et enfin, Sakura arriva. L'apercevant de loin, il vint à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air calmé, pour le coup. C'était déjà ça. Néanmoins, Yukki tenta quand même de le dissuader :

_Sakura écoute, la situation est… Je crois que tu vas envenimer les choses. Tu devrais laisser les choses se régler…_

_Au point où ça en est… _fit simplement Sakura en entrant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Au moins, ça n'avait pas traîné. Ken avait fini par faire sortir Tetsu de sa tanière, mais manque de pot, c'était au moment où Sakura arrivait. Ken n'avait rien contre leur ex batteur, lui. Au contraire il était même dans le même cas de figure que Hyde : il avait conservé de bons liens d'amitié, ils se voyaient de temps à autres –ils avaient même formé un groupe ensemble, après tout-… Pour Ken, Sakura était clean et tout le reste appartenait au passé. Ceci étant, il savait que ce tout ceci provoquerait comme réaction chez leur leader, et il se crispa aussitôt, n'osant saluer Sakura à qui il se contenta de sourire, légèrement crispé.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, _rétorqua Sakura avec ironie.

_Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _répéta Tetsu, qui aurait pu grogner, s'il avait été un chien de garde…

_Je suis venu te parler, alors cesse de me regarder comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne me fais pas peur et que j'aurais le dessus si tu cherches la bagarre. Parler, c'est tout ce que je veux. T'en es encore capable, non ?_

_Et que peux-tu bien avoir d'intéressant à me dire ? _demanda Tetsu, le regard noir.

_Ceci : je n'ai pas et je n'aurais jamais l'intention de chercher à renouer quoi que ce soit avec vous. En tant que groupe, je veux dire. Si j'en ai donné l'impression à Hyde au point qu'il me fasse cette proposition, j'en suis désolé et c'est ma faute. Mais rassure-toi : tu n'as pas à me supporter. _

_Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord._

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner et d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste te donner un bon conseil._

_Je serai curieux de l'entendre, _répondit sarcastiquement Tetsu.

_Tu vas le perdre. _

_Quoi ?_

_Tu le perds, _répéta tranquillement Sakura._ En agissant comme tu le fais, et je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention au départ, tu l'éloignes de toi. Et on sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas ça, non ? Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-le. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, pas plus maintenant que quand j'étais là. Arrête de croire que tu sais tout, que tout est noir ou blanc et que tu as toutes les réponses. Ecoute-le, fais attention à lui mais comme il le faut. Sinon tu vas le perdre._

_Faire attention à lui ? _manqua-t-il de s'étrangler. _Parce que tu as fait attention toi, en le trahissant de cette façon ? Il te faisait confiance et toi tu as mis en péril le groupe et votre amitié pour te shooter ? _

_On ne parle pas de moi, Tetsu, _répondit Sakura, visiblement touché._ Tu crois faire attention, tu crois être présent… Mais tu serais étonné de voir tout ce que tu rates, juste parce que tu ne l'écoutes pas._

_Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? _le défia-t-il alors.

_Disons que tu devrais te demander pourquoi il réagit comme ça avec toi. Arrête de prétendre que tu le connais par cœur, parce que tu en tellement persuadé que tu ne prends plus le temps de le regarder. Et tu te goures du tout au tout._

_Et c'est moi qui croit tout savoir ! _s'écria Tetsu, qui se contenait depuis le début pour ne pas exploser. _Tu reviens ici pour donner des leçons après tout ça ? Je rêve ! Tu te fiches de moi ? _

_Ne t'en prends pas à lui !_

_Hyde ?_

Ken et Yukki, à voir leur tête, eurent probablement la même pensée au même moment, à savoir « il a vraiment une sale tête ». Hyde était plutôt pâle et avec les cernes qu'il avait, il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Toujours l'air épuisé, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes à tout moment… Il faisait peur à voir. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'interposer entre les deux, ce qui rappela à Ken une vieille scène déjà vue, et de crier assez fort pour les faire taire.

_Ça suffit, c'est comme il y a plus de dix ans ! Quand vous ne cessiez pas de vous disputer… Vous ne devriez pas ! Vous étiez amis, avant._

_Avant qu'il ne gâche tout, oui ! _rétorqua Tetsu, qui n'avait plus une once de patience en lui.

_Sakura-chan n'a…_

_Tais-toi, _le coupa l'ancien batteur.

_Mais… Je t'en prie… _le supplia Hyde, sur un tel ton que les autres échangèrent des regards surpris et de totale incompréhension.

_Hyde, je te l'ai dit l'autre fois : n'y pense même pas, _répliqua durement Sakura.

_De quoi tu parles ? De quoi il parle ? _s'impatienta Ken. _Dites quelque chose !_

_Peu importe : sors d'ici, j'en ai assez entendu ! _vociféra Tetsu.

_Tet-chan, non ! _

_Dehors !_

_Typique… _se moqua Sakura. _Mais tu sais que j'ai raison, Tetsu. Le réveil sera douloureux. _

_Je me fous de tes conseils, tu… !_

_Assez ! J'ai dit stop ! _hurla Hyde si fort que Yukki se précipita vers lui de peur qu'il ne tombe.

_Hyde, calme-toi je t'en prie, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé…_

_Vous ne comprenez pas…_

_Hyde, non ! _s'affola Sakura, voyant à son regard ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_Vous ne comprenez rien. C'était moi…_

_Quoi ? _demanda Yukki.

_C'était moi._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci Cha pour ta longue review sur le précédant chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 4**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _demanda Ken, qui n'osait pas tirer lui-même les conclusions.

_Tu as compris… Ce n'était pas Sakura-chan._

_Hyde, si tu dis encore un seul mot… _somma le concerné.

_Il n'a rien fait de mal. Jamais, vous comprenez ? Jamais. C'était moi qui…_

_C'est… C'est tout ce que tu trouves ? Pour le défendre, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que ça ?_

Tetsu aurait voulu parler d'une voix plus forte, montrer sa colère… Et sa voix n'était que tremblante, presque suppliante. Il refusait obstinément de croire à ce qu'il devinait déjà. Pour lui, Hyde tentait encore de protéger Sakura. A cette époque, Hyde avait tout tenté pour le justifier. Tetsu n'ignorait pas que ces deux-là étaient liés par une amitié très forte. Et une fois de plus, Hyde tentait de couvrir Sakura, voilà pourquoi il racontait de telles absurdités. C'était ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, forcément. Sinon… Malheureusement dans le regard de Hyde, il ne lisait rien d'autre que de la culpabilité. De la honte, aussi. Et s'il ne mentait pas ?...

_Je n'invente rien._

_Il invente tout au contraire. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ne le croyez pas, _s'affola Sakura, _il est crevé, il raconte des conneries. Viens avec moi toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! _somma-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

_Pas si fort… 'me sens pas bien…_

_Attends lâche-le, _intervint Yukki en soutenant Hyde, _il n'a pas l'air bien._

_Hyde… Parle clairement. Je n'ose pas comprendre… _demanda encore Ken. _De quoi tu parlais ?_

_Il y a des années de ça, quand Sakura-chan a quitté le groupe… _répondit Hyde sans oser le regarder. _Il a payé pour ce que j'avais fait._

_Attends, attends… Tu es en train de me dire, de nous dire… que c'était toi qui… te droguait ?_

_Oui._

_Que Sakura ne l'a jamais fait ? _interrogea Ken avec difficulté.

_Oui._

_Et qu'il a endossé la responsabilité à ta place ?_

_Oui._

_Sakura, est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

_Je ne répondrais pas à ça. Merde Hyde, à quoi ça a servi alors, ce qu'on a fait ! Tu m'avais juré de ne rien dire, jamais ! Tu as tout gâché ! _vociféra l'ex batteur.

_Je refuse de croire ça._

Pour Tetsu, le savon qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt n'était déjà plus d'actualité. Il était même presque dérisoire, comparé à ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux… C'était comme une mauvaise blague. Et pourtant il connaissait assez Hyde pour voir qu'il était tout à fait sérieux en ce moment. Et dans sa tête, les informations tournaient à toute vitesse sans aucune cohérence… Le comportement de Hyde à l'époque et aujourd'hui… Ses mots où il s'accusait d'être un menteur… Son état actuel qui n'était pas très reluisant… Cette révélation insensée que Tetsu rejetait encore de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celui qu'il avait protégé de tout durant toutes ces années, qu'il avait aimé plus que n'importe qui, pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi, soit en réalité la cause de tout le malheur qui leur était tombé dessus. Cet événement qui avait failli les détruire de l'extérieur via les médias, mais aussi de l'intérieur, puisqu'ils se déchiraient à cette époque… Celui qui avait fait tant de mal au groupe était donc Hyde ? Et pire que tout, il avait été assez lâche pour laisser un autre endosser une aussi lourde responsabilité ? Comment Tetsu pouvait-il accepter une telle chose ?

_Tet-chan…_

_Dis-moi… Dis-moi que tu mens. C'est pas grave si tu cherches à le défendre, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais dis-moi que tu viens d'inventer tout ça, _le supplia-t-il presque.

_Non. C'est maintenant que je dis la vérité. Tout le reste était un mensonge._

_C'est pas vrai…_

_Toutes ces années, tu m'as traité comme si j'étais irréprochable… Tu n'as jamais douté de moi, tu ne me crois capable d'aucune mauvaise intention… Tu crois tout ce que je raconte sans vérifier… Comment je pouvais supporter ça en sachant que je t'ai trompé et qu'une personne à laquelle je tiens a payé pour moi ? _murmura Hyde.

_Non…_

_Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas à le détester. S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois haïr, c'est moi. Je suis celui qui a tout brisé, qui a failli gâcher tes efforts… Celui qui nous a fait tant de mal… C'était moi._

_Alors… _réalisa Tetsu tout à coup,_ quand tu as eu cette dépression… J'ai cru que c'était le choc, la perte de Sakura… Et ce n'était que de la culpabilité ?_

_Il a tellement souffert, à cause de moi… _murmura Hyde, sentant les larmes monter. _J'ai essayé cent fois à cette époque, de le faire changer d'avis. Je voulais avouer. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire._

_Tu m'as menti… tu m'as menti tout ce temps… tu m'as laissé dire toutes ces horreurs sur lui alors qu'il… n'a rien fait ? _souffla Tetsu en regardant Sakura, choqué.

_Je suis désolé._

_Tu te droguais et je n'en savais rien ?_

_Je suis désolé, _répéta Hyde entre ses larmes.

_Je ne te connais pas. _

_Tet-chan…_

_Tu… tout ça, je n'en savais rien… Je ne te connais pas du tout, en fait ! _fit-il froidement._._

_Je n'ai pas menti… pas sur tout. Et je suis stable depuis cette époque. J'ai arrêté tout ça immédiatement après. Je ne voulais plus que ça se produise…_

_Cette cure pour ta dépression, quand tu es parti un temps, c'était… _se rappela alors Tetsu.

_Un centre de désintoxication, oui._

_Une vraie farce… _fit Tetsu avec un petit rire sans joie.

_Mais maintenant, je suis…_

_Tu es clean ? _somma Tetsu, d'une voix rendue vibrante par la colère. _C'est ce que tu vas me dire ? Alors que tu as l'air défoncé et que tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ? Tu es clean, là ? Menteur !_

_Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'affola Yukki en voyant le leader fouiller dans les poches de leur chanteur énergiquement.

_Et ça ? Hein ? _explosa Tetsu en sortant un flacon de comprimés.

_Ça…_

_C'est ses médocs. Le médecin lui prescrit, _expliqua Sakura le plus calmement possible, en reprenant le flacon. _C'est parfaitement légal._

_C'est un médecin qui le met dans cet état ? Tu veux me faire croire ça ?_

_C'est pour ses insomnies et le stress… Mais je crois effectivement qu'il abuse de la dose._

_Tu crois ? _vociféra le bassiste._ T'en es pas encore sûr ? T'as vu sa tête ! Comment se fait-il qu'on ait pu se planter à ce point ? _acheva-t-il en regardant les deux autres.

_Ecoutez, je sais que vous devez avoir des milliards de questions et de reproches, je serai sûrement comme vous à votre place. Mais là il a besoin de repos, alors remettons ça à plus tard. Je vais le ramener._

Sakura avait utilisé un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Il imaginait facilement ce que Yukki, Tetsu et Ken pouvaient bien ressentir en ce moment… Ni plus ni moins qu'un sentiment de trahison. Ils devaient être en colère, ils devaient vouloir tout savoir… C'était leur droit évidemment, mais Sakura, qui avait digéré tout cela depuis bien longtemps et avait plus d'une longueur d'avance sur pas mal de choses, décida que le chanteur n'était pas assez en bon état pour le supporter maintenant. Des années de mensonge venaient d'exploser en plein vol et Hyde en était littéralement épuisé. On aurait dit qu'il allait perdre conscience d'un instant à l'autre. Alors il le souleva pour le porter, signifiant que la discussion était close pour le moment. Et de toute façon, Tetsu était déjà parti.

_Tu peux passer par la case hôpital tout de suite à mon avis, _remarqua Yukki.

_T'as raison._

_Je t'accompagne._

_Yukki… _tenta Ken, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

_Et quoi ? Il a fait des conneries alors on se laisse mourir dans son coin ? C'est ta façon de penser ? C'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de nous. Vous venez, toi et Tetsu ?_

_Je…_

_Très bien. Si vous voulez des nouvelles, vous avez mon numéro._

Une fois sortis, Sakura déposa Hyde à l'arrière, puis il monta à l'avant de sa voiture avec Yukki. Dire qu'il avait tellement redouté ce moment… S'il avait toujours dit à Hyde de se taire, c'était parce qu'il savait à coup sûr que cela se passerait de cette façon. Pourtant quelque part et maintenant que c'était fait, Sakura, pour la toute première fois, se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien agi. Car enfin… Si Hyde était dans cet état, c'était le résultat d'années nombreuses rongé par la culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas tenu tellement plus longtemps de toute façon. S'il avait parlé à l'époque des faits, peut-être que la réaction de Tetsu aurait été identique, mais au moins Hyde n'aurait pas passé des années à souffrir comme cela… Avait-il réellement bien fait de lui interdire d'en parler ? Quel immense gâchis… Il mit le contact et prit la route dans un silence total, Yukki ne semblant pas décidé à parler. Sakura se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, au juste. Il ignorait le sentiment de Yukki sur tout ceci, puisqu'il avait réagi avec sollicitude par rapport à Hyde, ce qui était étonnant… Yukki avait beau être sympa, il n'allait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, non ? Il devait bien en penser quelque chose…

_Yukki… Comment ce fait-il que tu réagisses comme ça ?_

_Je suis en colère._

_Pardon ?_

_Je suis en colère contre lui. Alors je veux qu'il m'explique, _répondit simplement le batteur.

_Ecoute Yukki, c'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à l'époque, Hyde avait des ennuis…._

_Pas ça, _l'arrêta Yukki._ C'est trop facile de juger quelqu'un qui se drogue ou qui boit, sans savoir pourquoi il en a été réduit à ça. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

_Alors que veux-tu savoir ?_

_Pourquoi il t'a laissé payer ? Et pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ça, ça m'intéresse. Je veux savoir aussi comment quelqu'un peut vivre une dizaine d'années en mentant comme ça. Je veux comprendre à quoi rime tout ce cirque._

_Cette dernière réponse là, tu l'as. Tu n'as qu'à le regarder, _répondit Sakura en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur._ Voilà comment il vit. A coups de tranquillisants et d'antidépresseurs. Pas tout le temps. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Mais ces concerts, ça l'a retourné… Surtout que plus Tetsu agissait comme il le fait avec lui, plus il culpabilisait… Il a recommencé à en prendre quand vous vous êtes revus pour préparer ces lives, à ce que je sais._

_Et on n'a rien vu. On est bien inutiles._

_Yukki à l'époque, je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite non plus. Quand je l'ai pris la main dans le sac, j'avais déjà quelques mois de retard. Quand on s'applique à cacher la vérité, il faut être sacrément soupçonneux pour voir ce qu'il en est._

_Et tu t'y connais dans ce domaine, _lâcha Yukki sombrement.

_Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir._

_Oh mais c'est le cas, _répliqua Yukki en haussant le ton._ Tu accuses Tetsu de tout savoir, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre. Tu as cru être un héros ? Agir au mieux ? Mais ce sont vos mensonges qui le foutent dans cet état, je te signale.._

_C'est comme… Un engrenage, _répondit Sakura en fixant la route d'un air fatigué._ Au début je lui ai dit de ne rien dire aux autorités. Je me disais que si seul le groupe savait la vérité ça irait. Mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tetsu a régi comme tu le sais, avec moi. Hyde a pris peur à ce moment là. Il savait que s'il lui disait la vérité, il réagirait comme ça et qu'il le perdrait. Alors… ça nous a échappé. Le mensonge est devenu total, je lui ai dit que trois personnes de plus ne feraient pas une différence pour moi et qu'il valait mieux que pour eux aussi, je sois le coupable. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde._

_Je ne comprends pas Sakura. J'essaie, mais je ne comprends pas, _répondit Yukki sincèrement.

_C'est pourtant un simple calcul, si tu y penses : vaut-il mieux moi, le batteur plutôt que le chanteur, le plus populaire des membres, destiné à une grande carrière ? Si c'était moi ils avaient une chance de s'en remettre, ce qui a d'ailleurs été le cas. Si c'était Hyde, c'était cuit, je peux te le garantir. Et Ken et Tetsu auraient payé aussi, par extension. Par ailleurs et traite-moi d'arrogant si tu veux parce que c'est probablement le cas, j'avais les épaules pour encaisser. Hyde n'aurait jamais pu endurer ça._

_Là, je te rejoins, _acquiesça Yukki en se rappelant tout ce qui avait été dit sur Sakura à ce moment là.

_Et c'est toute sa vie, _tenta-t-il de le persuader._ Il ne peut que chanter. Et à l'époque il n'avait que ce groupe. Moi j'aime ce que je fais, mais lui… C'est autre chose. Ca l'habite complètement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette passion. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. _

_J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse faire tout ça pour quelqu'un. Je sais que tu l'adores, mais… _réfléchit Yukki à voix haute.

_Ça peut sembler difficile à comprendre, mais quand j'ai connu Hyde, j'étais quelqu'un de différent. Je n'avais pas vraiment de but, j'étais plein de préjugés. J'étais vraiment un con. Ce gars là, il m'a rendu meilleur. Tu peux rire, si tu veux, je sais que ça a l'air idiot… N'empêche que moi qui ne savait rien, j'ai appris pas mal de choses avec quelqu'un de si cultivé… Je suis devenu un type pas trop mal , je crois. Et je me suis toujours promis que je lui renverrai l'ascenseur._

_Tu ne lésines pas sur les moyens._

Cette remarque fit sourire Sakura. Yukki était quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête, et il avait l'intelligence de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et d'accepter, et même de demander qu'on lui explique les choses. C'était une bonne chose, et Sakura se sentait presque soulagé de pouvoir parler librement de tout ceci, après tout ce temps… En parler avec Hyde tournait souvent au désaccord, et puis il était au cœur de l'histoire… Alors que Yukki était une tierce personne. Et pouvoir ainsi tout lui dire, Sakura n'aurait pas pensé que ce soit aussi facile. Il faut dire que tout était révélé maintenant, alors autant tout dire jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que Ken réagirait comme lui ? Sakura savait que Ken ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rester avec Tetsu en ce moment, il ne l'en blâmait pas. Il espérait juste que son amitié avec Hyde survive à cela. Quant à Tetsu… Eh bien ses actes à venir restaient un mystère total. Est-ce que la colère et le choc perdureraient ? Est-ce que lui aussi voudrait tout savoir comme Yukki ? Sakura l'ignorait. Il savait juste que même si récemment Hyde ne supportait plus l'attitude du leader à son égard à cause de sa culpabilité, le chanteur ne supporterait pas, même maintenant, que Tetsu s'écarte de lui.

_Et puis soyons honnêtes Yukki, _reprit-il enfin,_ et pardonne-moi si je suis direct. A cette époque, cet idiot était déjà complètement dingue de Tetsu. _

_Je m'en doutais, _répondit-il simplement.

_C'était réciproque, mais tu parles, ça leur aurait demandé trop de cran ! _soupira-t-il._ Sauf que j'ai vite compris que Hyde ne supporterait jamais que Tetsu sache la vérité à son sujet. Ca l'aurait tué. Déjà que quand ça a été moi, j'ai passé la nuit entière à l'assurer que je ne me détournerai pas de lui…_

_Sauf que des années plus tard, ce lien est devenu comme une punition…_termina Yukki à sa place.

_Exact. Il aimait que Tetsu le regarde comme ça et soit aux petits soins pour lui. Et à cette époque il s'est cru indigne de lui donc il a voulu l'oublier, c'est pourquoi il s'est marié. Et ce qui autrefois lui faisait plaisir, c'est devenu insupportable avec le temps. Le regard de Tetsu, il ne pouvait plus le soutenir… Surtout quand je revenais dans la conversation et qu'il entendait des choses à mon sujet…_

_Mais qui vous dit que si vous lui en aviez parlé, il n'aurait pas compris ? Tetsu n'est pas un monstre._

_Je te l'ai dit, Tetsu a été si violent avec moi qu'on n'était pas certains qu'il réagisse mieux avec Hyde…. Et tu sais comme c'est : les jours passent, et on n'arrive plus à avouer… quand ce sont les années, c'est pire. C'est aussi bête que ça._

_Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé. Le jour où tu as décidé de tout ça. Je veux savoir._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos réactions ! :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Hyde fut emmené auprès d'un médecin, probablement bon pour un solide lavage d'estomac. Et ensuite, Sakura avait insisté pour qu'il reste là cette nuit. Des soins, de la nourriture saine, du repos… Voilà qui ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et qui donnait un peu de répit, pensait-il. Le chanteur s'était laissé faire sans protester, d'ailleurs durant le trajet non plus, il n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Il était probablement trop choqué par ce qui s'était passé… Trop abattu aussi, pour songer à protester. Et puis au point où il en était, Sakura pouvait bien tout déballer… Tout était fichu, de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu durant toutes ces années finalement, c'était un sursis.

En attendant que Hyde en ait terminé avec les examens et qu'ils puissent le voir, Yukki et Sakura sortirent se poser un peu plus loin, après avoir marché quelques instants. Yukki jeta alors un coup d'œil à son téléphone, qui n'indiquait aucun appel. Il aurait bien aimé que Tetsu ou Ken s'intéressent, mais c'était sans doute trop tôt. De plus en plus, l'idée d'un immense gâchis germa dans l'esprit de l'actuel batteur… Il ignorait comment les choses allaient tourner, et il n'avait même pas très envie d'y songer maintenant. Il n'avait pas oublié sa dernière question qui plus est, et Sakura n'avait pas dans l'idée de se défiler. Yukki voulait tout savoir, et bien soit. Il commença un peu comme on se jette à l'eau en ayant peur qu'elle soit trop froid : hésitant, après une grande inspiration, et en fermant les yeux.

_Hyde a changé brusquement… Je ne sais pas à partir de quand c'était. J'ignore quand ça a commencé, je te le jure, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais réagi aussitôt. A cette époque on tentait d'écrire, alors on se voyait peu tous les quatre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas besoin de répéter. Mais Hyde et moi on continuait à se voir… On sortait beaucoup tous les deux. Et puis progressivement, il s'est mis à sortir moins… _continua Sakura, comme si cela devenait plus facile au fur et à mesure._ J'ai cherché, je te jure que j'ai cherché, mais je me demande encore comment j'ai rien vu venir comme ça. Pourtant aujourd'hui ça me semble tellement évident ! On se voyait moins et quand on se voyait, il était fatigué ou irritable… Il ne restait pas longtemps… Il avait des émotions exacerbées, lui qui à l'époque était si calme… Putain quand j'y repense…_

_Sakura, c'est fait. On se dit tous qu'on avait toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre une situation une fois qu'elle est passée, mais on est tous pareils : on ne voit rien quand ça se passe, même si c'est sous notre nez. Et contrairement à ce qu'on croit, le fait de bien connaître quelqu'un a plutôt tendance à faire qu'on se voile la face._

Yukki accompagna ses dires d'une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant… Sakura n'avait jamais raconté cela à personne. Et bizarrement, même si cela lui faisait un peu de mal, il sentait que cela lui ferait aussi du bien, au final. Il en avait besoin, d'une certaine façon. Et Yukki l'encourageait du regard à poursuivre, se montrant attentif… Mais ce n'était pas évident. Pas du tout. Tandis qu'il racontait ces prémices, Sakura se demandait encore comment il avait pu être si aveugle, si lent à réagir. Il s'était posé ces questions probablement des centaines de fois, au cours des années écoulées. Et jamais il n'avait trouvé de réponse satisfaisante… Là encore, surtout qu'il en parlait à voix haute, c'était le même sentiment de culpabilité qui dominait. Et cela, Yukki le vit bien. C'est pourquoi contrairement à son attitude sur le trajet, il cessa d'être dur, comprenant que Sakura avait déjà été assez puni. Et sans doute que Hyde aussi.

_Je devais l'idéaliser un peu, sûrement, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais pensé… _reprit-il dans un murmure. _Je me disais qu'il était malade… Puis qu'il avait des soucis… J'ai tout envisagé comme explications idiotes voire absurdes et tu ne sais pas le plus beau ? Je suis arrivé à m'en convaincre ! _

_Tu te sens de continuer ? _demanda Yukki, le voyant vraiment mal à présent.

_Au point où j'en suis…_

_Alors je t'écoute._

_Ça s'est pas passé aussi vite, mais je me souviens qu'un jour j'ai eu des soupçons. Enfin j'étais à des lieus de m'imaginer la cause de tout ce cirque, mais je ne pouvais plus prétendre que rien ne se passait : le temps filait, et Hyde empirait. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids alors qu'il n'était déjà pas bien épais, ses sautes d'humeur étaient nombreuses… Plein de trucs clochaient. Je ne pouvais plus croire à un souci de passage ou quelque chose de ce genre. Alors je lui ai franchement posé la question. Jusque là j'avais tenté, mais à l'époque j'étais un rien trop franc… Et j'avais sûrement dû le braquer. Cette fois là, j'ai vraiment tenté d'y aller doucement._

_Et alors ?_

_Ça n'a rien donné de plus, d'abord. Il s'est énervé, il m'a dit que je devais lui foutre la paix, qu'il allait très bien et qu'il en avait marre qu'on lui pose cette question. J'ai supposé que Tetsu devait la lui avoir posé avant moi, alors._

_C'était le cas ?_

_Ouais. Tu penses bien que Tetsu aussi avait vu qu'un truc clochait, _répondit Sakura en souriant presque._ Sauf que comme ils se voyaient mois pour ne pas dire pas du tout durant cette période, Tetsu avait moins d'éléments que moi._

_Ils ne se voyaient plus ? _s'étonna Yukki, qui trouvait la chose impensable.

_Tu peux deviner pourquoi. Hyde me l'avait avoué depuis pas mal de temps déjà… Des mois… Un soir qu'il avait bu plus que d'habitude, j'ai eu droit au couplet larmoyant sur Tetsu… Ce qui n'a fait que confirmer ce dont je me doutais déjà, d'ailleurs. Au début il pensait vraiment qu'il confondait tout, que ça lui passerait…_

_Mais ça ne lui est jamais passé, _termina Yukki pour lui.

_Voilà. Hyde n'a même pas envisagé les autres hypothèses, à ce que je sais : il refusait de lui dire, persuadé que ça gâcherait tout. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il se plantait peut-être, qu'il pourrait même être surpris… Rien n'y a fait._

_Il le voyait moins alors, à cause de ça ? _

_Déjà, oui. Et en même temps Hyde avait encore la lucidité de comprendre qu'il tournait mal. Et il ne voulait pas que Tetsu le voit comme ça. Hyde n'a jamais vraiment eu aucune pudeur avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il finissait par me voir quand j'insistais. Mais Tetsu, c'était pas possible. Rien que l'idée que Tetsu puisse comprendre la raison de son état, ça le rendait sûrement malade. Enfin c'est ce que je crois, _répondit-il sur l'air de quelqu'un qui a réfléchi à la question des dizaines de fois.

_On aurait dit… _hésita Yukki, _qu'en fait Hyde attendait que tu devines… Enfin c'est bizarre ce que je dis, mais…_

_Tu y viens aussi ?_

_Tu veux dire que tu le penses ?_

_Ça m'a pris des années… J'ai rejoué le scénario dans ma tête tant de fois que par moments, je me demande si je n'ai pas inventé des trucs… Et quand je vois que Hyde ne sortait presque plus qu'avec moi, que quand on a repris nos activités, il parlait le moins possible aux autres, mais qu'avec moi… je me dis qu'en fait, j'ai loupé des tas d'appel à l'aide évidents, _termina-t-il sombrement.

_Sakura…_

_Mais on ne va pas pleurer sur mon sort, _se ressaisit-il en toussotant légèrement, embarrassé._ Bref ce jour là où j'ai voulu savoir son problème, je n'ai rien obtenu dans un premier temps. Alors j'ai usé de toutes les cartes, jusqu'à la dernière, celle qui ne pouvait que marcher. Puéril, mais efficace, le « si tu ne me dis rien, je vais parler à Tetsu et lui saura bien te faire réagir. Et si c'est pas le cas, alors je lui dirais ce que tu ressens pour lui »._

_Alors il a avoué ?_

_Même pas. Mais il a été assez effrayé par ma menace, alors que tu penses bien que j'aurais jamais fait ça. Il a donc dit qu'il avait des soucis… C'était incohérent au possible. Il m'a parlé de son père qui était malade, ce que j'ignorais… De Tetsu, de combien c'était difficile, chaque jour un peu plus… De ce succès qu'il ne gérait absolument pas… De plein de trucs sans queue ni tête… Comme s'il parlait tout seul plutôt qu'à moi._

_C'est pour ça qu'il est tombé dedans ?_

_Ouais. Aussi con que ça… Enfin presque._

_Presque ?_

_Ajoute à ça de mauvaises fréquentations, et là tu as le tableau gagnant… Mais j'y reviendrai. Je te l'ai dit, il m'a raconté ce qui se passait dans sa vie à ce moment là, mais il a bien pris soin d'éviter le sujet qui fâche. Pourtant il en a déballé… Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus soufflé, en dehors de son père en fait, c'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à garder la tête froide…_

_Mais pourtant vous étiez quatre à avoir ce succès… _tenta Yukki, un peu perplexe. _Et aucun de vous ne l'a mal vécu, sauf si je me trompe ?_

_Je ne parlerai pas pour Tetsu et Ken, après tout qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens ? Mais moi je pense qu'on n'était pas préparés. On a ramé un moment mais quand c'est venu, ben c'est venu._

_Je vois._

_Vas pas croire que je m'en plaigne ! _assura Sakura aussitôt. _C'était ce qu'on voulait, je ne crache pas dans la soupe. Mais c'était violent. Les fans, les concerts… Et puis Hyde était en première ligne, quand même. Je crois qu'il s'est mis une pression de dingue tout seul, en plus de celle qu'on avait par Tetsu ou les fans. Il a dû commencer à croire qu'on attendait trop de lui, qu'il n'était pas capable… je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, _avoua Sakura d'un air las._ Je crois qu'il était trop fragile. Et il avait peur de le dire. Surtout à nous. _

_J'aurais jamais cru ça. Il semble tellement… à sa place, aujourd'hui._

Yukki enchaînait les révélations étonnantes à gérer… Et bizarrement, celle-ci le choqua énormément. De là où il était, il avait toujours vu Hyde comme quelqu'un de certes, un peu plus réservé dans la vie, mais de totalement libre sur scène. C'était comme s'il se nourrissait des projecteurs, du public, du la musique… Penser que paradoxalement, toutes ces choses qui le faisaient vivre, avait un jour failli le détruire… C'était tellement incroyable. Bien sûr, Yukki savait bien que gérer le succès n'est pas si aisé. Certains se prennent la grosse tête facilement, par exemple, d'autres aussi ont du mal à gérer cela… Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être le cas de Hyde. Ou que ça l'est été à une époque. Non pas que Hyde soit spécialement fort, d'ailleurs ce qu'il apprenait démontrait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était juste… Etonnant, oui.

_Je ne pense pas que c'était différent à l'époque. C'est comme si d'un côté il désirait ça, il luttait pour… Je pense d'ailleurs que ce qui est arrivé lorsque je les ai quitté lui en a fait vraiment prendre conscience… Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait peur. Et puis y a pas eu que ça. Il trainait avec des types louches, je te l'ai dit. J'ai jamais trop su quand et comment il les avait connu, mais ça n'a pas aidé, loin de là._

_Comment tu as su ? _

_Un jour… Je l'ai suivi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : il avait beau m'avoir déballé pas mal de trucs, pour moi ça ne collait pas encore assez avec son attitude. J'ai cru qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'ai rien prémédité : un soir je suis tombé sur lui dans la rue, vraiment par hasard, mais il ne m'a pas vu. Il avait l'air vachement pressé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai suivi._

_J'imagine que tu as dû voir un truc qu'il ne fallait pas... _devina Yukki.

_Qu'il fallait plutôt, oui._

_Oui enfin, je me comprends._

_Je ne te fais pas de dessin : ruelle sombre, mecs louches, échange de billets contre une dose… Un vrai mauvais film, avec tous les détails._

_Putain… Je ne peux toujours pas le croire, _soupira Yukki en se frottant les yeux comme s'il tombait de fatigue.

_Ouais, c'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit toute la nuit. Ça m'a tellement assommé que je suis retourné chez moi comme un automate sans me montrer, limite avec la nausée. Et tu vas voir jusqu'où va la connerie : j'ai passé la nuit à me persuader que j'avais mal vu !_

_Sakura, c'est…_

_Non mais tu y crois, toi ? _le coupa Sakura en haussant le ton. _J'étais à quelques mètres, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait et non, je refusais quand même de le croire ! Faut vraiment croire que j'adorais cette andouille, pour me voiler la face même après ça !_

_C'est compréhensible. Je veux dire… Tu l'aimais beaucoup et tu ne voulais pas être déçu…_

_Oh épargne-moi ta compassion, Yukki. De la connerie, c'était tout ce que c'était. J'aurais dû me pointer, le tirer de là et lui coller deux baffes, puis direction la désintox' sans chercher à comprendre. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire, si j'avais été moins…_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi impulsif que tu te plais à le faire croire. Tu as voulu comprendre et en avoir le cœur net , pas agir comme ça._

_Ouais. Sauf que j'ai agi deux jours plus tard. Et que c'était déjà trop tard._

_C'était le jour où tu t'es fait…_

_Arrêter, oui, _acquiesça-t-il sombrement.

_Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu prendre à sa place ?_

_Quand les flics ont des preuves et des aveux, surtout des aveux, ils ne sont pas très regardant, tu sais. Et je suis plutôt bon acteur._

_Tu veux bien me dire comment ça a pu se passer ? Et comment tu t'y es pris avec Hyde, pour le pincer la main dans le sac ?_

_Ouais… Mais si tu veux bien Yukki, ce que je vais te dire, comme tout le reste, garde-le pour toi. Pour le moment. J'ignore comment on va gérer le cas « Tetsu »._

_Moui… _murmura Yukki, pas convaincu de l'efficacité de leurs trouvailles._ Je t'écoute. Je déciderai après._

**Suite des révélations ( :D) au prochain chapitre :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Dans le cadre de mes bonnes résolutions « reprenons les fics en cours », voici la suivante sur ma liste ! J'espère que malgré ce long moment sans update, la fic n'aura pas perdu tous ses lecteurs :)**

**Chapitre 6**

Sakura regarda l'écran de son téléphone rapidement. Aucun appel de l'hôpital, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en mesure de rendre visite à Hyde. Et par ailleurs il était lancé, et il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire maintenant. Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes. De toute façon, Yukki ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. C'était à la fois un soulagement et quelque chose de douloureux, ce grand déballage... Et il y avait tellement d'incertitudes au bout. La plupart du temps quand on se confie de cette façon, c'est aussi parce qu'on espère que la situation s'arrangera... Alors que là, franchement, Sakura peinait à voir comment cela pourrait être le cas. Mais probablement que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela. Alors continua son récit, soudainement pressé d'en finir.

_En fait, j'ai pris Hyde la « main dans le sac » comme tu dis, de la plus simple des manières : j'ai débarqué chez lui sans prévenir, deux jours plus tard. J'avais imaginé des tas d'options durant ce temps... Mais je m'étais dit qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je devais d'abord en parler avec lui clairement. Alors je suis arrivé avec l'intention de ne pas repartir avant d'avoir eu gain de cause. Ça me semblait être le mieux à faire, tu vois, _termina-t-il, comme pour justifier ses actions passées.

_Et cette fois, il a avoué ?_

_Bien obligé : cet imbécile avait tout laissé traîner dans sa chambre. Il dormait sur son lit, il ne m'avait même pas entendu arriver... C'était presque trop facile, tiens._

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Oh je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps : je l'ai attrapé et flanqué sous la douche -glacée, la douche-, pour le réveiller._

_J'imagine que ça a dû marcher... _remarqua Yukki, avec un petit sourire amusé malgré lui.

_Il était en pétard... Et défoncé. Ca fait plus de dix ans... et je suis encore écoeuré quand je repense à lui dans cet état... _confia Sakura avec peine. _Il est tellement différent, tellement odieux quand il est... enfin quand il était dans cet état._

_C'est fini maintenant... _murmura Yukki, trouvant que tout cela était déjà sur à entendre, alors à vivre...

_Oui, tu as raison. Je te passe les détails, mais entre la douche, le café noir et une paire de baffes, j'ai fini par le rendre sobre. À peu près._

_Je vois ça d'ici._

_On a parlé... _soupira Sakura en se frottant les yeux, comme si cette partie était un peu floue. _Je ne sais même plus combien de temps on a parlé... Au début il criait, il niait tout... Alors je me suis énervé aussi... On s'est engueulés, c'était pas beau à voir... Et c'est là que j'ai compris._

_Compris quoi ?_

_Qu'il ne cherchait pas à nier juste parce qu'il était convaincu de ne rien faire de mal ou pour que je lui foute tout simplement la paix... C'était qu'il était bien conscient au contraire, de la connerie qu'il faisait. Et il avait peur que j'en parle. Je crois que le fait que quelqu'un l'ai percé à jour lui a fait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en __train de faire. Et il n'a pas dû aimer l'image qu'il renvoyait... Il a eu peur pour notre carrière, nos amis... Alors il m'a supplié de ne rien dire. _

_Et tu as accepté, _termina Yukki.

_Non, j'ai refusé ! _S'exclama Sakura à sa grande surprise. _Je ne suis pas stupide : un drogué ne peut pas seulement s'en sortir en stoppant tout. Il doit être pris en charge. Et ii doit être soutenu. Et je me suis dit que si on voulait qu'il arrête, on ne serait pas trop de trois, au moins, à l'épauler. Mais il a commencé à paniquer, alors pour qu'il se calme, j'ai dit que ça resterait entre nous. Tout en pensant avertir Tetsu à la première occasion._

_C'était ce qu'il fallait faire..._

Yukki ne comprenait pas d'où sortait le décalage entre le discours de Sakura, et ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'au final, personne n'avait jamais rien su. Alors que s'était-il passé pour que Sakura, qui visiblement était bien décidé à faire les bons choix, choisisse de faire autrement à la fin ? Mais sa dernière réplique eut pour effet d'accabler Sakura un peu plus. Pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour voir que Sakura s'en voulait énormément. Cela crevait les yeux. Et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, il devait probablement se demander si à tel ou tel moment, il aurait pu faire autrement afin d'éviter que la situation en soit là aujourd'hui... On a beau savoir qu'y penser ne sert plus à rien, que le passé ne changera pas... Quelque part on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser éternellement certaines questions. Yukki regretta aussitôt le reproche qu'il avait formulé sans vraiment avoir voulu qu'il passe comme ça... Surtout quand Sakura posa sur lui un regard aussi triste que fatigué :

_Yukki, tu n'étais pas là. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, c'est facile de dire ça maintenant. Mais tu peux imaginer que si ça s'était su, Hyde s'en serait pris plein la figure... comme ce que j'ai vécu, quoi. On en a déjà parlé, tu sais qu'il n'aurait pas supporté. Et puis il a commencé à me parler du groupe, de ce que ça signifiait pour lui... C'était à la fois touchant et pathétique. Il était en pleine crise d'angoisse, un peu abruti par mon traitement de choc... Et en même temps qu'il me parlait, on aurait dit qu'il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait. J'avais l'impression de le voir se réveiller après un long moment passé dans le noir._

_C'est pour ça que tu as encaissé pour lui. Parce que « le chanteur aurait signé la fin du groupe », comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?_

_Je ne sais pas... Je n'en sais plus rien, _soupira l'ancien batteur. _C'est allé si vite. Si j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir posément, est-ce que j'aurais avoué à sa place ? Je n'en sais rien, pour être franc. Mais à ce moment là..._

_Comment ça s'est passé ? _Demanda Yukki, espérant ne pas aller trop vite.

_On a parlé une bonne partie de la journée... Il a tellement pleuré... Il jurait qu'il se soignerait, qu'il irait bien, que je devais l'aider... Il m'a supplié de l'aider, Yukki, _répéta-t-il les yeux humide, comme si seul cela justifierait la décision qu'il avait prise.

_Mais il ne pensait pas à... ce que tu as fait._

_Je sais bien. Mais je crois que quand les flics ont posé la question... Je pouvais juste me souvenir que quelques heures plus tôt, il me suppliait de l'aider... _souffla Sakura en inspirant profondément.

_Et après ?_

_Je lui ai fait promettre. De se désintoxiquer, d'arrêter ça. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre, qu'il avait peur de changer d'avis, alors je lui ai dit que j'allais l'emmener dans un centre et qu'on trouverait bien un truc à raconter aux autres pour expliquer son absence. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, _poursuivit-il plus rapidement. _Je lui ai dit « habille-toi. Prépare un sac rapidement ». J'avais bien conscience que si j'attendais qu'il soit en manque, alors il replongerait vite et il ne se souviendrait plus ce ce qu'il m'avait promis._

_Probablement, _acquiesça Yukki._ Son revirement soudain a dû être à cause de sa culpabilité ou d'une lucidité passagère... Mais je pense aussi qu'il ne fallait pas attendre qu'il soit dans une moins bonne phase..._

_C'est ce que j'ai pensé : tant qu'il était sincère, je devais l'emmener se soigner. Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais dans quelques minutes... Et dans ma voiture, j'ai chargé tout ce qu'il avait de compromettant chez lui avec l'idée de balancer ça à la décharge ou dans le premier endroit venu. Il n'y avait pas forcément beaucoup, c'était de la consommation personnelle, alors j'ai tout balancé dans ma voiture... _continua Sakura, le souffle court._ Mais il était déjà prêt et il avait peur d'être seul, de ce qu'il pourrait faire... Alors il est monté en voiture immédiatement._

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre..._

C'était étrange comme sensation. Yukki n'était pas en plein suspens, puisqu'il savait bien comment tout cela avait fini. Pourquoi alors, avait-il aussi peur d'écouter la suite ? Parce qu'une fois que Sakura aurait tout dit sans restriction, tout serait plus réel ? Peut-être que oui... Yukki garda bien des remarques pour lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de foutre tout ça dans ta voiture, au lieu de tout balancer aux toilettes ? », « mais pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu avant de prendre la route dans ces conditions ? ». Tellement de choses qui relevaient du bon sens, à tel point qu'il comprenait mal que Sakura n'y ai pas songé... Mais il ne lui fit part d'aucune de ses remarques. À quoi cela servirait-il maintenant, sinon à faire un peu plus de mal à Sakura, qui par ailleurs devait se dire lui-aussi que tout ceci avait été une grossière erreur ? Oui, décidément, tout cela était juste un immense gâchis...

_Oui, tu devines la suite. Ca n'a pas loupé. Contrôle routinier, le flic trouve que ça sent l'herbe -normal, on sortait de chez Hyde-... La fouille... Et tout ça dans ma voiture. J'avais beau être clean... _

_Oh non... _

_Allons Yukki, _fit-il avec un triste sourire, _c'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas la fin de l'histoire._

_Je sais bien, mais..._

_J'ai pas réfléchi tu comprends, _expliqua Sakura en regardant un point devant lui, _quand ils ont commencé à m'interroger. Surtout qu'ils m'ont reconnu, le « batteur de L'Arc », avec « le chanteur » sur le siège passager. Y en avait déjà un qui se marrait à moitié façon « ces artistes, tous les mêmes »... J'ai imaginé ce que ce serait pour Hyde... il pleurait déjà à moitié, il était mort de peur... Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots. Je me suis dit que c'était trop bête, qu'il venait juste de tout lâcher... Et puisque tout était dans ma voiture, alors... Je te l'ai dit : avec des aveux spontanés, ils ne cherchent pas plus loin. Surtout pour ce genre d'affaires. Alors pendant qu'on attendait, j'ai dit à Hyde : « ne dis rien. Tu ne savais pas. Tu m'accompagnais, tu ne savais rien »._

_Mais après... _murmura Yukki, la gorge sèche. _Quand on l'a interrogé, il n'a rien dit ?_

_Si, évidemment. Il a dit aux enquêteurs que c'était lui. Mais j'ai dit qu'il essayait de me protéger, et j'étais plus crédible que lui. Quand il est venu me rendre visite... C'est là que je lui ai dit une nouvelle fois de ne rien dire. Que ce serait ma responsabilité. Il a refusé, tu penses bien. Mais il était totalement apeuré, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir... Alors je l'ai persuadé. Je lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, que de toute façon je m'en sortirai... qu'il devait se casser au plus vite en cure... Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit..._

_Et il t'a écouté._

_J'ai bien cru qu'il ne le ferait pas. Les premières semaines, j'avais peur qu'il craque. Et après, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... Le mensonge avec le temps, est de plus en plus difficile à avouer. Finalement ça a été d'une facilité déconcertante._

_Je... C'est fou, de la façon dont tu racontes ça, ça a l'air si simple... J'ai du mal à le croire. _

_Mais c'était très simple, je t'assure. Je te l'ai dit : si j'avais eu du temps pour y penser, est-ce que j'aurais agi comme ça ? On ne saura jamais. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire au final... Mais à l'époque je le pensais. Et je sais que si c'était à refaire, je le referai._

_Tu ne lui en a jamais voulu ? _Songea Yukki.

_De quoi ?_

_Mais... De tout ce que tu as subi... Tu as été traîné dans la boue pour une chose que tu n'avais pas faite !_

_Il souffrait deux fois plus que moi. A chaque insulte qui m'était destinée, il le vivait plus mal que moi encore... Si je lui en ai voulu, c'est de ne pas avoir demandé mon aide quand il était encore temps. Je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir caché qu'il n'allait pas bien..._

_Je ne sais pas si tu es admirable ou totalement dingue, _lâcha Yukki très franchement.

_Yukki tu dois être sonné... Mais tu sais, il s'en est sorti, _assura Sakura._ Dans ce centre on s'est bien occupé de lui... Et ce qui m'était arrivé l'avait motivé assez pour qu'il soit sérieux dans sa guérison... Mais il n'a jamais cessé de s'en vouloir. Je le vois bien, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, il baisse la tête. Je pense qu'il a été assez puni. Et j'espère que vous lui pardonnerez. Après tout, c'est du passé tout ça._

_Pour moi la situation est un peu différente... _esquiva Yukki, incapable de se prononcer. _Je n'ai pas vécu tout ça, je ne suis pas marqué comme Tetsu ou Ken. On ne réagira pas de la même façon, tous. Pour le moment, je pense qu'on devrait y retourner... On pourra peut-être le voir maintenant._

_Oui... _soupira Sakura en se levant, pressé que cette fichue journée finisse.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à vous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois :). **

**En espérant que cette fic vous plaise toujours :)**

**Chapitre 7**

Ken et Tetsu n'avaient pas bougé. Enfin dans le cas de Ken, il était tellement tétanisé que de toute façon même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu quitter les lieux. Tetsu était directement allé dans le petit bureau qu'il occupait parfois pour passer des coups de fil, écrire des choses ou tout simplement faire un break, quand la journée était fatigante... Ken lui avait emboîté le pas dès que les autres étaient partis. Il savait que Tetsu, lorsqu'il était réellement en colère, était du genre dévastateur. Cela lui arrivait très rarement mais quand c'était le cas, mieux valait ne pas le laisser seul. Et effectivement, le leader était en train de tout retourner. Les bouquins, les pots à crayons, tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau était désormais éparpillé sur le sol... C'était le genre de moments où l'on est si en colère qu'il faut que l'on passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une envie de tout casser aussi irrépressible qu'inquiétante, pour celui qui regardait.

Ken n'aimait jamais les éclats de voix, en bon pacifique qu'il était. Quand cela venait de Tetsu, il s'en méfiait comme de la peste, tant celui qui fichait la trouille... Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, le calmer, lui parler... Et durant de longues minutes, des heures probablement, il ne su quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que s'il l'ouvrait, il allait se prendre une baffe de toute façon. Le guitariste avait l'impression de ne servir à rien, c'en était tellement frustrant... Du coup à le voir comme cela, sa propre colère passait au second plan. C'est toujours ainsi quand on est à deux à éprouver la même chose : il faut bien qu'il y en ait au moins un qui prenne sur lui. Et pour toutes ces fois où cela avait été le rôle de Tetsu, Ken fit l'effort de se calmer, tout ce temps où il le regardait mettre à mal leurs bibelots, les cadres et le reste. Et cela fonctionna. Alors il décida qu'il était temps d'en parler, puisque rien ne se résoudrait de cette manière... Il quitta le meuble sur lequel il était appuyé depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait mal au dos et il s'approcha de Tetsu, qui était les bras tendus en appui sur le bureau, tête baissée. Au moment où il s'approcha, Tetsu eut un nouvel élan de rage subite qui lui fit renverser l'ultime cadre à photo qui trônait sur le bureau.

_Comment il a pu me faire ça ?_

_Tu veux bien arrêter de tout foutre en l'air ? _Demanda maladroitement Ken, à moitié dans la supplication.

_Ah s'il te plaît ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Surtout pas ! Ou alors casse-toi ! Hurla-t-il, furieux._

_Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite que tu me parles comme ça ! _Cria Ken aussi fort. _Et je ne vais nulle part ! Alors tu arrêtes. Tu arrêtes parce... tu me fais peur, en plus._

C'est vrai : depuis le coup de massue provoqué par la révélation de Hyde un peu plus tôt, c'était bien simple : Ken n'avait même pas eu ne serait-ce que deux minutes pour y penser. Pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, pour réagir à cela... Sa colère avait été étouffée par celle de Tetsu et il savait qu'avant tout, il devait calmer le leader, afin d'avoir une vraie discussion et d'y voir clair. Et le fait que Tetsu s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot avant, cela lui avait fait mal. Il ne voulait pas être à l'écart : il voulait comprendre. Mais son coup de gueule eut l'effet escompté puisque Tetsu s'arrêta tout net, comme s'il réalisait enfin ce qui se passait. Il regarda autour de lui, presque étonné de voir le foutoir qu'il avait mis ici, et la tête désemparée de Ken acheva de le déconcerter. Que faisait-il au juste, à se comporter comme un sauvage et à s'en prendre à Ken, qui n'avait strictement rien fait ? Son sang-froid revint à la charger et il souffla un bon coup. Ce fut un gros effort sur lui, que de se calmer un minimum pour parler sans crier.

_Je suis... désolé. Pardon. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, _articula-t-il difficilement.

_Je sais bien._

_Dis-moi que tu es en colère aussi. C'est pas moi qui exagère, là ? _Demanda-t-il, perdu.

_Pas du tout. Je suis furieux. Mais tu l'es pour deux... _avoua Ken, l'air très fatigué tout à coup.

_Tu ne savais rien de tout ça, toi non plus ? _Demanda-t-il subitement, l'air accusateur.

_Rien du tout. Je te le jure, _affirma Ken en soutenant son regard.

_Tu veux savoir ce qui est drôle ?_

_Drôle ?_

_C'est que je ne sais même pas ce qui me débecte le plus. Je ne sais même pas le plus important. Que j'ai passé toutes ces années à cracher sur Sakura alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait ? Que j'ai aidé et admiré Hyde, et même... ? Alors que c'est lui qui nous a fait couler ?Il nous a menti ! Ah il devait bien rire !_

_Je ne pense pas que ça l'ait amusé... _osa Ken avant de se prendre un regard si noir qu'il baissa les yeux.

_Ne le défends pas. Je t'interdis de faire ça. Ne défends pas ce... ce menteur. Et junkie en plus. La totale !_

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se droguait... Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'ait rien vu... _réfléchit Ken, plus pour lui-même.

_Quand on croyait que c'était Sakura, on s'est posé cette question là aussi... Faut vraiment qu'on soit bêtes._

_Ca... Mais Sakura dit qu'il s'en est sorti._

_Tu as vu sa tête aujourd'hui ?_

_Des médicaments... _tenta Ken, n'arrivant même plus à formuler une phrase complète.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait défendre Hyde, en vérité. D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir à ce que tout ceci signifiait réellement et à ce qu'il était censé en penser. Mais dans son désir de calmer Tetsu, de parler avec lui, c'était presque inévitable : sans minimiser quoi que ce soit, il devait trouver des explications, si faciles soient-elles. Des commentaires à faire, même s'ils étaient clichés à pleurer. Juste parce que s'il allait dans le sens de Tetsu, il ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et attiser sa colère et sa rancoeur, c'était une bien mauvaise idée... Voilà qu'il se retrouvait donc sans grande conviction, dans le rôle du défenseur. Comme quoi, parfois on ne maîtrise pas grand chose...

_J'appelle pas ça une solution, _trancha le bassiste.

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Vas-y._

_Tu es en colère parce qu'il a fait cette connerie il y a quelques années, ou parce qu'il n'est pas le mec parfait que tu pensais qu'il était ?_

_J'ai jamais cru qu'il était parfait._

_Sans blague, _ironisa Ken.

_C'est vrai. Je l'ai aimé, t'imagines même pas à quel point, _avoua Tetsu, comme si cette phrase n'avait plus aucune importe au regard du reste, désormais. _Mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'il n'avait aucun défaut. Mais de là à penser... qu'il aurait tout foutu en l'air, lui y compris d'ailleurs... et pour quoi ? Tu peux me le dire, pour quoi ?_

_Me demande pas ça à moi bon sang, _s'agaça Ken, _je suis autant largué que toi ! Et puis moi mon addiction c'est la clope, ça va pas plus loin, alors... qu'est-ce que je peux savoir de la drogue ? Qu'est-ce que j'y connais ? _

_Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et même sans ça... Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait pu laisser Sakura payer à sa place, _réfléchit Tetsu, son côté rationnel semblant revenir progressivement.

_Ça, j'avoue... Il adore Sakura, alors j'ai du mal à m'expliquer..._

_Ma tête va exploser... _souffla le bassiste.

_Je crois qu'on a de l'aspirine quelque part._

Ken contourna le bureau et se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs, à la recherche d'un tube ou d'une boîte qui pourrait calmer Tetsu... Il essayait bien de penser en même temps, mais rien à faire : son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. En tout cas sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, cela avait marché : Tetsu était encore en colère, mais il était plus calme. Il semblait avoir dépassé le stade de la seule fureur, et maintenant il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tetsu voulait tout savoir. Parce que même alors qu'il détestait Hyde à cet instant, pour ce qu'il avait fait, Tetsu voulait trouver des raisons. Pas des excuses, des raisons. C'était comme cela. Souvent quand il se passe un drame, on dit que connaître le pourquoi du comment n'apporte aucun réconfort, que cela ne change rien... Mais Tetsu en avait besoin, peu importe si cela ne servait à rien au final. En voyant son ami chercher ces médicaments patiemment, il réalisa tout à coup que depuis qu'ils étaient là, Ken n'avait haussé la voix que lorsqu'il avait été incorrect avec lui. Cela l'étonna :

_Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? Sérieusement, Ken. J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer ou alors casser quelque chose. Ma tête me fait mal et si tu n'étais pas là, je hurlerai jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Alors comment tu fais ?_

_Pour ce qui est de casser un truc, c'est déjà fait... _soupira Ken en sortant un tube de comprimés du tiroir. _Si tu veux pleurer, te gêne pas. Y a de quoi. Quant à moi je reste calme parce que je veux qu'on m'explique. Je veux qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux et qu'il me raconte tout. _

_Et tu lui pardonneras ?_

_Je m'en fous, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas pensé aussi loin. Je veux la vérité. On me prend pour un con depuis 10 ans apparemment, alors ça va cesser._

_Merci. Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas dingue, de réagir comme ça... Il me faut de l'eau pour ça, _réalisa-t-il lorsque Ken lui donna un cachet.

_Bouge pas, je vais t'en chercher. Tu bouges pas, hein !_

_Non, non..._

* * *

><p>A l'hôpital, Sakura et Yukki avaient obtenu le droit de voir Hyde, qu'on avait installé dans une chambre après lui avoir donné les soins nécessaires. Vu le service dans lequel il était, Sakura suppose que Hyde serait bientôt dehors, ce qui ne serait pas un mal. Cependant il savait aussi que les prochaines heures, et les prochains jours à venir seraient difficiles. L'ex batteur ignorait totalement comment Hyde allait affronter tout ceci désormais... Après toutes ces années, devoir y faire face alors que tout ceci est si loin, qu'il n'est plus du tout la personne qu'il était à l'époque... Sakura pensait que Hyde était bien assez fort pour assumer cela aujourd'hui... Mais en revanche, il ignorait s'il pourrait supporter de perdre l'amitié de ses camarades. Surtout celle de Tetsu. Beaucoup de choses dépendraient de ce dernier... En entrant dans la chambre, lui et Yukki allèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, alors que Hyde semblait vouloir rentrer sous les couvertures, lorsqu'il vit Yukki l'approcher. Difficile de dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Il était pâle, il avait l'air fatigué, coupable aussi... Et il évitait soigneusement le regard de Yukki.<p>

_Hello... _murmura Sakura, que ce silence gênait beaucoup.

_Salut..._

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Bien... Enfin j'ai la nausée, mais ça va._

_Est-ce que tu veux que je prévienne Megumi ?_

_Non. Je sortirai d'ici quelques heures, inutile de la déranger ou de l'inquiéter._

_Bien. Je vais me chercher un café. Je reviens._

Hyde le regarda partir avec un regard quasiment affolé. Mais c'était tout à fait voulu : Sakura savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent, et sans prendre de gants. Alors il préférait s'éclipser car de toute façon maintenant, tout ceci n'était plus de son ressort. Et il savait que même si Yukki devait se sentir blessé, il était probablement le plus facile sur les trois. Et puis protéger Hyde, est-ce que cela avait été une bonne chose, ainsi que Yukki le lui avait fait remarquer ? Il devait laisser le chanteur y faire face seul, maintenant. Le silence perdura encore quelques instants entre le batteur et le chanteur, mais ce fut finalement ce dernier qui le brisa, presque sur un ton fataliste :

_Tu sais Yukki, si tu veux me traiter de connard et d'autres choses, tu peux le faire._

_Connard._

_Je l'ai mérité, _soupira Hyde, le cœur serré.

_Tu réalises ce que tout ça est en train de te coûter ? _Fit Yukki sur un ton dur que Hyde ne lui connaissait pas.

_Je sais... finalement je n'ai fait que reculer pour mieux sauter. J'ai obtenu un sursis de 10 ans. Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, que les gens sachent ou pas._

_Tu plaisantes ? _Suffoqua presque Yukki. _Maintenant tu as un enfant, c'est différent. Tu as voulu cacher ça, tu vas continuer. De toute façon maintenant ça ne changerait plus rien et au final, Hiroki en souffrirait. Pour rien._

_Tu as raison... _souffla Hyde avec un étrange sourire.

_Excuse-moi mais je pourrai savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?_

_Je me sens tellement soulagé... _

_Soulagé ?_

_Maintenant toi, Ken et Tet-chan... Vous savez que Sakura n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Vous savez ce qu'il est. Et je n'ai plus rien à cacher... Je me sens tellement mieux._

_J'ai jamais cru que Sakura était quelqu'un de mauvais de toute façon, tu sais. J'ai pensé que c'était quelqu'un qui avait fait une connerie et qui avait payé pour ça. Point. Mais tu es si soulagé que ça ? _L'interrogea-t-il, n'y croyant que moyennement.

_Pas seulement... mais je préfère continuer encore un peu... Parce que quand je réaliserai que j'ai tout foutu en l'air... _articula-t-il, la voix chargée de sanglots. _Je..._

_Tu dois aller parler à Ken et à Tetsu. Tout leur dire._

_Et après ?_

_Comment ça et après ? Ben après... après je sais pas ! _

_Ils me pardonneront tout de suite ?_

_Ben... non... _marmonna Yukki, déconcerté, _mais..._

_Ils diront que ce n'est rien ? _Demanda Hyde les yeux brillants.

_Evidemment que non..._

_Je les ai perdu._

_Allons ne sois pas bête, tu veux? 20 ans de boulot côte à côte ne vont être balayés comme ça en 24h._

_Ken, peut-être... Mais Tet-chan ne me pardonnera jamais, _affirma Hyde telle une certitude._ A cause de moi, il a détesté Sakura pour rien. Rien que ça, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Pas plus que d'avoir mis le groupe en péril par mon comportement. Quant à lui avoir menti, ça..._

_Allons Hyde, _hésita Yukki, partagé entre son bon cœur qui voulait le réconforter et sa raison, qui lui disait que ce serait trop facile. _On sait tous que tu n'as jamais été n'importe qui pour Tetsu._

_Justement._

_Justement ?_

_Il n'y a que ceux qu'on aime vraiment beaucoup qui peuvent nous blesser aussi profondément, non ?_

_Hyde..._

_Chaque jour passé près de Tet-chan depuis tout ce temps, a été autant génial que douloureux. Je suis content que ça au moins, ce soit fini, _lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_Putain... comment je peux t'en vouloir, quand tu es aussi malheureux ? _Grogna le batteur.

_Je suis désolé Yukki. _

_Et moi je ne peux même pas l'être... Parce que sans tes conneries, jamais j'aurais eu la chance de travailler avec vous trois et de connaître ce succès... Alors je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air. Et puis ce serait trop facile. Tu vas maintenant devoir affronter leurs regards, le fait qu'ils savent tout... Sakura dit que tu as assez payé, tant tu culpabilisais de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais même si c'est vrai, tu dois culpabiliser et être peiné pour ce que toi tu vis. Ce n'est pas par sadisme que je dis ça. Mais tu dois faire ce que tu n'as jamais fait : faire face._

_Je sais que tu as raison... Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas si courageux..._

_Courageux peut-être pas. Mais tu es quelqu'un de droit. Tu ne manques jamais à ta parole et tu es juste, _affirma Yukki. _C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi. Alors tu vas assumer tes actes. Peu importe s'ils t'engueulent, t'ignorent ou quoi que ce soit, tu vas aller les voir. Ne sois pas décevant une seconde fois, _acheva-t-il froidement.

Évidemment, Yukki avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et puis il y avait les concerts dans quelque temps... Ces fichus 20 ans à fêter, quelle ironie. Il y avait tellement de choses... Et il fallait sauver cela. Si le groupe devait pâtir de ce qu'il avait fait à une époque où il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, Hyde ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il ne voulait pas d'excuses ni rien, mais effectivement il devait s'expliquer. Il se doutait, vus ses propos, que Sakura avait tout dit à Yukki. Mais maintenant c'était à lui de parler. D'aller dire à Ken et à Tetsu ce qu'il en était. Et de s'excuser. Il s'excuserait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, même s'il ne voyait pas bien comment ils pourraient le pardonner... Mais il le ferait, parce qu'il le devait. En attendant, Hyde était reconnaissant à Yukki, pour son attitude. Yukki n'excuserait rien, il ne facilitait pas les choses, mais il n'était pas fermé au dialogue. Il aurait pu être plus mordant, il aurait pu ne même pas être là... Alors il lui était reconnaissant, de lui laisser une chance. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de lui dire lorsque Sakura revint dans la chambre. Vur l'ambiance lourde qui régnait ici, Sakura risqua un trait d'humour :

_Le café est dégueu ici, je ne vous le conseille pas._

_Tu sortiras d'ici quelques heures, tu as dit ? _Poursuivit Yukki sans relever. _Alors retrouve-nous au studio. On t'attendra._

_Bien..._

_Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? _Demanda Sakura une fois Yukki parti.

_Il a raison. Peu importe ce qu'il en ressortira, ils doivent tout savoir._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci vous trois, de laisser vos impressions :). Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 8, ça passe toujours vite, je trouve !**

**Chapitre 8**

_Yukki, tu ne peux pas nous demander ça._

Yukki avait cru bien faire : en partant en éclaireur pour ainsi dire, en allant retrouver ses deux camarades là où il les avait laissé afin de leur dire que Hyde allait revenir sous peu dans le but de s'expliquer... il pensait que leur dire cela les préparerait. Et puis si cela se trouvait, Ken et Tetsu en auraient déjà beaucoup discuté tous les deux ? Ils y verraient déjà plus clair, même par eux-mêmes ? Le batteur déchanta assez rapidement en voyant que déjà, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé à fond du problème, et qu'en plus ils n'étaient pas forcément dans de bonnes dispositions. Enfin, surtout Tetsu. On en revenait toujours à cette conclusion de toute manière : Tetsu était le plus touché, celui qui prenait le plus mal tout ceci. La trahison était bien plus importante à ses yeux. Et cela, tout le monde pouvait le comprendre sans difficulté, vue la relation privilégiée et pleine de sous-entendus qu'il avait toujours eu avec leur chanteur. Un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital, Yukki affirmait à ce dernier que 20 années d'amitié ne pouvaient pas voler en éclats comme cela... mais... et si c'était pourtant le cas ? Et si justement, la trahison était proportionnelle à la valeur de leur relation ? Si c'était tellement grave que Tetsu ne puisse pas lui pardonner, au final ? Yukki savait bien que c'était tout frais, que seulement quelques heures étaient passées et que donc il allait falloir attendre que Tetsu considère les choses avec plus de recul et de discernement... mais même comme cela, le batteur eut un peu peur d'avoir minimisé les choses.

_Ecoute-moi Tetsu, _commença-t-il calmement._ Je sais que je suis arrivé juste après tout ça... Si je l'avais vécu avec vous, peut-être que je ne tiendrai pas le même discours aujourd'hui, ça on ne le saura jamais. Mais quand je vous ai rejoins, vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme, alors malgré tout je pense que je sais de quoi je parle. Ne me mets pas à l'écart de ça juste parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu. C'est injuste_

_Excuse-moi, _céda le leader, nettement plus apte à discuter qu'un peu plus tôt._ Mais tu n'as pas à parler comme ça. Tu es un membre à part entière, tu l'as été dès la première fois que tu as joué avec nous, et ça commence à dater. Alors ne t'exclue pas tout seul, parce que tu es autant concerné que Ken ou moi._

_Merci. Et c'est pour ça que je vous demande à tous les deux de l'écouter._

_Et moi je dis que ça, tu n'as pas le droit de..._

_Tetsu je t'en prie, _le coupa-t-il, _tu vaux mieux que ça. Le genre rancunier et fermé au dialogue, c'est pas toi._

_Je devrai donc oublier ce que j'ai entendu ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?_

_Oh mais bon sang, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! _S'agaça Yukki, la patience semblant le quitter peu à peu. _Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Jamais, à aucun moment je ne te dirai ce que tu dois en penser parce que ça, y a que toi qui peut le décider. Je te dis juste que tu dois écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Tu dois le laisser s'expliquer. D'abord parce qu'au fond, tu veux savoir. Et parce que tu t'en voudras plus tard, si tu ne le fais pas. Et au nom de votre amitié..._

_Notre amitié. Elle est bien bonne, _éclata soudainement Tetsu d'un rire sans joie. _Tu vois notre amitié à mon avis, il n'en reste plus grand chose._

_Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Y a eu des moments où Hyde a été infect avec toi, où il t'a fait du mal sans même le savoir, notamment quand il a voulu créer quelque chose de plus en solo et s'y investir à fond... Des moments où même toi, tu n'étais pas toujours facile à suivre et il avait du mal... Mais au final, ça ne t'a jamais arrêté. Ça ne vous a jamais séparé._

_Ouais ben il serait temps que ça m'arrête, justement. Tu vois, cette histoire m'aura au moins ouvert les yeux. Ça fait 20 ans que je cours après un type qui ne m'a jamais regardé ! Déjà rien que ça, ça aurait quand même dû me faire réagir si j'avais pas été si stupide. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que « notre amitié » valait tellement à ses yeux qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule tout le temps ! Il est temps que j'arrête les frais._

Ken et Yukki s'échangèrent alors un regard qui avait la même teneur : il était paniqué. Où allait-on, là ? On ne parlait plus uniquement du problème actuel... Tetsu ressassait tout, un peu comme lorsqu'on se dispute avec quelqu'un, on lui jette au visage toutes les choses qu'on ne lui a jamais dites et qui font qu'on lui en veut... Et ce n'est jamais très bon. C'était comme si tout ceci réveillait Tetsu d'une longue torpeur... Toutes ces fois où Hyde se conduisait bizarrement avec lui, comme ces derniers jours, prenaient un sens maintenant. La distance de Hyde parfois, et à d'autres moments son côté très affectueux... Tout son comportement s'expliquait tout à coup. Et au-delà de ça... Tetsu avait une autre rancoeur, une plus personnelle, plus spéciale... celle de toutes ces années à souffrir lui aussi. Parce que finalement, lui aussi avait un secret, même si ce n'était pas le même. Oh, pas un très bien gardé, mais enfin, un qu'il n'avait jamais dit à l'intéressé clairement. Et brutalement, voilà qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à attendre sans trop savoir quoi, à idéaliser quelqu'un... à gâcher sa vie, finalement. Car que lui restait-il maintenant ? A son âge, il n'avait ni famille, ni relation. Mais il avait le groupe. Et Hyde. Et maintenant ? En vérité, Tetsu avait peur, aussi. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vouloir pardonner ou non. Encore faut-il le pouvoir.

_Tetsu s'il n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il avait justement peur de ta réaction ! Il ne voulait pas te perdre !_

_Pardon ?_

_Je... Merde, _grogna Yukki, _j'aurais pas dû. C'est pas à moi de dire ça._

_Donc c'est ma faute ?_

_Bien sûr que non... Aide-moi un peu, Ken, aussi, _supplia-t-il presque en regardant le guitariste qui se tenait à l'écart.

_C'est parce qu'il l'aimait, c'est ça ? _Fit ce dernier, avec une telle absence de diplomatie que Yukki faillit le frapper d'exaspération. _Il n'a rien dit pour probablement plusieurs raisons... Mais parce qu'il pensait que Tetsu ne le supporterait pas ?_

_Non, écoute. Hyde vous racontera ce qu'il veut et mieux que moi... _soupira le batteur d'un air las _Je me suis laissé emporter, j'aurais pas dû.._

_Y a eu plein de fois où vous me taquiniez... _murmura pensivement Tetsu, _vous me disiez que j'étais un tyran... que je vous faisais flipper... Exprès pour me faire crier, et ça marchait. Mais malgré tout... J'ai toujours pensé que vous plaisantiez._

_Tetsu..._

_J'aurais jamais cru.. je pensais que j'étais quelqu'un à qui on pouvait parler. Je me vantais de ça. Mais même mon meilleur ami n'a pas pu être honnête avec moi... je suis vraiment..._

_Mais enfin tout ça n'est pas du tout ta faute ! _S'exclama Yukki. _Ne sois pas stupide._

_Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Pas maintenant, _décida brutalement Tetsu.

_Tetsu si tu refuses de le voir, il va penser que tu ne le voudras plus jamais._

_Mais je m'en fous ! C'est pas mon problème ! Mon problème là tu vois, c'est que je me demande comment d'ici quelques mois je vais pouvoir monter sur scène devant des milliers de gens et leur dire « voyez comme on est unis et comme on est un chouette groupe »... Alors que je n'en penserai pas un mot !_

_Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment..._

_Mais il faut bien que j'y pense, Yukki ! _S'écria le leader. _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous maintenant ? Comment on va gérer ça, d'après toi ? Comment on va travailler après ça ? Parce que si tu crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et une tape amicale dans le dos vont tout régler, permets-moi de te dire que là tu rêves._

_Mais est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis ? Personne ne te dit quoi penser et encore moins, que tout va se régler là. Je te demande juste de rester, de l'écouter. Point. Parce que tu t'en voudras si tu ne le fais pas, et parce que..._

_... au nom de notre amitié, je sais et blabla bla._

Bon sang, que plus jamais on ne vienne dire à Yukki combien il avait du bol de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi adorable et généreux que Tetsu !... Parce que là, dans le genre fermé, il se posait là ! Le bassiste semblait ne rien vouloir entendre... Ken aurait dit que le fait qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré chez lui était plutôt encourageant, mais enfin... On allait tout droit vers le massacre, si cela continuait ainsi. Yukki voyait la scène d'ici : Hyde qui se ferait démonter à peine aurait-il émis le moindre son... Ca promettait. Et en même temps, Yukki ne blâmait absolument pas Tetsu. Il devait être très mal, autant triste qu'en colère... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup. Mais si cela ne se faisait pas maintenant, alors les choses allaient empirer... Autant tout mettre à plat tout de suite. Parce que Tetsu disait vrai : d'ici quelques temps, il y aurait les concerts... et puis après... Le groupe n'avait pas frôlé la séparation voici plusieurs années pour que cela se produise maintenant, l'année de leurs 20 ans ! Yukki n'accepterait jamais une telle chose... Parce que même si lui aussi en voulait à Hyde, même si cela changeait bien des choses... et bien le désir de continuer à travailler ensemble était toujours là, pour le batteur. De même, qu'il le veuille ou non, que son amitié pour le chanteur. Et c'était comme ça, que Yukki préférait penser.

Peu de temps après, Hyde fit son apparition. Il était venu seul, au grand étonnement de Yukki. Sakura avait proposé de venir bien entendu, mais le chanteur avait refusé. Parce que Sakura en avait assez fait, parce que maintenant, c'était à lui de tout assumer tout seul. Alors l'ex batteur n'avait pas insisté, quand bien même il avait un peu peur de ce qui attendait Hyde. Il savait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il le laisse se débrouiller à propos de toute cette histoire... Et même si Hyde devait entendre des choses dures, quelque part il y aurait quand même un fond de soulagement, parce qu'enfin il aura été honnête. Évidemment Hyde faisait profil bas. D'abord il était toujours nauséeux, clairement patraque et il avait très envie de dormir des heures et des heures... Et puis il avait peur aussi surtout. Et comme en plus ses trois camarades le regardaient depuis qu'il était entré, cela n'aidait pas. Comment aborder le sujet ? Que dire pour commencer ? Et surtout, éviter de regarder Tetsu...

_Euh, salut._

_Ça va mieux ? _Demanda Yukki, le seul à parler.

_Oui... Un peu barbouillé, mais ça va._

_Tu devrais t'asseoir._

_Merci..._

_Bon, et maintenant parle, _intervint Ken d'une voix sèche, _parce que tout ça me rend nerveux._

_Je suis désolé._

_C'est un bon début._

_Je le suis... _avoua le chanteur d'une voix faible, _je le suis tellement que je n'arriverai jamais à dire à quel point. Mais si je pouvais encore vous demander une faveur, ce serait de me laisser parler... Juste pour cette fois._

_Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? _Lança Tetsu, adossé contre le mur d'en face.

_Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, c'est vrai, et tu peux me détester..._

_Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà fait._

_Tet-chan... _murmura Hyde, les larmes lui montant aux yeux du même coup.

_Parle. Puisque c'est ce que tu es venu faire..._

Alors Hyde raconta tout. Tout ce récit qu'un peu plus tôt, Sakura avait narré à Yukki. Ce n'était pas exactement le même toutefois : c'était de son point de vue, donc il était bien plus sévère envers lui-même... Mais les faits restaient les mêmes. Tandis qu'il parlait, personne ne l'interrompit, même si parfois, des émotions telles que la surprise ou la tristesse se lisaient sur le visage de ceux qui écoutaient... Quand il eut fini, Hyde eut l'impression d'avoir parlé durant des heures, alors que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes... Il ne chercha pas à se dédouaner de quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire... Ce poids qu'il portait était devenu si lourd, si chargé avec les années qu'il ne comptait pas se chercher la moindre excuse. Ni à son comportement de cette époque, ni à celui des années qui avaient suivi. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en disant cela, mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant, sinon être complètement honnête envers eux ? Si c'était trop tard pour lui-même, au moins pouvait-il recoller les morceaux entre Sakura et Tetsu ? Eux qui s'entendaient si bien avant qu'il ne gâche tout...

_Tu as le droit de me détester, _reprit-il à la fin, en regardant Tetsu, _c'est vrai. Mais cesse d'en vouloir à Sakura-chan... Je t'en prie... Il n'a rien fait de mal._

_C'était quand même son idée, tout ce bordel, _objecta Ken, pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

_Il voulait seulement m'aider... _

_J'irai parler à Sakura, _dit enfin Tetsu, les bras croisés. _J'irai m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal à son sujet. Même s'il n'est pas tout blanc non plus._

_Merci. C'est tout ce que je demande._

_Quant à toi, n'espère pas que ça va se régler aussi facilement, _fit-il sur un ton si glacial que Hyde sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Je sais, mais Tet-chan..._

_Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul._

_Moi aussi, _ajouta Ken. _Je crois que j'ai besoin de digérer tout ça..._

_Je comprends._

Tetsu sortit, sans que l'on sache ce qu'il pensait. Que pensait-il de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait fait, de savoir tout cela ? Aucun des trois autres ne put le savoir ni même le deviner, tant le bassiste était resté impassible de bout en bout. Et maintenant il était parti, et Hyde se disait qu'autant il supportait mal le temps où Tetsu était adorable avec lui alors qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter, autant si leur relation devait être aussi froide désormais... il le supporterait encore moins. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ken revenir sur ses pas alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, et se planter devant lui. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de dire, sans regarder Hyde :

_Pour que ce soit clair : je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eu des problèmes. J'en ai jamais voulu à Sakura pour ça, donc c'est pas différent parce que c'est toi. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en nous pour nous en parler. Et de nous avoir laissé penser que c'était à Sakura qu'on devait en vouloir, de notre période de galère... Si tu l'avais dit, ne serait-ce que juste à nous... tout serait différent._

_Je suis désolé... _murmura Hyde, honteux.

_Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit, _fit Ken avant de partir.

_Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Il est tard, _remarqua Yukki une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_Tu es gentil... mais je préfère rester ici._

_T'es sûr ? Tu devrais rentrer..._

_Pas tout de suite. Je prendrai un taxi, t'en fais pas._

_Hyde... Tu ne vas pas faire une connerie, pas vrai ? _Demanda le batteur, un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée de le laisser seul dans cet état.

_Quelle connerie pourrais-je faire encore ? J'en ai assez fait, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Bon..._


	9. Chapitre 9

**En raison de mon déménagement prochain, il se peut que le début avril ne soit pas riche en updates (le temps d'avoir internet, quoi)... Donc je vais essayer de sortir encore deux-trois chapitres d'ici la fin du mois, et bien sûr comme je continuerai à écrire, je reposterai dès que le net arrivera jusqu'à chez moi, ce qui si tout va bien, ne prendra pas trop longtemps :)**

**Chapitre 9**

Depuis cette journée plutôt riche en émotions autant qu'en révélations d'ailleurs, chacun avait vécu et géré les choses à sa façon... Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, le tempérament d'une personne commandait un peu sa façon de gérer un problème... Ainsi Tetsu et Ken avaient-ils pour ainsi dire inversé les rôles ce jour là... Car maintenant, c'était Ken qui vociférait chez lui, et Tetsu qui était abattu. Il avait lâché toute sa colère d'une coup, sans attendre... Et maintenant il ne savait plus. Il ignorait ce qu'il était supposé ressentir. Et plus les jours passaient -bientôt une semaine maintenant-, moins il voyait une issue. Pour lui, et pour eux.

Yukki n'avait pas cherché à les contacter. D'abord parce qu'il estimait que ce n'était plus de son ressort, et surtout parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Le batteur était quelqu'un qui ignorait la rancune, et s'il n'y avait eu que lui, il aurait gueulé un bon coup et il aurait passé l'éponge, il le savait. Mais peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir supporté tout ce qui leur était arrivé lors du départ de Sakura jouait sur son jugement ? En attendant, il avait pris des nouvelles de Hyde durant cette semaine. Deux fois. Hyde allait « bien », disait-il d'une voix terne. Yukki disait « tu es sûr ? Tu veux qu'on se voit pour discuter ? », et le chanteur répondait « oui », puis « non ». Il ne pouvait rien en tirer de plus. Pour un type certes timide avec les inconnus, mais plutôt bavard avec ses proches, cela faisait bizarre... Yukki avait l'impression qu'il assistait impuissant à un immense gâchis. Que tout allait lui péter à la figure sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'était terriblement frustrant.

De son côté, Tetsu vivait une journée pénible. Depuis plus d'une heure, voilà qu'il était aux prises avec l'agent, les producteurs, et le reste... Qu'espérait-il ? A peu de temps de leurs concerts anniversaire, voilà que le groupe faisait le mort, personne n'ayant entendu parler d'eux depuis des jours. À une période où ils étaient supposés répéter, s'occuper du prochain album, organiser la promo et la tournée mondiale de l'année suivante... Pas étonnant que leur silence inquiète, dans leur métier. Chaque jour un peu plus, Tetsu voyait son téléphone afficher plein de messages... et il ne décrochait que rarement, parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire à ces gens. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas leur révéler le fond du problème... et sans cela, aucune explication oiseuse ne tiendrait la route. Il était coincé. Alors il promettait que bientôt tout serait réglé, qu'ils avaient des soucis mais rien de bien méchant, qu'il fallait êrte un peu patient... et il ne l'était plus guère, patient, puisqu'il mourait d'envie de tous les envoyer paître sans délicatesse. Comme là, qu'une fois de plus on lui demandait des dates, des réponses précises...

_Oui... Non... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que je verrai. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Comment ça « quand ça » ? Mais quand je le pourrai, tiens !... Bon écoutez je vous rappelle, on sonne à la porte._

Les « mon autre téléphone sonne » et autres « on sonne à la porte » ne marcheraient qu'un temps, il le savait bien. Et il comprenait qu'on ait besoin de réponse... Mais lui aussi, il en voulait, des réponses. Pas les mêmes, certes. Le bassiste se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en regardant rapidement sa montre. Pile à l'heure. Il appréciait la ponctualité. Il appréciait beaucoup de choses chez Sakura, par le passé. Mais il avait renié tout cela en bloc à cause du faux pas -du moins le croyait-il- de Sakura. Et depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il en était vraiment, Tetsu n'avait eu de cesse d'y penser. Sakura n'était pas celui qui avait mis le groupe en péril. Il avait agi de façon stupide, une façon que Tetsu ne cautionnerait jamais... Mais lui en vouloir, désormais ? Cela semblait totalement dénué de sens. Et ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à Hyde, il lui avait parlé. Au téléphone, il y avait trois jours... Ils avaient discuté un peu, puis Tetsu avait demandé à l'ancien batteur de passer chez lui. Sakura avait accepté, et voici qu'il se tenait devant son ancien leader. Les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant, tout de noir vêtu... Il avait vieilli, comme eux tous bien sûr... Mais il n'avait pas vraiment changé. En le voyant ainsi, Tetsu eut un pincement au cœur... Toutes ces années de gâchées entre eux, pour rien. Voilà autre chose qu'il avait du mal à pardonner à Hyde.

_Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, c'est moi qui t'ait demandé de venir, _répondit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air agacé..._

_Juste une prise de bec au téléphone... Les producteurs s'inquiètent. Mais c'est sans importance._

_Tu es sûr ? _Demanda Sakura, pas très sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec lui. _Parce que sinon je peux revenir plus tard..._

_Sakura, on a passé l'âge non ? Assieds-toi._

C'était difficile pour tous les deux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés cordialement remontait à ce qui semblait être une éternité. Ces dernières années, les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, cela avait été la prise de bec assurée. Et dire qu'avant cela, ils étaient amis. Pas aussi proches que Sakura pouvait l'être de Hyde ou même de Ken d'ailleurs, mais de bons amis quand même. Du coup, Sakura avait bien son idée quant au fait que Tetsu ait voulu le voir... Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise tout de même. Il ne savait plus être naturel avec son ancien leader. C'était bizarre. Et Tetsu ne se sentait pas mieux. C'était même pire : c'était lui qui avait choisi de le rayer de sa vie, ne lui pardonnant pas son écart, et ses conséquences... Comment Sakura pourrait-il accepter ses excuses, après tout ce qu'il avait subi sans le mériter ? Si c'était lui, Tetsu lui collerait son poing dans la figure... Mais Sakura avait l'air calme, détendu... Tout cela semblait si loin, pour lui. Il était en paix avec tout cela, manifestement. Le Sakura impulsif des débuts semblait si loin... Il fallait croire que totu ceci l'avait changé.

_Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu as voulu me voir... _fit l'ancien batteur, afin d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

_Non, tu ne sais pas._

_Tiens ? Surprends-moi._

_Je veux m'excuser, _articula Tetsu, l'air très gêné tout à coup._ Pour ce que j'ai pu penser de toi et la façon dont je t'ai traité. Tu ne le méritais pas._

_Ca alors, on t'a changé, _plaisanta l'ancien batteur, qui n'aurait jamais cru entendre de tels paroles un jour.

_Oh ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Tu as agi de façon inconsidérée en prenant toute la faute sur toi. _

_Je me disais bien aussi..._

_Je ne te demande pas d'excuser ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire à ton sujet. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux même beaucoup, _poursuivit Tetsu, la voix chargé d'émotion.

_Le plus triste là-dedans, _fit Sakura en tentant d'accrocher son regard,_ c'est qu'avant tout ça, on était amis. Parmi ce que j'ai regretté avec cette histoire, c'est d'avoir perdu tout lien avec toi._

_Malheureusement le mal est fait..._

_Oui et non. Regarde : tu m'appelles, tu parles avec moi... Y a quelques jours j'aurais pas cru ça possible. Rien n'est jamais perdu, il faut croire._

_Beaucoup de choses ont changé... Et même si je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait... Je crois que je suis fatigué de t'en vouloir, _avoua Tetsu avec un long soupir._ Surtout quand j'y pense un peu et que je sais pourquoi tu as agi comme ça._

_Tu es fatigué de m'en vouloir, hein... Et ça ne s'applique qu'à moi, cette lassitude ?_

_N'essaie pas, _se raidit-il aussitôt, comprenant où Sakura voulait en venir._ Pour lui c'est autre chose. Ça ne peut pas passer comme ça._

_On peut en discuter ?_

_N'abuse pas. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire..._

_Toujours aussi têtu... _grogna Sakura. _On fait tous des erreurs, Tetsu. Et je pense que Hyde s'en veut suffisamment sans qu'il faille en rajouter..._

_Dis-moi un peu... Pour que tu le défendes comme ça... Et surtout, pour que tu endosses la responsabilité à sa place... Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier._

_Parce qu'à ma place, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? _S'esclaffa Sakura.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu vois Tetsu, toi et moi on a toujours eu une chose en commun malgré nos différends : on adore cet idiot. Pas de la même façon, ça c'est sûr, _ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé._ Et justement... A ma place, dans la même situation... Tu l'aurais fait aussi. Je parierai à peu près tout là-dessus._

_N'importe quoi, _s'offusqua Tetsu en regardant ailleurs.

_Et menteur, avec ça, _remarqua-t-il avec un large sourire._ Tu serais en mesure de lui décrocher la lune, si ça pouvait juste le faire sourire. Alors ça, tu parles, ça n'aurait été qu'une formalité. Tu aurais encore moins hésité que moi. Tu as le droit de te sentir trahi, tu peux ne pas encaisser... Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu ne comprends pas mon attitude, ou encore que tu le détestes. Tout ça, c'est stupide._

Sakura avait le sens du théâtre, il fallait le croire. Il jugea fort bien calculé de se lever après cela et de faire mine de fermer son manteau afin de s'en aller. Il n'en avait aucune intention évidemment, -pourquoi écourter leur première discussion depuis longtemps ?-, mais il voulait provoquer une réaction. Car enfin, il ne mentait pas en disant que Tetsu avait tous les droits d'être en colère... Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ? Mais il était aussi bien placé pour savoir que Tetsu avait la rancune bien tenace... Et s'il ne voulait pas voir Hyde être interdit de toute communication durant les 10 prochaines années à venir, il avait intérêt à aider à ce que cela se règle. Et maintenant, de préférence. Afin que Tetsu ne se bute dans sa décision. Un œil extérieur aurait dit que c'était fichu d'avance : pourquoi Tetsu agirait-il différemment de ce qu'il avait fait avec Sakura ? C'était oublier que Sakura et Hyde ne représentaient pas la même chose aux yeux du bassiste, et cela qu'il le veuille ou non. Ça n'avait jamais été pareil. Il y avait cette rancoeur que Tetsu était fatigué d'éprouver, comparé à il y avait quelques années... Il y avait ce contexte, qui était nouveau... Et bien sûr il y avait ces indécrottables sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Ceux-là même que la colère ne parvenait pas à faire taire. Et il sut que Sakura avait raison.

_Sakura, attends !_

_Oui ? _Fit-il innocemment, retenant avec peine un sourire satisfait.

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, _avoua le leader._ Je me sens tellement en colère... _

_Je comprends. Mais tu sais, je ne te mentais pas l'autre jour : il est clean maintenant, ça fait des années de ça. Ces temps-ci il déconne avec ses médocs, mais ça n'a rien à voir... Il a eu une sale période il y a longtemps qui malheureusement a eu les conséquences que tu sais, mais cette époque est loin derrière lui maintenant. Je peux te le promettre, _insista-t-il sur un ton convaincant.

_Tu me le jures ? _Hésita Tetsu, ayant peur de lâcher prise.

_Ça oui, je peux te dire que j'y ai veillé, _affirma Sakura.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avouer ? Il aurait eu le temps, durant toutes ces années..._

_C'était de moins en moins facile... C'était... _soupira-t-il. _Ca aurait été bien plus simple si tu avais été casé... Ou si vous aviez été honnêtes, aussi._

_Je ne vois pas le rapport._

_Tu te rends bien compte que sans ce secret entre vous, même si toi tu en ignorais tout, vous seriez ensemble depuis des années ? _Lâcha Sakura, retrouvant ainsi son manque de tact bien naturel.

_Mais voyons... _rougit Tetsu, ne trouvant rien de bien à opposer à cela sur le moment.

_Je ne dirai pas qu'il le regrette, car sans cela il n'aurait pas son fils, donc... Mais il culpabilisait tant chaque fois qu'il te regardait, qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de tenter quoi que ce soit... et qu'il supportait de moins en moins que tu sois si gentil avec lui... C'était pour cela que je te dis qu'il a été bien puni : savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais être avec la personne que l'on aime parce qu'on lui cache le secret qui pourrait nous en séparer... Dans le genre mélo, je trouve ça fort._

_Je m'explique tellement mieux pas mal de choses... _pensa Tetsu à voix haute. _Ses attitudes que je ne comprenais pas avec moi..._

_Tu sais tout, Tetsu. Tu pourrais encore me demander des choses, mais ça ne t'aiderait pas. On t'a tout dit. Et on ne peut pas décider pour toi._

_Je peux être honnête ? Même si tu me trouves idiot ? _Demanda Tetsu sans réfléchir.

_Bien sûr. Et tu n'es pas idiot._

_J'ai peur... Si je lui pardonne. J'ai bien dit « si »... Que toi, tu ne me le pardonnes pas... Je t'en aurais voulu tout ce temps... Pour lui pardonner tout de suite à lui ? A ta place, je..._

_Ci c'est uniquement ça qui t'arrête, _le coupa-t-il, _alors oui, c'est idiot. Tetsu tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que le passé, c'est le passé. C'est le cas pour moi, en tout cas. Tout ça est fini, et d'autant plus fini que maintenant vous êtes au courant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais ne te sers pas de moi comme excuse pour t'empêcher de prendre un risque._

_C'est pas seulement ça... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Y a plein de choses, et je n'arrive pas à y penser sans avoir la migraine._

_Tu devrais lui parler. Seul à seul. Tu y verras nettement plus clair comme ça, j'en suis sûr. Et pour le reste... Tu as une tronche de déterré, alors tu devrais dormir. Et manger, mais ça si j'ai bonne mémoire, ton appétit est d'un déprimant... _ajouta-t-il avec une grimace qui arracha un sourire fatigué au bassiste.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Quand on prépare un déménagement et qu'en plus on est terrassée par la grippe, c'est compliqué d'écrire je ne désespère pas de reprendre un rythme de publication normal après tout ce cirque :). **

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre dès que j'aurais une connexion dans mon appartement :)**

**Chapitre 10**

Bien que les répétitions aient cessé pour des raisons évidentes, Hyde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir chaque jour au studio. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures, cela dépendait. Au début, c'était surtout pour enrayer sa panique. Celle qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait tout gâché à tel point que jamais plus il ne se retrouverait dans cet endroit en compagnie de ses trois camarades, à jouer et chanter comme s'il n'y avait que cela d'important... Cette idée le rendait malade. Ensuite, c'était par habitude, parce que cela lui faisait un but dans la journée, une raison de se lever. Et puis il y en avait des souvenirs, ici. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de venir ici pour penser, mais enfin... C'était à la fois douloureux et bénéfique, il ne savait plus très bien. Et au final, comme pour toute habitude, c'était devenu comme un réflexe, quelque chose d'involontaire. Il était là et c'était tout.

Sauf que ce jour là, il n'y était pas seul. Quand il trouva la porte d'entrée non fermée à clef en arrivant, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être là. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui avait oublié de la fermer la veille en partant ? Ce ne serait pas bien malin de sa part... Le chanteur décida alors de faire un tour dans toutes les pièces, par précaution... C'est qu'il y avait quand même des instruments de valeur, ici. Et ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'ajouter une autre boulette à sa liste. La porte d'une autre pièce étant ouverte, il s'y aventura pour jeter un oeil. Et quand il tomba sur son leader, assis sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce, il eut juste envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Sauf que Tetsu l'avait déjà vu, et que ce serait tout sauf mature, d'agir ainsi. Pris au dépourvu, il se mit à bafouiller :

_Oh je... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... Sinon je ne serai pas... Je vais te laisser._

_Je te fais si peur que ça ? _Demanda le leader, sur un ton qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

_Non... Mais je sais que tu n'as pas très envie de me voir._

_Ce n'est pas le problème._

_Pardon ?_

_Savoir si j'ai envie ou non de te voir n'est pas la question. Je dois te voir._

_Je ne suis pas très sûr de te suivre..._

_Tu es le chanteur, _expliqua Tetsu, pragmatique. _Tu es un membre du groupe. Ne plus te voir, tu sais ce que ça signifie pour ce groupe ?_

_Oui..._

_Et c'est hors de question. Jamais, tu m'entends ? _Articula-t-il de manière si glaciale que Hyde se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

_Oui._

_Alors ce dont j'ai envie ne compte pas._

_Donc... _comprit le chanteur. _Je suis ton camarade... Ton « collègue »... Et c'est tout ?_

_Je suppose._

_Je vois. Je ferai comme tu veux. _

Au fond, est-ce que cela se passait mieux que Hyde ne l'aurait cru au départ ? Ou alors pire ? Il aurait cru que Tetsu lui crierait dessus, qu'il le frapperait même, allez savoir... La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Tetsu ne lui avait permis de savoir à quoi il devait s'en tenir, alors il aurait cru que leur prochaine rencontre serait explosive... Il s'attendait à une réaction un peu violente, au minimum... Mais est-ce que finalement, cette attitude là n'était pas encore pire ? Cette espèce de résignation qu'avait Tetsu, ce choix qu'il faisait afin de préserver le groupe -ce que Hyde comprenait parfaitement, par ailleurs-... Quand Tetsu avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire revenir en arrière, il le savait bien. Est-ce que ça allait être cela, désormais ? Ils seraient de simples collègues, tout comme deux personnes travaillant dans le même bureau depuis des années et des années ?... Après toutes ces années à avoir à peu près tout partagé, ça allait n'être plus que cela ? Hier, Hyde en avait assez d'être aussi proche de lui. Aujourd'hui, l'inverse était encore pire. C'était vraiment infernal, tout ceci. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait évidemment pas en vouloir à Tetsu d'agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait que respecter son choix et s'y plier. Après tout, il était le responsable de tout ceci. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Tetsu se leva brusquement et l'arrêta, à son grand étonnement.

_Hyde !_

_Oui ?_

_Je n'en sais rien, _avoua le leader en évitant son regard.

_À propos de quoi ?_

_De tout ça. Ce qu'il faut en penser, comment je suis censé agir... Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais que je dois te parler et te voir. C'est le minimum. Je compte vous demander de reprendre les répétitions. Donc je dois pouvoir te parler._

_Si c'est pour te donner la nausée en me parlant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, _répliqua Hyde, soudainement en colère, bien qu'il ne sache ni contre qui, ni contre quoi exactement.

_Je te l'ai dit : ce que je ressens ne compte pas._

_Tu n'y arriveras pas._

_Tu penses ?_

_Tu es le plus honnête des types que j'ai rencontré. Tu ne tiendras même pas une journée sans que ce que tu penses ressorte. Alors c'est inutile de « faire comme si »._

_Donc je suis censé oublier et passer l'éponge, _répondit-il avec humeur.

_Je suis fatigué Tetsu, _soupira le chanteur.

_Et je ne le suis pas, peut-être ?_

_Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi._

_Ah ça je te crois. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris, c'est même exactement la raison de tout ce bordel aujourd'hui. Sakura le croit d'ailleurs. Comme si mon opinion était si importante pour toi._

Parce qu'apparemment, c'était bien lui, l'une des raisons qui avait fait que Sakura avait pris à la place de Hyde. Parce que ce dernier redoutait la réaction du bassiste s'il devait être au courant. Tetsu ne comprenait pas -ou ne voulait pas comprendre- pourquoi. Il vivait depuis des années avec un sentiment qu'il était persuadé de ne pas être réciproque. Il n'essayait même pas, il ne se posait pas la question il le savait. Quand le fils de Hyde était né, ses derniers doutes avaient disparu. Et aujourd'hui, apprendre que peut-être il s'était planté... Que peut-être, il était au contraire si important pour Hyde, que ce dernier avait fait n'importe quoi juste pour ne pas le décevoir... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre cela. Déjà que toute cette histoire était un grand gâchis, mais alors si en plus Tetsu apprenait que peut-être, si l'histoire s'était jouée autrement, il aurait eu sa chance...

De son côté, Hyde se sentait énervé, malgré sa culpabilité pourtant toujours aussi présente. Tetsu mélangeait tout, il avait en plus une attitude tellement déconnectée et calme que c'était perturbant de lui faire face... Et finalement, Hyde ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Est-ce que Tetsu voulait qu'il s'excuse à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il devait partir ? Ou s'énerver et le supplier de lui pardonner, là tout de suite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et en plus cela lui faisait peur. Jusqu'ici Hyde ne s'était pas montré très courageux, c'était même le moins que l'on puisse dire... Mais parce qu'il savait ce qu'il pourrait perdre. Aujourd'hui que c'était fait, qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'il ne pourrait pas dégrader les choses davantage... Il avait peur d'être trop courageux, pour le coup. Trop franc, du moins. S'il se mettait à vider son sac, il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant la fin. Et il n'osait imaginer les conséquences supplémentaires d'un nouveau déballage... C'est pourquoi il eut envie d'en rester là, avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière.

_T'as jamais rien compris. Laisse tomber vas._

_Attends, me fais pas passer pour le sale type ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, s'il te plaît ! _Fit Tetsu, perdant son calme malgré lui.

_Voilà. Content ? _Demanda Hyde en se plantant devant lui.

_Non. Non je ne suis pas content. Hyde... _soupira-t-il, l'air profondément triste tout à coup. _Jamais j'aurais pensé en arriver là avec toi. Si on m'avait demandé de désigner la personne avec qui je pensais ne jamais m'embrouiller, je t'aurais cité sans hésiter une seconde. Et aujourd'hui... Je t'en veux. Je voudrais que ce ne soit plus le cas, je t'assure que je ne demande pas mieux. Mais je t'en veux énormément._

_Je sais. Et le nombre de fois où je m'excuserai n'y changera rien._

_Je sais... Je sais bien que tu es désolé. J'ai compris ça. Mais même comme ça..._

_Tu as peut-être raison. On peut très bien travailler ensemble et prendre sur nous. On est adultes et on aura toujours au moins ça en commun._

_Tu penses y arriver ?_

_Je n'ai pas le choix Tetsu, _expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. _ Je ne veux pas que tout foire. Et si je veux regagner ta confiance, il faut bien que je sois près de toi._

_Regagner ma... ? C'est quoi encore cette idée ?_

_Tu verras. Je serais irréprochable, _murmura-t-il, l'air convaincu. _Je n'aurais plus jamais le moindre retard, pas même d'une seule minute. Plus le moindre oubli. Plus jamais de fatigue._

_Tu ne peux pas promettre ça voyons, c'est complètement absurde, _fit le leader en haussant les épaules.

_Je vais t'étonner, _s'entêta Hyde, fébrile._ Et si j'ai de la chance, peut-être qu'un jour... tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais peut-être que tu cesseras de me détester. Ce serait déjà ça._

_Voyons..._ bafouilla Tetsu, gêné de le voir ainsi.

_Mais il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, _poursuivit-il, en étant arrivé au fameux moment où il ne savait plus s'arrêter de parler. _Tout ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ça a tourné comme ça... Ça, ça ne change pas, ce sont les faits. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui me passait par la tête à cette époque là, _termina-t-il en le regardant avec insistance.

_Ça, c'est clair que non._

_Je ne t'en fais pas le reproche, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran d'être franc._

_Je ne te suis pas._

_Tu me suis très bien, _le toisa-t-il. _Tu n'es pas un imbécile. Sakura-chan t'a dit pourquoi on a monté tout ce bateau. Pourquoi par-dessus tout le reste, je ne voulais pas que toi, tu le saches. Tu as déjà compris pourquoi. Que tu ne veuilles pas l'admettre, ça c'est autre chose et je peux le comprendre._

…

_Tu vois, _continua-t-il comme s'il parlait tout seul,_ aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien à perdre, finalement. C'est sûrement pour ça que je me sens plus courageux que quand j'étais jeune. C'est un peu idiot, mais c'est comme ça._

_Plus rien à perdre ? _Demanda Tetsu, un peu perdu et oubliant d'être en colère.

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il me reste mon fils. Je n'ai plus que ça. Après lui, ce qui est important pour moi, c'est toi, _fit Hyde très naturellement._ Et comme je t'ai déjà perdu... _

_Ca suffit. Tu dépasses les bornes !Si tu crois que ça va aider, tu te... Ça me fatigue, _s'arrêta-t-il en s'éloignant de lui._ J'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir longtemps, alors cette fois il est hors de question que je me fasse avoir par..._

C'était exactement comme il l'avait dit à Sakura lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir : il ne pouvait pas admettre la seule idée de pardonner aussi facilement à Hyde, alors que pendant des années il avait craché sur Sakura. Ce ne serait pas juste. Pourtant, et Sakura le savait très bien, tout était très différent. Sakura et Hyde n'avaient jamais eu la même importance aux yeux du leader, et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pourrait faire la différence, c'était celle-ci. En attendant, le bassiste perdait nettement le contrôle. Il l'avait dit : il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Même il y avait quelques jours, avant tout ce cirque, quand Hyde avait été désagréable avec lui et que Tetsu en voyait pas pourquoi... Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Du moins pas longtemps. Il suffisait que Hyde le regarde, avec ses grands yeux et son expression désolée sur le visage, et Tetsu ne parvenait pas à garder de la rancune... Hyde avait un pouvoir assez grand sur lui, même s'il l'ignorait totalement. Et qu'il en use consciemment ou pas, c'était encore en train de se produire en ce moment même. Et Tetsu ne voulait pas. Cette fois c'était bien trop grave pour que ça se règle encore aussi simplement. Et en prime, les paroles énigmatiques du chanteur le mettaient très mal à l'aise...

_Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler, _assura Hyde, _j'essaie d'être franc. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?_

_Il est temps que j'arrête les frais. Ça fait des jours que je le dis, mais je dois le faire, _murmura Tetsu.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_De rien. J'y vais. Je vous contacterai pour la prochaine répétition._

_Non mais attends, tu n'as pas l'air bien... _s'inquiéta Hyde en le retenant par le bras.

_Je ne suis pas bien effectivement, ça c'est pas un scoop ! Je voudrais que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé !_

_Et moi donc... Tu vois, il nous reste des choses en commun, finalement..._

_Fais pas ça._

_Faire quoi ? _S'étonna Hyde.

_Tu séduis. Tu as toujours fait ça, je suis sûr que tu sais très bien que quand tu fais ça, je n'arrive plus à penser._

_Euh... _bafouilla le chanteur, complètement déboussolé. _Je ne séduis personne. Enfin si, c'est arrivé, mais là... Je ne fais rien du tout._

…

Tetsu s'assit, et Hyde se permit de venir près de lui. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne faisait rien, il ne cherchait pas à manipuler Tetsu : il tentait juste d'expliquer les choses. Evidemment il ignorait le trouble qu'il semait et combien le bassiste était tiraillé entre la rancune que lui inspirait sa raison et le reste, que lui inspirait son cœur... qui s'emballait dangereusement chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la mine déconfite du chanteur, d'ailleurs. Ça, pour ne pas savoir où il en était... Le pauvre Tetsu avait rarement été aussi paumé. Et puis des nuits sans trop de sommeil, le stress de voir les producteurs s'affoler de leur inactivité... La rancune qui le rongeait... Il craqua. Quand le chanteur vit son corps pris de légers tremblements, il tomba des nues. En 20 ans, la seule fois où Tetsu avait pleuré, et c'était bien légitime, c'était à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère... alors dire que ce n'était pas son genre habituellement, c'était un euphémisme...

_Euh... Tu ne pleures pas, hein ? _S'angoissa-t-il.

_Laisse-moi seul._

_Ah non, je ne te laisse pas seul alors que tu pleures, _s'agaça Hyde comme il le faisait toujours lorsque Tetsu refusait de se confier à lui._ Tu veux un mouchoir ?_

_Un mouchoir ?... _ s'esclaffa Tetsu, surprit de voir Hyde agir avec naturel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Tu es désespérant de gentillesse... Comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais pu sciemment nous faire du mal ? Que tu aurais voulu tout saboter ?_ Murmura-t-il, ayant enfin compris que faire des erreurs ne signifie pas que ce soit intentionnel...

_C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. J'ai mis un sacré bordel... _fit Hyde doucement. _Mais ça n'a jamais été pour vous blesser, toi, Ken ou Sakura. Et crois-moi, tu n'arriveras jamais à m'en vouloir autant que je m'en veux. Et je ne suis plus la personne que j'étais avant. Même celle d'il y a une semaine, d'ailleurs... _assura-t-il, espérant pouvoir se faire entendre.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée les gens ! Un déménagement, un nouveau métier et tout et tout... J'ai un peu perdu pied ces derniers temps, je l'avoue. Mais écrire me manque beaucoup et maintenant que le plus dur est passé, je vais pouvoir m'y remettre sérieusement ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :)**

**Chapitre 11**

Tetsu se savait sur le point de plier. C'était comme si sa tête se refusait à le faire, pour les raisons qu'il avait notamment évoqué avec Sakura, mais tout le reste ne suivait pas vraiment... En fait, il aurait eu besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela. Encore plus de temps. Mais il savait aussi que la situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi éternellement, entre deux eaux. Pour le bien du groupe et tout ce qui allait avec, il fallait que l'équilibre revienne. Ce n'était pas comme perdre un ami, ce qui en soi aurait déjà été difficile... C'était aussi le fait que sa vie, c'était aussi ce groupe qu'il avait monté. Et donc Hyde inclus dedans. Sans lui, tout s'écroulerait. Et leur bonne entente à tous les quatre était le ciment qui maintenant ce groupe en vie, même dans les moments plus compliqués. Sans cette entente, que restait-il ? Pas grand chose, ou en tout cas rien de vrai, le leader le savait parfaitement. En considérant tout cela, il savait que les solutions n'étaient pas multiples. Mais pour autant, pouvait-il tout accepter ? Pouvait-il, une fois encore, se mettre de côté et faire ce qui était bien ? Cette fois, c'était quand même autre chose... Et puisque son corps et sa raison n'étaient absolument pas d'accord sur la marche à suivre, il était totalement perdu. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait par contre, c'était que plus il passait de temps ici avec lui, plus ils parlaient, moins il aurait la force d'être dur avec lui. Cela faisait partie de ces choses qu'il ne savait pas faire.

_Tu veux que je m'en aille ? _Demanda Hyde, que ce long silence gênait.

_Non..._

_Alors je peux rester ?_

…

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux._

_Je voudrais bien t'y voir !_

_J'y suis. Et je constatais juste, _tempéra-t-il aussitôt. _Moi aussi, j'ai mis longtemps à savoir ce que je voulais, alors je ne peux pas te le reprocher... _soupira-t-il. _Sakura-chan dit que quand on veut quelque chose, on le prend juste._

_Ca lui ressemble bien, tiens ! _Ironisa Tetsu.

_Oui, ça manque un peu de tact, _reconnut Hyde en souriant._ Mais au moins lui il ne perd pas 10 ans de sa vie à danser d'un pied sur l'autre._

_Tu considères que tu as perdu ces années ? _S'étonna Tetsu, pas très sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir. _Mais... Et ce succès ? Toutes les choses que tu as faites ?_

_« Perdu » est peut-être le mauvais terme, oui. Je serai bien ingrat si je n'étais pas heureux d'avoir un fils en bonne santé et tout ce succès... Ce qui me chagrine, _expliqua-t-il l'air sombre, _c'est qu'aux moments les plus géniaux, il y avait toujours une part de moi qui n'était pas pleinement heureuse, elle... Qui se disait que j'aurais été bien plus serein si je n'avais pas ce secret à cacher... Ça m'a toujours un peu gâché le plaisir._

_Je vois._

_Te mentir n'a jamais été facile, _ajouta-t-il dans la foulée, _même après tout ce temps. Je ne m'y suis jamais habitué._

_Dis-moi une chose... Si à ce moment là tu me l'avais dit... Comment crois-tu que j'aurais réagi ?_

_C'est une question que je me pose depuis tellement longtemps... A l'époque, je m'imaginais le pire. Dix fois pire que maintenant, _fit-il sincèrement.

_Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais hurler, te virer de ma vie ?_

_Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé pour Sakura-chan... _ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hyde.

_Sakura... _soupira Tetsu. _Il ne s'est jamais excusé. Il n'a jamais eu l'air de regretter... Evidemment, maintenant je comprends pourquoi : il n'avait pas à s'excuser et rien à regretter. Mais ça m'a toujours mis hors de moi._

_C'est ça qui t'a déçu ? _S'étonna Hyde.

_Ce qu'il... enfin ce que je croyais qu'il avait fait aussi, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. Je croyais n'avoir rien vu et je m'en voulais pour ça... pour le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais confié à aucun de nous afin de demander de l'aide... Et le fait qu'il ne regrette rien m'a achevé._

_Ce n'était même pas pour... _

_La drogue ? _Le coupa-t-il. _Si bien sûr. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Mais j'aurais pu comprendre, si on m'avait expliqué. Je ne suis pas si idiot, je t'assure..._

Hyde était déjà assis, mais cela lui coupa quand même les jambes. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Les quelques fois au début, où il avait voulu arranger les choses entre Tetsu et Sakura... Chaque fois cela finissait par une dispute, et Tetsu disait que Sakura ne regrettait rien, qu'il n'était jamais venu s'expliquer ni demander pardon... qu'il avait failli tout gâcher pour eux tous et que cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir la nuit... Quand il y repensait, Hyde se souvenait que c'était toujours à ces moments là que le dialogue n'était plus possible et que Tetsu craquait. Parce qu'il estimait que pour leur avoir fait subir toutes ces épreuves, Sakura aurait pu au moins avoir la décence de faire cela. Mais rares avaient été les fois où il avait directement parlé de son problème de drogue, au fond. Si c'était cela, c'était presque encore pire. Car cela voudrait dire que si Hyde avait été honnête avec lui dès le début, il y aurait peut-être eu une solution plus simple ? On ne le saurait jamais bien sûr, et avec des « si », on referait toute l'histoire... D'autant plus que Sakura avait agi si vite le jour où ils s'étaient fait coincer, qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas eu de réflexion de sa part... Mais se dire cela attrista beaucoup Hyde.

_J'ai vraiment tout gâché pour rien..._

_On ne le saura jamais, _souffla Tetsu, l'air fatigué._ C'est facile pour moi de dire ça maintenant, alors que j'étais quelqu'un de très différent à l'époque. Qui sait comment j'aurais réagi, effectivement ?_

_Oui..._

_Tu veux bien me raconter ? _Demanda-t-il subitement.

_Mais... Je t'ai déjà tout dit._

_Pas tout... Pourquoi tu as... mal tourné. Je veux savoir._

_Très bien..._

Car au fond, à part Sakura -et maintenant Yukki-, qui pouvait savoir le fond du problème ? Ses conséquences étaient connues de tous, certes, mais Tetsu s'intéressait désormais au commencement. Cela lui semblait important pour pouvoir tout saisir. Et puis trop de choses avaient été passées sous silence, il était maintenant temps d'être tout à fait honnête, à propos de tout. Cela ne fut évidemment pas chose aisée pour le chanteur. Revenir sur cette période de sa vie n'était pas glorieux, c'était même très douloureux. Et le dire à voix haute à Tetsu, alors que son seul interlocuteur avait jusque là été Sakura (et encore, comme il avait tout vu au bon moment, il n'y avait plus eu grand chose à lui avouer) était quelque chose qui tout à coup, lui mis une fameuse pression... Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, il n'était pas en position de le faire. La question était juste : est-ce que cela n'allait pas envenimer les choses ? Est-ce qu'une fois que tout serait déballé de la sorte, il n'allait pas encore descendre plus bas dans l'estime de Tetsu, alors que c'était déjà bien parti pour ? Le risque était là.

Néanmoins il accéda à sa requête. Sans trop oser le regarder en face, Hyde se mit à vider son sac. Ce qui aurait été parfaitement impensable il y a quelques années de cela, il n'avait plus le choix de le faire aujourd'hui. Il n'omit aucun détail, peu importe s'il n'apparaissait pas très reluisant. Il n'y avait plus que l'honnêteté maintenant, pour tout sauver, si c'était possible. Aussi ne transigea-t-il pas là-dessus. Et il ne put voir les réactions sur le visage de Tetsu, qui écoutait sans l'interrompre, parce que chaque fois qu'il voulait le regarder, la peur l'en empêchait. Lorsqu'il se tue, après avoir parlé ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, le silence prit la place. En fixant ses pieds avec la boule au ventre, il demanda d'une voix pleine d'appréhension :

_Tu ne dis plus rien ?_

_J'ai passé toutes ces années à en vouloir à Sakura... J'ai été infect... _murmura Tetsu très calmement, à sa grande surprise.

_Il ne t'en veut plus. C'est fini ça, maintenant._

_Ce n'est pas ça... _objecta Tetsu. _Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face si je te pardonne aussi facilement ?_

_Ça veut dire que tu le veux ? _Fit Hyde en tournant la tête pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

_Je me rends compte que tu as souffert... _répondit plus doucement le bassiste. _Je ne le voyais pas l'autre jour... Mais je sais que c'est le cas. C'est juste que... _

_Ca n'arrivera plus, tu sais. Tout ça est loin derrière moi. Je ne dis pas que je suis un saint bien sûr, mais..._

_Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, _le coupa-t-il._ C'est... Je ne supporterai pas d'être à nouveau déçu par toi. Tu comprends ? Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux pas me conduire normalement, il y a trop de choses à... Je devrais y aller, _fit-il brusquement, semblant ne plus savoir où il en était.

_Non s'il te plaît, tu allais dire quoi ? _Supplia Hyde._ Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !_

_Ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de temps._

_Mais on n'a pas de temps ! _S'écria le chanteur. _Nous quatre, bientôt sur une scène... C'est tout de suite qu'on doit régler ça !_

_Je sais bien... Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à y voir plus clair. Je n'y arrive pas._

Tetsu était tout à fait sincère. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelque chose de clair et net, de positif même, à dire immédiatement. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, parce que tout cela était trop. Comme tout à l'heure, sa tête et son cœur étaient encore moins d'accord. Quand il détournait le regard, ne restait que l'amertume et la déception. Déception qu'il ne supporterait pas une fois de plus, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit -même s'il y avait fort à parier que Hyde ne lui cache plus rien maintenant-. Mais quand il le regardait... Bon sang, c'était à croire que tout ceci en plus de ne plus le faire penser correctement, attisait en quelque sorte les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis si longtemps. C'était vraiment irrationnel, paradoxal, mais c'était comme cela. Et cela ne put que le perdre davantage, aussi avait-il voulu partir avant que les choses ne se corsent encore un peu plus.

_C'est toujours la même chose... _fit Hyde. _Entre nous , tout it bien plus facile si on avait reconnu dès le départ certaines choses. Mais j'étais jeune, j'étais arrogant et pour moi, un homme ne pouvait pas m'inspirer des sentiments pareils... Je ne supportais pas l'idée, _avoua-t-il sincèrement. _Je ne comprenais juste pas._

_Je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de ça... _bafouilla Tetsu, très gêné.

_On n'en parlera jamais alors. Mais je vais te dire. Sur ce plan là au moins, il faut que j'avance, ça ne peut plus durer. Et c'est pas bon pour toi non plus, _fit Hyde, retrouvant son assurance pour la première fois depuis longtemps._ Alors c'est très simple : si tu me dis que ce n'est pas possible, qu'on ne sera jamais plus que des amis, au mieux vue la situation actuelle, alors très bien. Je n'en parlerai plus jamais._

_Que... Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de dire ça ? _S'exclama Tetsu, se sentant pris au piège.

_Parce que moi je n'attends qu'un mot de ta part pour me lancer... Ca ne fait que quelques jours que je suis prêt, mais je le suis cette fois._

_Tu recommences... Tu espères que ça va passer si tu..._

Tetsu n'était pas le seul à avoir un petit problème de coordination entre sa raison et son cœur. Hyde aussi voyait les choses de deux façons. Et de son point de vue d'homme impatient et surtout à bout de nerfs, il n'y avait que deux options dans le cas présent : soit il le laissait partir et c'était fichu à jamais, c'était certain. Soit il tentait sa chance et au pire, que risquait-il ? De tout gâcher ? De toute façon au point où il en était... Bien sûr sa partie raisonnable aurait dû le conseiller d'au moins tenter de sauver leur amitié. Mais Hyde avait toujours eu des difficultés avec les nuances. Il ne donnait jamais dans la demi mesure. Alors sauver 'un petit peu' les choses, il ne le vit pas. Il tenta simplement la seule chance qu'il aurait. Après, il aurait le temps d'avoir peur. Seulement après. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, il n'avait pas peur du tout. Enfin, son cœur battait bien un peu n'importe comment, mais c'était autre chose. Il l'embrassait. Quelque chose de totalement inimaginable il y avait de cela 5 minutes à peine ! Au départ il avait pensé -si tant est qu'il pensait- juste lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait, le pousser à ressentir quelque chose... Mais une fois que ses lèvres goûtèrent à celles de la personne qu'il avait toujours voulu, au fond, il lui fut impossible de se rétracter. Et comme il lui semblait que Tetsu ne le repoussait pas, alors il en profita. Ses lèvres étaient bien un peu sèches, mais ce n'était pas important. Il sentait Tetsu un peu crispé, mais ça non plus, ce n'était pas grave. Il profita de l'occasion qu'il avait, en espérant tout et rien à la fois. Juste l'embrasser, peut-être pour la seule et unique fois ? Même si ce n'était qu'une fois, c'était déjà tellement plus génial que tout ce qu'il avait connu...

Il se risqua même à lui prendre la main, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir bien que le leader n'ait aucune réaction. Ou pour lui montrer qu'il voulait vraiment être avec lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, au fond... Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hyde reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et il attendit. Tetsu détestait être pris au dépourvu ou forcé à quoi que ce soit, il le connaissait bien assez pour le savoir. Et vue la situation, nul doute que le bassiste allait avoir une réaction, même s'il ne devinait pas laquelle. Elle se manifesta quelques instants plus tard, quand Tetsu réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, et qu'il vit sa main dans celle de Hyde.

_Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu cherches à me rendre dingue ? _Voulut-il crier, mais sa voix partait dans tous les sens.

_Tu es en colère ?_

_Mais oui ! _Explosa-t-il. _J'arrive encore moins à penser et j'aimerais que tu recommences, c'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu !_

_Tout ne fonctionne pas toujours comme prévu, _remarqua Hyde non sans un petit sourire en l'entendant se compromettre tout seul.

_Oh je t'en prie. Depuis quand tu m'embrasses ? Tu es mon... En fait je ne sais plus ce que tu es._

_Je suis toujours moi. Et tu es toujours la personne qui me connaît le mieux, ça n'a pas changé. Alors tu dois bien voir que je ne fais pas semblant. _

_Je ne dis pas ça, je... _balbutia-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je ne comprends pas... Tu essaies de recoller les morceaux depuis une heure, de m'expliquer les choses en détail... Et voilà que d'un seul coup, tu..._

_Ca fait partie des choses que je veux que tu comprennes. Notre amitié est très importante pour moi, _expliqua doucement Hyde, _mais ça ne me suffit plus. En fait, ça ne m'a jamais suffi, sans cela tout aurait été bien plus simple. Elle me suffit encore moins depuis des mois où ta bienveillance à mon égard était une torture... Et elle ne me suffit plus du tout maintenant. J'ai gâché pas mal de choses, et j'en suis le seul responsable. Cette fois au moins, je pourrai me dire que j'aurais essayé._

_Essayé quoi ? Tu penses que je ne pourrai plus t'en vouloir juste parce que tu m'embrasses ? _Demanda Tetsu, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la perplexité maintenant.

_Bien sûr que non... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que peu importe combien tu m'en veux, et tu as le droit, tu ne m'as pas repoussé... _affirma Hyde, priant pour que son assurance ne le laisse pas tomber tout de suite. _Tu aurais pu me repousser, m'engueuler plus que ça... Au lieu de ça, ce que je vois, c'est juste que la peine que je t'ai causé t'empêche de te lâcher. _

_Merci pour l'analyse..._

_Réponds au moins à ça : si j'avais agi comme ça la semaine dernière, sans tout ce que tu as appris... Est-ce que tu m'aurais dit oui ? _Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

…

_Alors je me suis trompé... _bredouilla le chanteur, prenant ce silence comme un refus déguisé, qui le brisa sur le coup. _Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment cru que..._

_Ce que tu peux être crétin... _soupira Tetsu, n'ayant plus la force de jouer à qui aurait le dernier mot. _C'est pas évident ? Je devais être le seul couillon à tirer une tête pas possible le jour de ton mariage. Au début, j'aurais même pu apprendre à marcher sur les mains, si ça avait pu te faire regarder dans ma direction., tellement je suis pathétique.. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que je ne pouvais pas t'intéresser, alors je me suis fait une raison... Le jour où ton fils est né, je crois. Et tu viens me demander si peut-être, j'aurais été intéressé ? Je suis lent à la réflexion, mais je crois que ça, j'aurais été capable d'y répondre. Satisfait ?_

_Je pensais sincèrement que si j'avais une famille... J'oublierai tout ça. Ca n'a jamais marché, et ce n'était pas la faute de Megumi. Encore une chose que j'ai raté... _fit Hyde avec tristesse.

_Et tu cherches à me faire croire que c'est ma petite personne qui te met dans cet état ? Allons, ne sois pas condescendant avec moi, _le défia Tetsu, peinant à croire à tout ce qu'il entendant, tant cela lui semblait inimaginable.

_La première fois où je suis allé voir Sakura-chan en prison... _répondit le chanteur du tac au tac. _Il m'a demandé ce qui me plaisait tant chez toi. À lui, je pouvais le dire, je lui devais au moins ça. J'avais tout un tas de choses à lui citer. Des tas de bonnes raisons. Mais je me souviens lui avoir dit : Tet-chan est sincèrement humble. Il a du talent et il en doute vraiment. Il est incroyable et il ne le sait même pas. Alors ta « petite personne », _souligna-t-il,_ elle a changé ma vie au premier regard. Et comme je suis un peu lent aussi, il m'a fallu du temps pour le savoir. Et encore plus de temps pour l'assumer. _


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! J'ai tenté de poster ce chapitre-ci plus rapidement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Chapitre 12**

_Hyde ? Je rentre !_

_Tu connais le concept qui consiste à toquer et attendre qu'on te dise de rentrer pour le faire ?_

Hyde enfilait à peine un t-shirt, alors que Sakura déboulait dans le couloir de son appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Le chanteur sortait tout juste de la douche... Il était habitué désormais à ce que son ami entre chez lui comme dans un moulin -et puis depuis le jour lointain où Sakura l'avait pris en flagrant délit, il estimait que l'effet de surprise n'était pas si mauvais-... La journée avait été plutôt longue et le chanteur était assez fatigué, même si cette douche l'avait un peu réveillé malgré tout. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il se soit passé beaucoup de choses ce jour, en fait... C'était plutôt qu'il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Un calme plat. Beaucoup trop. Et en bon angoissé qu'il savait être, Hyde se méfiait de cela. En un sens, il n'était pas fâché d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir. Sakura n'engendrait pas la mélancolie, et au moins avec lui il pouvait parler de tout librement... Il se sentirait moins seul, aussi.

_Ben tu finiras par me faire rentrer de toute façon, je nous fais gagner du temps comme ça ! _S'exclama Sakura sur le ton le plus innocent qu'il put trouver.

_C'est d'une logique imparable..._

_Alors ? On m'a dit que vous repreniez les répétitions aujourd'hui. Comment ça s'est passé ? _Demanda l'ancien batteur, sa visite n'étant pas un hasard.

_« On » ?_

_Mes sources tiennent à rester anonymes... _chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_C'est ça... Les batteurs causent entre eux on dirait... _remarqua Hyde.

_Peu importe. Alors ?_

_Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?_

_Aïe. Si mauvais que ça ? _Demanda Sakura en faisant la grimace.

_Même pas. On pourrait même dire que ça s'est bien passé. À dire vrai je n'en reviens toujours pas, _soupira Hyde, manifestement perplexe.

_Ah bon ?_

_On a répété... C'était... Très normal._

_Genre froid comme sur une banquise ? _Comprit Sakura.

_Un peu ça, oui._

_C'est toujours mieux que de s'engueuler._

_C'est sûr... Mais tu sais, je sentais qu'ils me regardaient, tous les trois... Pas méchamment, non, mais comme s'ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter avec moi. Je me sentais vraiment comme à l'école, quand tu dois faire un exposé, que toute la classe te regarde et que tu rougis..._

_Effectivement, y a sans doute plus sympa... _reconnut-il.

Hyde était vraiment perplexe, en effet. Il avait redouté cette journée, dès qu'il avait reçu l'email groupé de Tetsu les informant qu'il fallait s'y remettre. Depuis leurs dernière conversation, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours, mais cela avait été si long... et surtout, Hyde ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Tetsu était parti, le laissant seul dans leur local avec ses questions. Alors il n'avait pu qu'attendre ce jour de reprise avec appréhension... Comment Tetsu allait-il se comporter ? Comment Yukki et Ken allaient-il se comporter eux aussi, puisqu'il ne les avait pas revu depuis le moment où tout leur avait été révélé ?... Il était arrivé le matin, en avance, avec l'estomac complètement noué. Et finalement, cela s'était passé comme il venait de le dire à Sakura : calmement. Tout avait été fait de manière presque mécanique, avec un minimum de paroles échangées... Même entre les trois autres, d'ailleurs. Mais bien qu'aucune remarque ni quoi que ce soit ne lui avait été faite, Hyde s'était senti très mal la journée entière. Il savait qu'il était la cause de cette ambiance inédite entre eux... Il savait aussi que personne ne se comportait naturellement avec lui... Et honnêtement, l'idée de vivre la journée de demain de la même façon lui serrait la gorge par avance. Il ne savait plus tellement quoi penser, à dire vrai.

_C'est normal. Après tout ça aurait pu être bien pire. Quelque part je suis soulagé... J'ai été tellement tendu toute la journée..._

_Et tu tournes au coca ? _Remarqua Sakura en jetant un œil à la canette qui trônait sur la table.

_Pas de médocs. Et pas d'alcool non plus en ce moment. J'ai pas besoin de ça, _fit Hyde en hochant la tête.

_Et ben, vous parlez d'un changement..._

_Je me demande si ce sera toujours comme ça maintenant... _murmura pensivement le chanteur. _Je crois qu'à part « bonjour » et « au revoir », ils ne m'ont pour ainsi dire pas parlé. On dirait que j'ai une maladie contagieuse..._

_Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta_ son ami.

_Oui. Je vais bien._

_Et sinon, c'est quoi ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_La chose que tu ne me dis pas._

_Je ne comprends pas, _répliqua Hyde en détournant le regard.

Sakura le connaissait bien, depuis le temps. Et puis avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Hyde n'avait jamais jugé vraiment utile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, de quoi pouvait-il encore avoir honte, avec ce que Sakura savait sur lui ? Il n'était donc pas surprenant que ce dernier se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose que le chanteur ne lui disait volontairement pas. Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien être, cependant. La tournure des choses embarrassa quelque peu Hyde... Pour la première fois avec Sakura, voilà qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de lui raconter... Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Tetsu, il n'avait pas envie de le révéler... Pas forcément par gêne d'ailleurs. Pas uniquement, disons. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'en le disant, il se rendrait vraiment compte de la bêtise qu'il avait faite... et de comment il avait pu ruiner toute chance de réconciliation avec le bassiste. Oui vraiment, c'était une discussion qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir... même s'il sentait bien que Sakura n'allait pas lui laissait le choix.

_Tu me caches un truc. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? _L'interrogea-t-il de plus belle.

_Ben... Non. Juste ça._

_Réessaye en me regardant dans les yeux, pour voir ? _S'esclaffa-t-il.

_Rah mais enfin ! _S'agaça le chanteur.

_Je plaisante... Si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est ton droit. Juste que je sais encore voir quand tu mens... Bon, _décida-t-il en se levant, _tu ne picoles plus pour le moment, mais il doit bien te rester une bière pas loin ?_

_Je l'ai embrassé, _lâcha Hyde sans le vouloir.

_Là, il va me falloir largement plus qu'une bière... _articula Sakura en se rasseyant face à lui._ Répète-moi ça lentement pour que je comprenne ?_

_Laisse tomber. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... _marmonna Hyde, se demandant si dorénavant la vérité allait sortir de sa bouche comme si elle débordait, sans qu'il puisse contrôler ses dires.

_Non mais sans rire. Tu as fait ça ? _Fit Sakura, entre l'amusement et la surprise. _Après tout, ça ne t'aura jamais pris que 10 ans. Au moins. Je n'en reviens pas._

_J'ai... J'ai tout gâché, comment je peux être aussi con, dis-le moi ? _Se désola Hyde, la fait de le lui avoir dit lui faisant effectivement prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

_Con, amoureux, tout ça, ça veut dire la même chose finalement... _philosopha le batteur, ne semblant nullement inquiet.

_Sois sérieux !_

_D'accord, d'accord, _le calma Sakura, _pas d'affolement. Je vais te tenir le même discours que j'ai tenu à mon petit frère une fois, même si lui avait 16 ans : ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair sur tes intentions._

_Tu es le pire... Pour ce domaine là, tu es vraiment le pire à qui je pourrai parler... _se désespéra Hyde.

_Ah ben on est remercié, c'est agréable ! Enfin quoi, tu veux que je te dise que c'est mal ? Dramatique ?Tu sais l'âge que tu as ?_

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon âge, ne sois pas bête... J'ai agi trop rapidement._

_10 ans ? !Moi j'en ai quand même connu de plus rapides... _ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_Laisse tomber._

_Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies eu ce courage là ! _S'exclama Sakura, ayant compris qu'il était trop tôt pour plaisanter. _Non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

_Ca, j'en ai aucune idée._

_Et il a dit quoi ?_

_Qu'il aurait voulu que je recommence... _se souvint Hyde.

_Ce pauvre Tetsu a dû paniquer un grand coup... _remarqua-t-il, non sans sourire. _De la spontanéité, lui qui réfléchit à tout... Ah j'aurais donné cher pour le voir !_

C'était plus fort que lui, Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser de cela. Et surtout après que Hyde lui ait brièvement raconté ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer, bien au contraire. La réaction de Tetsu à ce moment là était éloquente. Du moins, c'était ainsi que leurs ex batteur le percevait. Tetsu devait probablement ne plus du tout savoir quoi faire, ni même quoi ressentir... Mais il n'avait pas manifesté son désaccord ou son dégoût, rien dans ce genre là... Et du point de vue de Sakura, c'était bon signe. Encourageant, même. Alors oui, il pouvait s'autoriser à rire, parce qu'il imaginait sans peine ce pauvre Tetsu totalement coincé, perdant encore ses esprits toujours face à la même personne... Mais bien entendu, Hyde trouvait que la situation était bien des choses, mais pas drôle. Puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en déduire, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant... et qu'il regrettait son geste impulsif, si cela avait tout détruit... Ca non, ce n'était pas drôle.

_C'était la dernière chose à faire... J'y étais presque arrivé. On avait bien parlé, il était plus calme... il disait qu'il comprenait, qu'il savait que je n'étais pas mauvais... Et il a fallu que j'agisse n'importe comment, une fois de plus._

_Je dirai plutôt que c'est la première fois que tu agis bien, oui._

_Mais..._

_Pas de 'mais', _affirma Sakura._ Non mais attends, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est ta chance ! Elle se balade sous ton nez depuis des années et des années et tu l'as enfin saisi ! Je suis content._

_N'empêche qu'il ne m'a pas parlé aujourd'hui..._

_C'est normal. Je me mets à sa place : il doit en avoir plein la tête et ça n'a pas dû aider à clarifier les choses... Et tu ne sais pas où il en est. Je te rappelle que c'est de toi dont il s'agit. Rien n'est simple avec toi. Et puis il y a tout votre passé... En plus je ne suis pas persuadé que le rêve de Tetsu soit de faire son coming-out, même à ses potes... _fit-il l'air dubitatif. _Autant ne pas parler, quand on ne sait pas quoi dire._

_Il a dit que si j'avais fait ça avant... avant qu'il sache tout... Il m'aurait dit oui._

_Et tu doutes encore... Non mais tu veux une baffe ? _Fit-il avec humeur.

_Mais quoi ?_

_Sérieusement, comment tu l'as eu, ta femme ? Tu as dû y aller avec un « vous habitez chez vos parents ? » ridicule, je ne vois que ça, vu ton niveau ? Enfin c'est quand même facile à décrypter, ça ! Ca fait vingt ans que ce type parle de toi comme si tu étais la 8ème merveille du monde..._

_Arrête..._

_Non mais sans plaisanter maintenant, Hyde. Il est clair, même pour un type pas fin comme moi, que Tetsu a toujours eu... disons de l'attirance pour toi. Exactement comme tu en avais pour lui. Je l'ai vu dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce groupe. C'en était même gênant parfois, tant on avait l'impression d'être de trop. En fait..._

_Oui ? _Demanda Hyde.

_Non, tu vas te moquer._

_Me moquer ? Dans ma situation ? Je crois que tu as de la marge._

_C'est pas faux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est... J'ai jamais trop compris ça. Ca ne ressemblait pas à deux personnes qui voudraient juste être ensemble et dont on attend que ça se fasse. Ca ressemblait plus à... comment dire ? _Hésita-t-il. _A deux personnes qui sont déjà ensemble. Sauf qu'elles ne le savent pas._

_Euh..._

_Vous pensiez de la même façon. Vous riiez des mêmes choses. Vous terminiez les phrases de l'autre, Hyde ! Vous avez toujours eu ce lien là, qui est sacrément flippant pour les autres d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant. Pendant un temps vous n'aviez pas besoin de plus, il vous fallait juste que l'autre soit là. Ca ne suffit plus au bout d'un moment, c'est clair, mais c'était comme ça que je le voyais._

Sakura le pensait vraiment. Il n'était pas en train de tout transformer en belle histoire comme il y en a dans les livres. La meilleure preuve étant que cette histoire était loin de n'avoir eu que de bonnes répercussions. C'était même un euphémisme, de dire cela. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il percevait cette relation. Il ne côtoyait plus Tetsu depuis des années, mais Hyde lui en parlait assez pour que son avis n'ait pas changé... C'était bien pour cela qu'il pensait que rien n'était gâché, ni même perdu. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Hyde se secoue. Normalement Sakura aurait été du genre à dire que chacun devait faire des efforts... Mais vue la situation actuelle, Hyde devait encore avoir un peu de courage. C'était peut-être beaucoup lui demander, mais après tout, c'était ce qu'il désirait, non ?

_Et si je l'ai perdu ? _Demanda tristement Hyde.

_Tu ne peux pas le perdre. Sans même parler de toi, ce type ne tiendra pas longtemps s'il veut jouer les méchants. Je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui il ne sait pas du tout où il en est. Et désolé de te dire ça, mais tu as fait le premier pas... et tu vas devoir encore faire le second._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13, déjà ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes toujours les mêmes à suivre et à se donner la peine de commenter et ça fait très plaisir :) !**

**Si je ne me suis pas plantée dans mon découpage, ce qui serait possible vu ma façon de procéder :D, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier :).**

**Chapitre 13**

Le temps, qu'on le veuille ou non, finit toujours par passer. Et curieusement, c'est souvent un peu trop vite. Surtout lorsqu'il y a une échéance, on n'arrive pas à faire tout ce que l'on voudrait, avant que justement, le temps manque. Et ainsi, voici que l'on était la veille du premier concert destiné à célébrer 20 années de carrière. La veille. Et tous ces jours passés, où la situation était plus ou moins restée la même. Des paroles échangées par politesse, par effort même, mais sans que cela sonne de façon bien naturelle... Hyde savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire de plus, avec aucun d'eux trois. Il devait leur laisser le choix dans ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Il ne pouvait pas les forcer à lui pardonner. Il pouvait juste attendre. Mais maintenant que ça y était, que le lendemain ils allaient se tenir sur une même scène, tous, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Comment est-ce que tout cela pourrait sonner de façon sincère aux yeux des gens ? Comment leur dire qu'ils étaient heureux d'être là, alors qu'ils se parlaient le minimum...

Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, le court des choses lui montra qu'il avait eu raison de les laisser respirer. Les presser n'aurait rien arranger. Il s'était montré patient, résigné, prêt à tout entendre... Et c'était ce dont Yukki, Ken et probablement Tetsu aussi, avaient besoin afin d'y voir plus clair. Et donc, ce fut au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, que Ken vint faire un pas, à son tour. Hyde était dans sa loge, en train de fumer tranquillement une cigarette... Depuis le matin ils répétaient sur cette grande scène ouverte, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu décrète qu'une bonne heure de pause ne serait pas un mal, afin de pouvoir être efficace le reste de la journée. Hyde s'était donc isolé en pensant au lendemain, à ce concert qui signifierait tellement, et qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre pleinement et sereinement... Et puis donc, le guitariste était venu le rejoindre, toquant à la porte ouverte pour manifester sa présence. Hyde avait vu son reflet dans la glace en face de lui, et il s'était retourné, surpris.

_Je peux te parler ?_

_Euh... Oui, bien sûr..._ balbutia Hyde.

_Écoute, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, alors je vais juste te le dire simplement._

_Euh... D'accord._

_J'y ai bien pensé, _expliqua Ken en arpentant la pièce nerveusement._ En fait, je ne fais que ça depuis que tu nous as tout raconté... Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu._

_Je m'en doute..._

_Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais sous le choc... Je ne pouvais pas te parler. Je ne savais plus comment m'adresser à toi... Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide._

_Stupide ?_

_Des amis que j'ai depuis 20 ans, soit la moitié de ma vie environ, il ne m'en reste pas tant que ça. Pour être honnête, _expliqua-t-il avec franchise, _en perdre un ne me ferait pas plaisir. J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'on avait vécu... Et je me suis souvenu. Tu as toujours été présent, pour chacun de nous. Au moindre coup de blues, tu t'inquiétais. Même quand tu partais en tournée en solo et que tu apprenais que ça n'allait pas fort, tu prenais des nouvelles... On a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fier et pour pouvoir te juger, _continua-t-il sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de Hyde, _il faudrait que je sois irréprochable, ou que je sache de quoi on parle. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un exemple et j'ignore ce par quoi tu es passé. Je sais juste que tout ce que tu as pu faire, tu te le reproches tellement qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et cette ambiance de merde me fait chier, voilà._

_Ken..._

_Je suis fatigué de tout ce bordel... Peu importe ce que décident les autres, moi je ne te ferai pas la gueule une minute de plus._

_Merci..._

Hyde n'osait y croire. Cela signifiait tellement pour lui... Le pardon de Ken, ses explications... Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire en plus, puisque Hyde était le seul fautif là-dedans... Mais Ken était ainsi : carré, droit dans ses bottes, pudique mais très franc lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il était sûrement le plus entier d'eux tous, de ce point de vue là. Hyde s'y attendait si peu qu'il n'avait rien de plus éloquent à dire hormis ce « merci » bien terne à côté de la joie que cela lui procurait... Evidemment c'était avec Tetsu que la situation était la plus délicate, mais Hyde ne délaissait ni Yukki, ni Ken pour autant. Ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui et l'idée de savoir qu'ils lui en voulaient était insupportable, bien que comme pour Tetsu, il savait qu'il le méritait et il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre. Et voilà que pour Ken au moins, l'attente était terminée. C'était un vrai soulagement, un réconfort incomparable. Le visage du guitariste se fit un peu plus grave à présent. Il se rapprocha de lui, l'air sévère, et tout en le pointant du doigt, il dit d'une voix ferme :

_Mais qu'on soit bien clair : il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, en ce qui me concerne. A la moindre connerie de ce genre, que ce soit dans six mois ou dans dix ans... Tu entendras parler de moi. Et tu n'aimeras pas ça du tout, crois-moi._

_Message reçu, _fit Hyde en hochant rapidement la tête.

_Tu es clean ?_

_Je le suis._

_Tu te sens assez fort pour gérer tout ce qui t'arrive sans auto-médication ?_

_Oui, _assura Hyde, qui tenait bon depuis le début de cette histoire.

_Alors c'est très bien. On n'en parle plus._

_C'est... C'est tout ? _Bafouilla Hyde, croyant en entendre bien plus que cela.

_Et quoi, tu veux que je te le fasse mettre par écrit ? Tu veux que je te dise que c'est pas bien ? Tu le sais. Que tes mensonges nous ont coûté cher ? Tu le sais aussi. Il est temps d'avancer, non ? Surtout pour toi, j'imagine._

_Merci... _murmura Hyde, plein de gratitude._Tu ne sais pas ce que ton pardon représente pour moi._

_Oh ben... De rien... _fit Ken, un peu gêné. _Et je te le dis : pour Yukki, c'est dans la poche aussi, c'était le cas même avant moi d'ailleurs. Mais pour... qui tu sais... J'avoue que j'en sais rien, _confia-t-il.

_Je ne peux que me plier à ce qu'il décidera._

_Tu t'es expliqué avec lui ?_

_Oui._

_Alors tu ne peux pas plus, je suppose, _conclue Ken._ A part t'excuser. Laisse-lui le temps. Tu sais comme il peut être têtu..._

_J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Ce n'est pas un problème. _

_C'est demain. Le concert._

_Je sais, oui._

_As-tu vraiment envie de fêter tes 20 ans de carrière dans cet état ? Sans savoir comment te comporter ? _Demanda Ken, inquiet.

_Je ne peux pas le forcer à me pardonner en 24h... _murmura le chanteur sur un ton résigné.

_Je suppose que non..._

Ces deux concerts destinés à célébrer leurs 20 années de carrière ensemble, ils les avaient prévu depuis longtemps, avant même de les annoncer. De même que la tournée qui suivrait, quelques mois plus tard. Cela aurait dû être une fête. Une façon de se retrouver après quelques années passées à officier chacun de leur côté, et une façon de marquer le coup en remerciant ce public qui les avait toujours suivi... Comment apprécier ce moment important dans une telle situation ? Hyde avait dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, oui mais c'était oublier ses sentiments. Comme Ken l'avait fait remarquer à l'instant, Hyde ne pourrait pas être à la fête en sachant que Tetsu lui en voulait toujours... Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer, comme il l'avait dit... Surtout après avoir agi de façon aussi inconsidérée la dernière fois. Il aurait pu aller lui parler. Aujourd'hui. Mais que lui dire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas faire plus d'excuses... Quant à ses sentiments, il avait été on ne peut plus clair. Mais peut-être était-ce cela, la réponse de Tetsu ? Un non ? Et dans ce cas, Hyde n'avait plus qu'à passer à autre chose, enfin. Peut-être que c'était à lui d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient maintenant ?

_Ken... Merci d'être venu me parler. Ça m'a beaucoup manqué, _lui dit-il avec reconnaissance.

_A moi aussi. Repose-toi bien et sois en forme demain, _répondit le guitariste en lui souriant à son tour, avant de s'éclipser.

Peu importait ce qui se passerait demain et l'amertume qu'il en resterait si rien ne bougeait. À ce moment précis lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, Hyde se sentit bien. Avoir parlé à cœur ouvert avec Ken et savoir que leur amitié était intacte lui faisait du bien au moral. C'était la petite bouffée d'air frais, l'espoir dont il avait besoin. L'amitié du guitariste à son égard était toujours là, et c'était la meilleure journée qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps, rien que pour cela. Il était d'ailleurs tellement absorbé par cette pensée qu'en plein milieu du couloir, fonçant tête baissée, il rentra dans ce qui s'avérait être Tetsu. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu. Aussitôt il se mit sur le côté pour s'écarter.

_Oh pardon. Passe, je t'en prie._

_Tu te sens... en forme pour demain ? _Demanda le bassiste en regardant le sol.

Bêtement, Hyde regarda de chaque côté pour voir s'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux. C'était bien à lui que Tetsu s'adressait ? Ca en avait l'air, oui... Le bassiste semblait peu assuré, plus maladroit que gêné... Il tentait visiblement d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Une du genre de celle qu'ils auraient eu si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Dans un premier temps, Hyde se dit que l'occasion était trop belle : qu'il fallait lui parler du sujet qui fâche. Et puis il renonça. Pas par peur ou goût de la fuite, mais parce qu'il savait ce que Tetsu tentait de faire à présent : renouer un dialogue avec lui, qu'importe si momentanément, ce dialogue ne touchait aucun sujet sérieux et était même anodin. C'était ce que Sakura aurait appelé « un pas », s'il avait été présent. Tetsu venait de le faire, avec ses propres moyens. Hyde le comprit, et il se devait de ne pas louper le coche. Il essaya de ne pas manifester une trop grande surprise ni une joie démesurée en lui répondant.

_Euh je... Oui oui. Je pense que ce sera un grand show._

_On m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait faire quelques retouches à ton pantalon pour demain... Tu crois que tu pourrais y consacrer un peu de temps ce soir ? C'est mieux si c'est fait sur toi apparemment._

_Oui, bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite. Merci._

_Ca me fait bizarre, tu sais... _ajouta Tetsu, comme s'il ne voulait pas que la conversation prenne fin maintenant.

_Euh... Quoi donc ? _Fit Hyde, pas très sûr de savoir de quoi il parlait.

_De se dire que cela fait à peu près 20 ans qu'on a commencé. Jusque là ce n'était qu'un chiffre un peu abstrait, mais plus ça approche, plus ça devient réel..._

_Je te comprends, je suis pareil. Ça a passé tellement vite. J'ai une mauvaise mémoire, pourtant je me souviens facilement de nos premières scènes et de nos premiers enregistrements, _affirma Hyde.

_Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on arriverait jusqu'ici à l'époque... _fit Tetsu, l'air songeur.

_Qui pouvait le prévoir ? Je pense que tu dois être très fier de toi._

_De moi ? _L'interrogea Tetsu, l'air supris. _Non, c'est de nous tous que je suis fier._

_J'ai hâte de partir en tournée, aussi._

_Je m'en doute. Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères._

_Pas toi ?_

_Toutes les étapes sont intéressantes, je pense... _répondit le leader._Tout me plaît._

_En parlant de ça, _osa Hyde, désireux de faire quelques allusions à l'avenir afin de voir la réaction de son leader,_ quand ce sera passé, voudrais-tu que je te montre deux ou trois trucs que j'ai fait ?_

_Pour l'album ?_

_Celui-là... Ou un prochain... _murmura Hyde en le fixant, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

_On en parlera plus tard alors._

_D'accord._

Le cœur du chanteur fit un bond de joie, et à l'extérieur, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage pour en témoigner. Un album et une tournée étaient prévus après, mais ce clash entre eux faisait que tout cela était moins évident... Lorsqu'il avait tout révélé et que les réactions avaient été violentes, Hyde, abattu, s'était dit que ces deux concerts marqueraient la fin. Comment ne pas le penser. C'est l'entente, qui maintient un groupe après tant d'années. L'envie de travailler ensemble encore, aussi. Et si cela n'existe plus, alors pourquoi le groupe continuerait-il ? En ce sens, Hyde avait très peur de l'avenir. Et cela n'avait jamais été évoqué depuis, même la dernière fois que lui et Tetsu avaient parlé ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'il avait volontairement tendu ces perches, que Tetsu avait sciemment saisies... Hyde savait ce qu'il fallait comprendre par là. Et pour lui, c'était une victoire significative.

_Hyde... _

_Oui ?_

_Tu sais... Je suis content... _murmura Tetsu, toujours en évitant son regard, _de partager ça avec toi._

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Je le pense. _

_Je suis heureux moi aussi, _répondit Hyde, essayant de ne pas se précipiter._ J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir._

_Essaie quand même. Il faut être en forme._

_J'essayerai. _

_Très bien, moi je vais rentrer, j'ai terminé tout ce que je devais faire et je tombe de sommeil._

_Passe une bonne soirée alors._

_Merci. Toi aussi, _répondit le bassiste en lui adressant un sourire pour la première fois.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Et voilà une fic qui s'achève... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce dernier chapitre, mais pas seulement : la fic en général. Je suis contente d'avoir concrétisé cette idée que j'avais eu il y a un bon moment de cela. Merci aux personnes qui laissaient des petits mots chapitre après chapitre. Si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir à lire :)... A petit détail concernant ce chapitre : la guimauve a encore pris le dessus, je suis une grande incorrigible :D**

**Chapitre 14**

On a coutume de dire qu'avec le temps, on s'habitue. On supporte mieux les choses qui nous irritent ou nous font du mal, par la force des choses. Et parfois au contraire, on ne voit même plus les bonnes choses qui nous arrivent. On s'y habitue, c'est pareil. Hyde aurait dit que tout cela, c'était des conneries. Il ne s'était jamais habitué par exemple, à la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Et dans un autre genre, il ne s'était jamais fait non plus au trac. Il avait beau sembler à l'aise, heureux... et l'être vraiment, au fond, lorsqu'il était sur une scène... Les heures qui précédaient étaient toujours un peu étrange pour lui... Un mélange d'excitation, d'impatience, d'envie mêlées à une profonde angoisse. Toutes ces années à fouler la scène de ses pieds, et c'était pourtant toujours la même chose à chaque fois. Il est vraiment des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire. C'était cela, la seule certitude, dans le fond.

Elle était tout de même impressionnante, cette immense scène vide sous ses pieds. Enfin pas tout à fait vide finalement : quelques personnes s'activaient ça et là sur les côtés, le show demandant une longue préparation et pas mal de personnes mises à contribution pour ce faire. Mais il ne les écoutait pas, pas plus qu'il ne les voyait d'ailleurs. Dans quelques heures, l'arène serait totalement remplie. L'endroit ne serait plus aussi silencieux. Ce bruit et ces couleurs produits par les spectateurs, les lumières, la musique... Tout cela lui donnerait son énergie. Celle qui lui ferait oublier le fameux trac qui le titillait depuis le matin. La veille, même. C'était toujours impressionnant, oui, mais surtout génial en fin de compte. Et jamais il n'avait attendu un concert à ce point là. Pourtant il en avait fait, jusqu'ici ! Mais celui-ci était très spécial et important. Le plus important de tous, probablement.

C'était bien sûr celui qui marquait comme un pallier. Autant d'années passées à gravir les échelons dans un milieu où rien n'est jamais acquis pour personne, et une fidélité sans pareille du public à leur égard... C'était cela, qu'ils célébraient ce soir là, et le soir suivant aussi. Mais d'un point de vue plus personnel, Hyde célébrait aussi des années d'amitié, de travail en commun, d'évolution marquée par la présence constante de trois autres personnes avec lui. Enfin quatre, plus exactement, si l'on prenait les choses depuis leur commencement. Tout ceci n'avait jamais autant eu de signification que maintenant. Hyde savait qu'il y avait eu plusieurs facteurs pour que cela marche pour lui dans ce métier. Mais parmi le reste, l'amitié et la présence de ces personnes là avait sûrement été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et puisqu'ils lui avaient pardonné, ce soir, c'était aussi pour eux qu'il chanterait. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le savoir. Il voulait juste que ce soit comme cela.

_Tu rêves ?_

_Hm ? _Fit-il lentement, découvrant que Yukki était à côté de lui -même s'il ne savait pas quand il était arrivé-. _Oui, je pensais..._

_C'est grand, hein ?_

_Immense... _

_J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aussi, tu sais, _fit le batteur, se disant que peut-être, la fabuleuse idée que Hyde avait eu quelque temps plus tôt le minait maintenant.

_Sakura-chan a fait son choix, _rétorqua sereinement ce dernier._ Et en y repensant, je crois qu'il a raison. Il a toujours continué d'avancer, sans jamais se lamenter sur le passé. C'est la bonne attitude._

_'Faut se ressaisir, vieux, _plaisanta Yukki, le sentant assez ému tout à coup._ Je te sens complètement chamboulé..._

_Je crois juste que je suis heureux, en fait. Enfin presque._

_Presque ?_

_On n'est jamais entièrement satisfait, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'est l'un des grands principes inhérents à l'homme, que de ne jamais se contenter de ce qu'il a. Cela aura beau être très bien, être plus que ce que les autres personnes peuvent avoir, rien n'est jamais assez en fin de compte. Ce n'est pas forcément une attitude mauvaise, d'ailleurs... Cela peut être une sorte de moteur, de motivation poussant à se dépasser constamment... Mais cela peut aussi simplement être une réalité. Et pour le chanteur, c'était bien cela : un fait. Comment pouvait-il se dire complètement heureux, alors qu'il lui manquait bien quelque chose ? Il savait exactement ce que c'était. Ou plutôt qui c'était. Mais la balle n'était plus vraiment dans son camp, non ?... Et au moins cette fois, il n'aurait pas de regret. Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé. Peut-être que là, le temps ferait son œuvre ? Que cela aiderait à ce que les choses se décantent ?

Mais ceci mis à part, une onde de bien-être l'avait parcouru sur le moment, d'où l'émotion que Yukki avait bien senti. Malgré ce manque qu'il avait, qu'il aurait peut-être toujours, qui sait ?, sa vie était bien actuellement. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il avait tout, et surtout il était en paix. Et ce sentiment là, il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connu, en étant en permanence torturé ou mal à l'aise. Se sentir libéré, soulagé d'un grand poids et surtout, pardonné, lui faisait plus de bien qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. Décidément, cette journée avait l'air magnifique, lorsqu'il pensait comme cela. Yukki réagit presque comme une évidence à sa dernière phrase :

_S'il te manque réellement quelque chose, je sais que tu finiras sans doute par l'avoir... On dirait bien que ça finit toujours comme ça, après tout._

_On verra bien._

_Mais oui._

_C'est vrai que c'est grand... _fit Hyde de nouveau, en regardant devant lui. _Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer une chose pareille quand on a commencé._

_Je crois que si on imagine ça quand on débute seulement, alors on se prend un peu trop au sérieux et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, _ironisa Yukki.

_Tu es plein de sagesse, Yukki._

_Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? _

Yukki avait l'air de très bonne humeur. En même temps, il était toujours d'un naturel avenant et sympathique. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, et on le prenait souvent à tort pour quelqu'un d'austère, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Hyde le savait très bien, et il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, même lorsque celle-ci était silencieuse... Ils échangèrent un regard complice, avant que Hyde ne regagne une pièce dans laquelle ils avaient établi comme un QG, comme s'ils allaient rester là des semaines : il y avait à boire, à manger, un divan... des tas de choses qui allaient lui permettre de faire le vide durant au moins cinq minutes, et c'était bien le but de sa présence. Il s'étendit sur le divan, un bras devant ses yeux, et inspira profondément... En fait, ce n'était pas tellement le stress, qui accélérait son pouls et sa respiration, maintenant. C'était surtout l'excitation, l'impatience d'y être enfin. Cette sensation était un peu flippante, mais il aimait assez cette adrénaline... Il parvenait à se détendre un peu lorsqu'une voix près de lui le fit sursauter :

_Tu stresses ?_

… _Pas toi ?_

_Si. C'est pour ça que je suis là..._

Hyde s'était assit dès qu'il avait entendu parler. Pour la détente, c'était un peu fichu. Son pouls s'était de nouveau pris pour un yoyo dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de Tetsu. Là aussi, cela restait de la peur mélangée à de l'impatience, comme il avait envie de le voir mais qu'il se demandait encore comment cela allait tourner... Etrange... Il fut évidemment ravi de voir le bassiste s'approcher et lui parler, faire des efforts, comme la dernière fois. Et surtout pour lui dire cela. Depuis toujours ou presque, chaque fois que Tetsu stressait avant un concert -généralement le premier d'une tournée-, il venait le voir dans sa loge afin que Hyde le fasse rire ou le rassure. C'était devenu une vieille habitude entre eux, c'était presque automatique pour l'un comme pour l'autre, depuis un bon bout de temps. Et là, Tetsu s'était retrouvé devant lui avant même d'y avoir vraiment pensé, pour ainsi dire... Et ce « c'est pour ça que je suis là » dit très naturellement, témoignait bien de cela. Toutes ces petites choses qui composaient leur relation, toutes ces habitudes établies entre eux... Tout cela n'était vraiment pas facile à défaire... Probablement parce que Tetsu ne l'avait jamais voulu, d'ailleurs.

_Tu veux que je te dise que tout ira bien et que c'est inutile de t'en faire ?_

_Exactement, _avoua Tetsu en s'asseyant, l'air un peu penaud.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que ce soit toi qui me répète ça durant des années... et depuis quelques temps maintenant, c'est moi._

_Tu n'as plus besoin d'être rassuré. Alors que moi si. Je vieillis mal, il faut croire, _fit Tetsu avec un petit rire gêné.

_Tu ne vieillis pas, _répondit automatiquement le chanteur en le regardant.

_Ça n'empêche pas les années de passer, qu'on le veuille ou non._

_Je crois que tout ça nous rend vraiment nostalgique, _constata le chanteur, un peu surpris par leur attitude à tous les quatre depuis le matin.

_Je pense qu'on peut se le permettre pour cette fois._

_Tout ira bien, _assura Hyde en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Et même mieux que ça. C'est inutile de te tracasser puisqu'à la seconde où tu aura posé le pied sur cette scène, tu seras le type le plus heureux du monde. Pour au moins deux heures. Ca ne paraît pas beaucoup dit comme ça, mais bien des gens n'ont pas cette chance._

_Merci._

Hyde le pensait sincèrement. Tetsu était comme lui sur ce point : du genre à stresser vite, mais à se retrouver grisé dès qu'il devait assurer, et à ne plus marcher qu'à l'adrénaline. Tetsu était monté sur ressort, pendant un concert, ce qui amusait toujours beaucoup Hyde. C'est pourquoi il savait que ce visage inquiet ne durerait pas. D'ici quelques heures, Tetsu sourirait et il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Alors il n'avait aucun mal à le rassurer. Le bassiste sembla touché par ses mots et il se détendit un peu. Il avait compris depuis plusieurs jours déjà que peu importe les faits : il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hyde plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était même pas une question propice à la réflexion ni quoi que ce soit : c'était comme cela et c'était tout. Cela aussi, faisait partie des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur cette relation, quelle que soit la forme qu'elle avait pris au cours du temps... En l'acceptant simplement, Tetsu était capable d'y voir plus clair, et d'arrêter de cogiter. Et bien qu'il n'ait aucun plan ni rien de prévu, il se sentait déjà mieux d'avoir accepté ce fait.

_Il nous reste un peu de temps avant que la course au maquillage et tout ce cirque ne commence... Tu veux qu'on discute ? _Tenta Hyde en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment... _hésita-t-il, un peu pris de court.

_Je n'ai pas proposé de sujet. Parler du temps qu'il fait dehors avec toi me suffirait largement._

_Il pleut, _rétorqua Tetsu, l'air très sérieux.

_Et ben tu vois !... Comment ça « il pleut » ? _réalisa Hyde.

_A torrents. L'averse du siècle._

_Tu te fiches de moi là ?_

_Non non, je suis aussi venu te dire de penser à ton équilibre. Si tu dérapes, tu finis dans la fosse. Ou dans un ampli, au choix._

_Non non, je ne peux pas le croire, j'étais dehors y a cinq minutes, c'était... _s'écria Hyde en se précipitant à le fenêtre pour constater de ses propres yeux. _Oh bon sang !_

_Redis-moi que tout ira bien, _plaisanta Tetsu avec un sourire un peu forcé.

_Ah mais tout ira bien, _fit vivement Hyde en se retournant vers lui. _On va se choper une pneumonie phénoménale, mais on l'aura tous ensemble, au moins._

_Rien ne t'arrête hein ?_

_C'est pas la pluie qui va m'arrêter, ça je te confirme. Cela dit je vais peut-être mettre une veste, finalement._

_Sage décision, _approuva le leader en riant.

_C'est chouette de te voir rire._

_Ne change pas de sujet, _murmura Tetsu, un peu gêné.

_Désolé. Je ne faisais aucune tentative, je disais juste... C'est rien._

_Tu n'es pas désolé du tout, pas vrai ?_

_Ben... Pour être franc... _avoua Hyde, pris sur le fait. _Non, en fait. Tu sais ce qu'il en est, je n'ai pas de raisons de m'en cacher._

_Hyde... _expliqua Tetsu d'une voix mal assurée. _Il me faut encore un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas que je n'y pense pas, tu sais. J'y réfléchis sans cesse. Au moyen de retrouver une relation normale avec toi. Et... au reste aussi._

_Tu veux être plus clair ?_

_Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là..._

_Pas vraiment, non, _fit Hyde._ Je ne veux pas comprendre de travers. Est-ce que tu considères ce que je pense ?_

_J'essaie... de tirer les choses au clair._

_Et tu n'as pas un peu besoin de moi pour ça quand même ? Tu veux le faire tout seul ?_

_Tu l'as dit : je sais ce qu'il en est pour toi. C'est avec moi et moi seul que je dois voir ça maintenant._

Tetsu était encore en plein dans la bataille. Sa raison, son cœur... Tout cela se démêlait, la preuve en était l'évolution de leur relation depuis quelques jours et la capacité du bassiste à être plus honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait... Mais la ligne d'arrivée n'était pas encore pour cette minute. Avancer, c'est une chose. Mais chacun a son propre rythme, et il n'y a pas grand chose à faire contre cela. Tetsu ne manquait ni de volonté ni de sentiments... Il devait juste finir de faire le tri... et c'était quand même difficile à faire, quand on a sur les bras deux énormes concerts significatifs qui attendent d'une minute à l'autre, pour ainsi dire. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de patauger un peu, surtout après tout cela. Et Hyde ne lui en voulait pas, d'ailleurs. C'était juste que tout ceci fit naître des pensées un peu tristes en lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

_Tu sais Tetsu, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus simple que ce avec quoi tu te prends la tête. Quand on aime une personne, on a envie d'être avec elle et c'est tout. Si on a besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est que la réponse est déjà toute tracée..._

_Pourquoi ce serait plus simple maintenant, plutôt qu'il y a un an ou cinq ?_

_Parce qu'il n'y a plus de secret entre nous. Même si tu ne le savais pas, mon attitude ne pouvait pas te faire penser autrement que « je n'ai aucune chance ». Maintenant il n'y a plus d'excuse, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Alors je le dis : si tu as besoin d'y penser autant, c'est qu'au fond... Mais tu sais, _reprit-il en esquissant un sourire vague, _je le dis sans colère ni rien... Je respecterai toujours tes choix._

Et puis « le cirque » avait commencé. Maquillage, coiffure, habillage... Tout cela dans le désordre, et durant un bon bout de temps... C'était toujours un passage obligé, qui amusait certains, et en agaçait d'autres... Mais de toute façon c'était obligatoire, alors... Et du coup comme cela, le reste de la journée était passé très vite, tant ils avaient été occupés. Dehors, l'arène s'était remplie petit à petit, dès l'ouverture des portes à l'heure prévue. Parfois, le public scandait le nom du groupe durant de longues minutes, notamment dès qu'un membre du staff apparaissait sur la scène pour faire un réglage... Ces clameurs qu'ils entendaient depuis leurs loges les boostaient toujours. D'autant qu'avec les cordes qu'il tombait, heureusement que le public était motivé ! Désormais le temps qui séparait le groupe de ces cris se comptait en minutes. D'infimes minutes. Hyde s'était isolé un instant pour fumer une cigarette à son aise et boire un peu d'eau... Il regarda sa montre. Bon, il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les autres. Et un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre, suivi par l'entrée fracassante du guitariste :

_Ca approche ! Ca approche !_

_Tu ne veux pas sonner le clairon, aussi ? _Plaisanta Hyde, amusé par son enthousiasme communicatif.

_Il pleut, c'est dingue ! Les pauvres gens qui attendent dehors..._

_Et bien on va tenter de leur faire oublier le mauvais temps..._

_Oh que oui ! Allez, fais pas ta diva et finis de te préparer, on se retrouve en bas dans 5 minutes, ordre du grand chef ! _

_J'arrive, j'arrive, je bois un peu et je vous rejoins, _répondit Hyde alors qu'il était déjà parti.

De l'eau, évidemment. Et malgré les événements récents, toujours aucun cachet. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal... Tout à l'heure, la discussion avec Tetsu l'avait un peu miné, alors il avait appelé son fils, parce que cela valait mieux que n'importe quel autre remède. Entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien... Et le lendemain, il viendrait voir le concert, avec Megumi. Cette perspective remplissait le cœur de Hyde d'allégresse. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'en voulant reboucher sa bouteille d'eau, il perdit le bouchon qui alla rouler sous la table -comme toujours dans ses cas là...-. Le chanteur pesta un peu et se faufila sous la table à la recherche du déserteur.

_Hyde, tu es là ?_

_Oui, sous la table, _lança-t-il, se disant qu'il devait être à la bourre, pour que Tetsu vienne le chercher ainsi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu as peur à ce point là ?_

_Mais non idiot, j'ai échappé mon bouchon... _

_Au fond peu importe. Sors de là, vite ! _le pressa le leader, qui était étrangement survolté.

_Mais j'arrive, enfin, _marmonna-t-il en se redressant, _on n'a jamais eu un timing si serré ! La scène s'est effondrée pour que tu... ?_

Le bassiste ne le laissa terminer ses protestations. Il s'était pour ainsi dire jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, à tel point que Hyde recula, manquant de se payer la fameuse table. Hyde ne comprenait absolument rien de tout ceci, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se fichait pas mal aussi, du fait qu'on puisse les surprendre ici. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, et qu'il désespérait que cela se reproduise. Il l'aimait. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il sûr en ce moment, c'était celle-là. Hyde lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il respecterait ses choix et sur le coup, il le pensait. Mais en vérité, comment aurait-il pu le faire ? C'était comme si le fait de lui avoir tout avoué sans exception, lui avait donné des ailes. Il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et à se dire qu'ils seraient au moins amis, si Tetsu refusait de franchir le pas. Cela ne lui suffisait plus, il l'avait dit. Et à voir la façon dont Tetsu l'embrassait à présent, cela ne lui suffisait plus non plus. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hyde réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, et les yeux noisette du bassiste le déstabilisèrent, pour le coup.

_Je vois. Non en fait, je ne vois pas du tout._

_Je voulais te dire bonne chance..._

_Ah ? _Souffla Hyde, la respiration un peu bruyante. _Ah ben on m'avait encore jamais encouragé comme ça..._

_Hyde... _

_Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux, _se rattrapa le chanteur. _Je ne sais pas quoi penser..._

_C'est idiot, ce n'est pas comme si tout finissait ce soir... _fit précipitamment Tetsu. _Mais je me suis dit que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je le regretterais... Tout à l'heure j'ai senti... Que tu avais tellement dit de choses ces derniers jours, que tu avais épuisé toutes tes forces et je... Je ne voulais pas louper le coche alors._

_Chut chut chut... _murmura Hyde, le sentant un brin perturbé. _Calme-toi, respire. Je ne vais nulle part, tu sais. Pas besoin de te forcer. Je serai encore là après le concert. Et même demain soir. Et j'aurais toujours les mêmes sentiments pour toi, _assura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

_Je ne me force pas. J'essaie... J'essaie d'être honnête... _fit Tetsu, calmement cette fois.

_Tout le monde vous attend ! _Hurla le manager en rentrant dans la loge, ce qui les fit sursauter. _Il faut y aller, allez allez, hop !_

_Mais..._

_Pas de « mais » ! On fonce, allez ! _S'écria-t-il de plus belle en leur mettant à chacun une main dans le dos pour les pousser vers la sortie.

C'est qu'ils avaient un peu quelque chose sur le feu, là... Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment adéquat pour en parler, surtout que leur manager les sermonnait tout en remontant le long couloir, alors... Ils ne pouvaient que se regarder et se sourire. Au fond ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais cela n'avait aucune importance : ils savaient. Tetsu avait fait ce second... non, troisième pas qui lui revenait. Et Hyde n'attendait évidemment que cela. Il n'osait même pas l'espérer, d'ailleurs. D'un côté cela paraissait complètement dingue... Mais il voulait bien être dingue, si cela signifiait que le bassiste se décidait enfin, et dans le bon sens... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la rencontre de leurs deux camarades, Tetsu leur adressa quelques mots, son statut de leader revenant au galop. Et puis ils descendirent afin d'emprunter le chemin qui était prévu pour arriver au milieu de tout ce monde qu'ils entendaient distinctement, désormais. Les clameurs couvraient presque leurs voix, aussi Tetsu se rapprocha-t-il de Hyde tout en marchant, distançant ainsi Yukki et Ken :

_Prêt ?_

_Je crois... Non en fait, j'en suis sûr ! Je suis impatient ! _S'exclama Hyde avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

_Moi aussi j'en suis sûr. Et je suis sûr d'autre chose aussi. _

_Ah bon ? Quoi d'autre ? _Demanda-t-il naïvement.

_Je veux être avec toi... _fit Tetsu un ton plus bas. _Quand le concert sera terminé, je vais à nouveau t'embrasser. Et cette fois c'est à toi de ne pas trop réfléchir. Tu as toujours été la seule personne qui comptait... Tout ça ne m'aurait pas fait aussi mal, sinon. _

_Parce que... Tu m'aimes ? _Tenta-t-il, son cœur s'emballant du même coup.

_Oui._

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'embrasser maintenant ?_

_Ça ferait un peu désordre, oui... _nota Tetsu non sans un certain amusement.

_Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? _Fit Ken depuis l'arrière. _En piste, en piste, vous ralentissez, là !_

_Je t'aime, _murmura Hyde lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la grande arène._ Jusqu'à quel point ? Je ne saurai pas le dire... C'est juste que tout ça, _fit-il en lui montrant la scène et l'immense arène, _c'est tout petit en comparaison._

Tetsu se sentit totalement comblé, à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se trouvait là, à côté de lui et devant lui. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que ce moment là. Même si d'autres se profilaient à l'horizon, désormais. Ils firent leur entrée, saluant une foule qui les acclamait. Des jeunes, qui les découvraient à peine pour ainsi dire... et d'autres plus âgés, fidèles depuis plus ou moins longtemps... Ils leurs souriaient, tandis qu'ils gagnaient la scène. C'était un jour important, préparé longtemps à l'avance... C'était une journée magnifique, malgré le temps. Et cette fois enfin, Hyde était pleinement heureux.


End file.
